


Awakened Emotions

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, ferriswheelshipping - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 76,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: (Ferriswheelshipping) (Possible lemons) After the final battle, N decides to protect White from the revenge stricken and bloodthirsty Team Plasma. However, their relationship evolves much further than either of them expected, and N finds himself falling in love for the first time- with White.





	1. Chapter 1

**_**Hello guys! I'm starting a new White x N story. At first I couldn't decide to keep her name Touko from the Japanese version or not but I decided on White. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the story and please review or PM! I love feedback and constructive criticism is also appreciated so I can become better.** _ **

* * *

At the beginning of their final battle at his castle, N couldn't have been more sure of his ideals. Pokemon and people are better off separated. After all, he thought that he wouldn't have gotten this far and gained the favor of the legendary Pokemon Reshiram if his ideals weren't what the world should be shaped into.

But, White had also gained the favor of the legendary Zekrom, and her ideals were completely different than his. But he wanted to show her and the world how it should be. He wanted his Pokemon friends to be free of the abuse many trainers inflicted upon their Pokemon and he wanted them to have the ability to roam free like they were supposed to before trainers captured them and treated them like slaves for battle and power. He had heard one too many Pokemon cry in pain while in battle as their trainers forced them to do their bidding. N was included in this, and it broke his heart each time his beloved Pokemon were injured in battle in the war for Pokemon liberation. But he hoped his Pokemon friends would be able to hold out a little longer so they could assure the future happiness of all other Pokemon so they could finally be free. If his team brought him victory, he knew he would release them so they could finally be free too. He hated using his team but it was the only way he could in order to free Pokemon once and for all.

Sure, a few times N had doubted his ideals a bit. But only when it came to White. When she battled with her Pokemon against him, her Pokemon were so happy to be fighting for her. He heard their thoughts of enjoyment and excitement for the battle, and he heard their determination they had in order to please their trainer they loved so much. He had thought to himself a few times that he wouldn't mind too much if all trainers were like White.

But it wasn't a perfect world. Most of the trainers abused their Pokemon and pushed them above their limits in order to satisfy themselves and assert power. They didn't care about their Pokemon and used them as tools. Some of the Pokemon owned by trainers yearned for escape and release, but would always be sucked back into their prison of a Pokeball. N had heard their thoughts of despair as they were forced to go back into their ball and their yearning cries to be free echoed in his mind as reminded him of his mission again. He felt sorry for White, she was a truly magnificent trainer who treated her Pokemon well. But he thought that even White with her Pokemon whom she had a deep relationship with would probably be better off in nature where they belonged.

The battle between White and N rages on in the castle, and they were evenly matched at first. He had smirked at her, knowing his determination and ideals couldn't be beaten. After all, he thought his ideal was truly in the right place. She wanted Pokemon to be continued to be imprisoned by trainers and she wanted Pokemon to continue to battle and fight. Although she was a strong and determined girl, he believed his love for Pokemon would allow him to triumph in victory.

However, their battle began to go downhill for N. With his first few moves, he thought he had the advantage, but he was dead wrong. He had simply gotten lucky, and she was now decimating his Pokemon friends he loved so much. They fainted, one by one, falling over with a whimper of apology to N as they blacked out.

 _ _I'm sorry, Lord N. I am not strong enough…__ Zoroark collapses onto the ground, heaving and fighting to stay awake after he had just received a big attack from White's Pokemon.

N rushed to his fainting Zoroark and held him in his arms.

"Don't be sorry, you did all you could..." N whispers to his fallen friend as Zoroark faints in his arms.

A single tear escapes his eye as he returns the fainted Zoroark to his Pokeball.

N shakes his head to himself, his black and white cap covering his eyes.

__Zoroark, you are plenty strong enough. It is only me to blame for all this. If I was stronger,_ _

__Pokemon would all be free and happy… But I haven't lost yet… There's still a chance!_ _

He lifts his cap up above his eyes so he can see again and sees White staring at him across the battlefield with a strange expression. She seemed distraught and upset, which N found quite strange.

__She should be happy… She is destroying my team and her ideal is proving to be stronger than mine…_ _

Watching N from across the battlefield, White's emotions were a jumbled mess. Although she wanted to win this battle and prove Pokemon and people should be able to be together, she felt horrible for N. She had watched the heartbreaking scene unfold where N held his beaten up Zoroark close with tears glistening in his cloudy blue eyes, and she felt her heart break for this boy too. She thought he was such a kind motivated individual who truly loved Pokemon and White would have loved to be friends with N if their situation had not been so complicated. If they hadn't been pitted against each other in a deciding battle, she thinks she would have been able to be great friends with him. She honestly didn't really want this battle to happen, but she knew it was inevitable or else Team Plasma would steal more Pokemon regardless of what she did.

N does not know why she seems so sad, but averts his attention to his final Pokeball. He holds it in his hand, running his thumb across it. He remembers his Pokemon friends who had fallen before him, and determination burned throughout him again. He wasn't going to let White win. Pokemon deserved better than that. If he lost, he would fail every Pokemon in the region. He would fail his father he worked so hard to please… He would fail everything.

"You're my last friend… Do your best, Reshiram!" He tosses his final Pokeball into the field.

He had saved the legendary dragon Pokemon for last. He knew deep inside that they would come to victory together and Pokemon would finally be free. Reshiram appears from its Pokeball, its huge body causing the entire castle to shake as it landed on the ground. White had stumbled a lot nearly falling over from the huge earthquake Reshiram had caused just from being sent in.

__Ugh… I can't get intimidated! I need to send in Zekrom! He's the only one who can fight the legendary dragon._ _

White adjusts her cap, not allowing herself to be daunted by the massive fire breathing dragon standing only a few yards away from her. N was grinning, thinking that seeing her flustered and clumsy for once was a bit endearing. She was usually so confident and he hardly ever saw her make any mistakes. He furiously shook his head back and forth to himself. He shouldn't have any positive feelings towards her, she wanted to crush his dreams and imprison Pokemon in balls. He looks up to Reshiram, who is patiently awaiting his orders. White had just thrown in her Zekrom and the weight of the second dragon shakes the castle again, and he hears columns from the castle crumble behind him.

He pours all of his determination into his next command. "Reshiram, use Fusion Flare!" His voice rings strong and clear throughout the massive castle. He wondered to himself, if that was really his voice. It sounded so commanding, much like a king. A bit like his father, which N didn't like the resemblance he heard.

N bit the inside of his lip, willing the attack to hit as he watched Reshiram open its mouth to release the attack. Across the field, White's Zekrom braced itself for the attack. Reshiram released the giant fireball from it's mouth, and the fireball flew across the castle, heading straight for Zekrom.

White has to think fast, the fireball was soaring across the room. "Zekrom, dodge and use Bolt Strike!"

Zekrom roars in acknowledgment and tries to fly out of the way, but the huge fireball manages to graze the left side of his wing, burning it. Zekrom roars again in pain. The remainder of the fireball zings past White, nearly touching her. She cries out in surprise, and N is scared for a moment that she had gotten hurt, but was glad to see after a moment to see she was just fine. Zekrom fires the Bolt strike, the huge ball of energy and electricity zipping towards Reshiram.

"Reshiram, dodge!" Reshiram attempts to fly out of the path, but it wasn't fast enough. The Bolt Strike hits Reshiram and zaps its entire body as N cries out in pain of seeing his Pokemon friend hurt. The dragon roars and attempts to move, but the static left behind from the bolt has paralyzed it, and it can only shriek fiercely, unable to move.

N gasps, knowing this wasn't good. If Reshiram was paralyzed, it wouldn't be able to dodge any attacks. "Reshiram, fusion bolt!" He had hoped the Pokemon would be able to overpower the sparks, but Reshiram lets out a long cry of frustration as it is still paralyzed. It tugged at N's heartstrings to see the poor Pokemon unable to move.

White smirks, knowing the battle was now in her hands. "It's over, N! Zekrom, Use Bolt Strike!"

Zekrom lets out another Bolt Strike, and the poor Reshiram can do nothing but allow itself to be hit as it roared and roared in frustration as it tried to move. The bolt hits Reshiram square on, and the dragon faints upon impact.

N falls to his knees, a cry escaping from his lips.

__Reshiram… No… It can't be… It's all over…_ _

He returns the fallen Reshiram to his Pokeball as White also returns her Zekrom. N is still on his knees, staring down at the floor in defeat. He hears the loud rumbles from his castle as it begins to fall apart from the battles between the dragon.

 _ _It's falling apart… Everything is falling apart…__ A loose column from his castle falls over in the corner of the room, as if cementing his thoughts.

White began to rush to N just as the huge wooden castle doors open, causing her to halt in the middle of her tracks. Ghetsis appears from behind the door, his face twisted in absolute malice. He quickly makes his way to N, who is still on his knees.

"YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Ghetsis punches N in the face, and N still continues to stare at the floor, like the punch hadn't even happened. White gasps and doesn't know how to remedy the situation. Ghetsis growled, not liking his punch going unnoticed, even though N's jaw was quickly growing red from it. "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FAILURE. I SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT YOU ON THE STREETS LIKE THE GARBAGE YOU ARE!" Ghetsis averts his furious gaze over to White, who is shaking in terror from the horrible man. "YOU LET THIS LITTLE BITCH BEAT YOU? I'LL BEAT HER AND PUT THIS WHORE IN HER PLACE!" Ghetsis looks back to N for any sort of response, but N is still on his knees like nothing had happened..

Finally, N whispers in a broken voice, "Father, please don't hurt her-" He was broken off mid sentence by the violent Ghetsis. "YOU THINK AFTER THIS SHIT YOU DESERVE TO CALL ME FATHER? ACTUALLY, YOU NEVER DESERVED IT. I NEVER ONCE THOUGHT OF YOU AS MY SON!" Ghetsis shakes his head furiously back and forth. "I raised you to perfection, you were to be the placeholder king that people would follow as I took over the world. But you couldn't even manage to beat this woman!"

N's already shattered heart breaks into even smaller pieces at this. He knew his father was not always happy with him, but he thought that after all he had done that Ghetsis would at least consider N his son.

Ghetsis ignores his broken son and angrily stomps towards White, his Pokeballs in hand. "Now, Battle me! I'll show you who the real leader of Team Plasma is! N was nothing but a pawn in my game to lure the legendary dragon… But he was still useless even in the end! I should have just left him where I found him." Ghetsis laughs insanely to himself as he throws his first Pokemon to the battlefield, not even giving White a moments notice. White throws in her Pokemon, having no other choice then to finish everything once and for all.

"White… No…" N whispers in a hoarse voice. He knew how strong his father was, and White's Pokemon were still damaged from their previous battle. But he could only watch as the intense fight unfolded between Ghetsis and White.

In the end, White was able to just barely defeat Ghestis. They couldn't stay in the castle much longer, it was falling apart from the inside out from all the crazy battles. Ghetsis had roared in defeat and called in his grunts.

"Grunts, get me out of this dump!" Ghetsis cries in anger. Many Plasma guards rush in. "But sir, shouldn't we bring our lord N with us as well?"

Ghetsis slaps the grunt in the face. "He is not fit to be the king of Team Plasma. I have no more use for him. Let's leave the garbage where it belongs and get the hell out of this place!" He barks out several more orders and in a few moments all of Team Plasma had evacuated the crumbling castle, leaving no one except for White and N. White wanted to chase after the grunts, but she figured the rest of the gym leaders and everyone else who had met up there would be able to take care of them. She was more worried about helping N first. He still hadn't moved...

N was still on his knees, in the same pose he had been in since White defeated him. The look on his face was heartbreaking. It was of a man whom had lost everything. Another rock falls from the castle nearby as White shakes N on the shoulder. "N… We need to get out of here, it isn't safe. The castle is falling apart."

__Why does she care about my well being? Doesn't she hate me? I wanted to separate her from her precious Pokemon...My ideals were everything she hated. I lost the battle of truth and ideals, so I must be wrong. She is the true hero, and she has proven how the world is supposed to be. I should crumble and fall apart along with my castle._ _

He doesn't respond to her, lost in his own thoughts. She shakes his shoulder again from behind, more urgent this time as another column from the castle falls down. "N, we need to go now! I'm not leaving you here! It's dangerous!"

N speaks up in his broken voice. "Why does my well being matter to you? Don't you hate me? You should continue on your journey and get out of here while you still can… I have been proven wrong. You have shown me in battle that your ideals of Pokemon as companions is the right one."

She walks around to the front of him, and leans over so she can look him in the face and his is still on his knees. He looks up at her in confusion, wondering what she is doing.

White feels so bad for N. To her, he seemed like a wilted rose. He was beautiful, his love for Pokemon motivating his actions. He had his heart in the right place, he truly did care about Pokemon. He just wasn't raised in the right way, he had been tricked and lied to by Ghetsis. Everything was Ghetsis's fault. She wanted to be the one to tend to the wilted rose. She wanted the wilted rose to bloom for the first time so that it could thrive like it was supposed to. N deserved happiness.

She truly did believe his heart was in the right place. She could see why he wanted what he did. There were abused Pokemon everywhere, and there isn't always something you can do about it. You're not always there to be able to stop it, but there was always going to be a small percentage of imperfection in the world no matter what. What she honestly wanted was compromise. Full separation wasn't the answer, but she and N could work together to help abused Pokemon, if he was willing to compromise as well.

She learns forward more, getting on her knees as well and embracing N. He gasps, blushing. "N, I don't hate you. Your heart was in the right place… You truly believed liberation would make Pokemon the most happy. You don't deserve any hate. I don't agree with complete separation, but I also hate it when trainers abuse their Pokemon and I want to fix it. I respect how much you care for Pokemon..."

N had felt like someone finally understood him. Tears escape from his eyes as he leans his head over her shoulder as they embrace. White feels his tears on her shoulder and she smiles a little, happy he is letting it all out.

 _ _I wish I could hug her forever… I've never hugged anyone before, It feels so good…__  N leans more into the hug, his tears clouding his vision. His mind was a complete jumble, but he felt mostly happy.

White begins to lightly stroke his head as he continues to cry.

__She is so kind… She always looks after her Pokemon so well, and she seems to care that I'm okay, even though Father always said I was a freak without a human heart... I wish I could spend all my time with White._ _

N's sobs begin to cease, and he gently pulls away from the embrace. He abruptly stands up, pulling his black and white cap down so it covers his eyes. "Make sure you get out of here safely… Thank you… Thank you for everything. White." White stares up at him as he turns around, heading towards the hole in the castle wall which lead to the outside. They were on the top floor, and White was worried as to how he would get out.

__I don't deserve to spend time with someone so kind as White… I need to change… I lost the battle of truth and ideals. I started to realize at some point that many Pokemon are happy with their trainers… I was just too stubborn to realize it. Full Pokemon separation isn't the answer… I am selfish. I assumed the feelings of all Pokemon. And that is why I lost, and White won. I don't deserve to spend time with her… First, I need to change._ _

With a determined look on his face, N tossed out his Pokeball and released the revived Reshiram. N climbs onto the dragon and soars away from the crumbling castle, leaving everything behind him. Reshiram was now long gone, and the only proof it was ever there was the crumbling castle and the very distant roar she heard from it in the distance.

__I need to get out of here and find N… He doesn't deserve any of this. He needs a chance at happiness. I don't want him to disappear…_ _

White releases her Zekrom from his Pokeball and jumps up and climbs onto his back, and they fly up and away from the falling castle.

"Zekrom, this way!" White furiously points in the direction Reshiram had flown in a few minutes prior. Zekrom lets out a cry of acknowledgement as he flaps his wings faster as they soar through the skies.

 _ _N…__ White's thoughts are consumed of nothing but his broken and empty expression when she had defeated him at the castle. She wanted to find N and show him that the world wasn't how he thought it was. Pokemon enjoyed being with their trainers. Pokemon and people lived alongside happily together. He didn't have to go off alone. He didn't have to suffer.

__N, I'm coming for you!_ _

* * *

**_**Thanks guys for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! Stay tuned for next chapter! :D** _ **

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of Awakened Emotions!

**_**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. I hope I don't make their characters too out of their character, I'm really trying to keep N's personality accurate. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy and please consider to review/favorite/follow, it keeps me motivated to write more, even if the review is constructive criticism. I'm sure my story has a lot of issues but I'm trying my best. Anyways enjoy!** _ **

* * *

__N, I'm coming for you!__ White determinedly thinks as she sits on Zekrom's back as they soar through the skies.

__I don't want N to leave… He seemed so sad… I feel like we really could be friends. I really do think that we can make a compromise on our ideals. One person doesn't have to be completely in the right. I think we can both be right and both be able to make the world a little bit better. Pokemon and humans shouldn't be separated, but we also need to try our best to help abused Pokemon as much as we can. I hope I can get N to understand that we are both wrong and right in a way, and that the best way for us to make Pokemon happy is to compromise. He seemed so self loathing at the castle… I really want to help him._ _

They soar through the skies for hours, and White keeps her eyes peeled for Reshiram and N. But she found nothing. She listened for the distant cries of Reshiram, but she could only hear Zekrom's labored breathing. Her dragon was growing tired.

__Damn it! I should have chased after N right away in the castle, but he left so fast and I was in a daze… I'm such an idiot. I would keep looking for hours more, but Zekrom is beginning to get tired of flying around for so long…_ _

"Alright, Zekrom, let's head back to Nuvema town..." White murmurs in defeat. She didn't want to tire out her dragon too much more. She pats Zekrom on the head, and he changes his course towards her home town with a little grunt of acknowledgment.

They had been out flying for so long searching that the sun was starting to set, and the sky was now fading to orange and purple rather than blue. She shivers, the evening winds whipping against her exposed skin. Flying fast on a legendary dragon probably wasn't helping her keep warm either.

After a few minutes of gliding among the winds, her small little home town comes into view. She sighs when she sees it, it has been so long since she last visited. A sense of nostalgia floods her emotions as the town grows closer and closer and she finds herself leaping off of Zekrom as soon as they land. She scratches his neck in gratitude for the ride and he lets out a strange little purr. She returns him to his Pokeball, and runs to her house, throwing the door open. "I'm home!" She cries out. The familiar smell of her home enters her nose, and she feels relaxed already.

Everything the past few days had been so crazily hectic, she could hardly even think anymore and just wanted to be at a comfortable place for once, and she wanted to see her mother. "White!" Her Mother coos and runs to her daughter, giving her a big hug. "Is everything okay?" Her Mother demands in that sort of motherly tone that you just had to answer to. "I heard from Bianca and Cheren that you were caught up in some business with Team Plasma!" Her mother seems to growl at the very name of the team.

"Yes, Mom, I'm fine! I was able to take care of everything, but a few of Team Plasma escaped, but I think the gym leaders and everyone else who came to help will be able to take care of them. I'm just really tired..." As if to cement this statement, White wobbles a bit on her feet, her eyes droopy.

"Oh honey, get in bed! You can tell me all about it tomorrow, I'm just glad you're okay!" Her mom ushers her upstairs with a smile. Once on her bed, White collapses with a big exhausted sigh.

Now that she has finally been at rest for the first time in a few days, her mind was completely blank and dead. Ever since N had told her his ambitions of liberation at Nimbasa city, she had been rushing to complete her journey. She had gotten all her gym badges and defeated the elite four in under 2 weeks. During that time, she hadn't gotten enough sleep, and during the last day with fighting the elite four and everything that happened at N's castle, she hadn't slept at all. Her last jumbled thoughts were of N's broken and defeated expression as she fell into a deep slumber.

She woke in a strange place, a foggy world which consisted of nothingness and flat land. White was pretty sure she was dreaming in the back of her mind, and her dream self continued to stumble through the foggy flat lands, searching aimlessly for something. Soon, the fog parted to reveal Team Plasma's castle. The castle didn't look perfect like how it did after she had beaten the elite four. The castle was grand and beautiful at the time, looking otherworldly. Rather than the perfect castle she had first seen, it was instead the castle that had been destroyed after the legendary battles. It was still grand, but it was a shadow of its former glory. It was unbelievable what a few crazy battles could do to something even as grand as this.

White stumbles up the stairs to the castle, As she went to enter, the familiar sight of the entrance hall is before her.

__Is this really a dream? It feels so real…_ _

White runs down the halls, not even knowing what she was truly looking for. As she aimlessly travels throughout the ruined castle, she begins to hear things.

****My friends getting hurt... That's what a Pokémon battle is.** **

The voice was loud, extremely loud. She covers her ears as it continues to echo throughout the castle. She recognizes those words to be something N said a long time ago.

 _ _Is N here?__ She wonders.

****White, do you have a dream of your own?** **

This time, the voice seemed as if it was coming from somewhere, rather than just echoing throughout her ears like it came out of thin air. She follows the voice, hoping to find its source.

__Where is N?_ _

****Show me the depth of your determination!** **

The voice had grown loud now, she knew she must be getting closer to wherever this voice was coming from. She remembered N had told her this line before their final battle. She had indeed shown him her determination, and had claimed victory. Although with N gone and everything should be perfect, she hardly felt satisfied.

She hears a strange music box in the distance, and it sounded as if it were out of tune and in the process of breaking. She enters the room where she thought the music box was coming from. Once inside, she gasps. Everything was so vibrantly colored. The carpet looked like a sky, it was blue with clouds on it. The walls were purple and white checkered, and various toys were scattered around the room. It looked like the room of a spoiled child. It was a bit dirty, though. Many of the toys were broken. The lights were off and it was a bit hard to see since the light coming from the hallway behind her wasn't that great either.

The music box was definitely in this room. She could hear its eerie and disfigured melody echoing throughout the room. It was very out of tune, and listening to it made her nervous. She hesitantly steps farther into the room, wondering what exactly this room was.

Suddenly, in the corner, almost completely hidden by stacked toys, she finally notices a boy was here. He was holding the source of the eerie and broken melody, the music box. He had messy and long bright green hair which slightly covered his eyes. His eyes were a faded blue, similar to the color of his carpet. He looked so lonely in the corner surrounded by his broken toys. She recognized him to be N. He looks up at her with a strange empty expression.

"Don't you hate me?" N asks, tilting his head to the side.

She remembered N had said that same line at the castle, and her heart broke again for this boy.

"No, N. I could never hate you!" White cries, heading to his side.

__What's wrong with him? He seems… Different._ _

"Don't you hate me?" He asks again. It was as if she had never responded to him before.

"No, N, of course I don't hate you." She strokes him on the head, hoping he was okay.

"Don't… You… Hate me?!" This time, his face contorts into something twisted, his eyes bulged and his lips curled back into a snarl, exposing large fangs instead of normal teeth. He growls like a rabid animal.

White gasps, being jolted awake from her disturbing dream. She looks outside, seeing it was the middle of the night. She was disorientated, and her eyes were to blurred to make out much of anything in her room.

 _ _What kind of dream was that? It felt so real… I felt like N was really there… What was wrong with him? I'm scared…__ She buries her face into the pillow, trying to forget his empty expression he had in the dream as well as his twisted and crazed expression.

"Oh N…" White whispers to herself. "Where are you?"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the region, N lays upon the ground face up, staring up at the stars. He had made a makeshift camp at Route 11. His camp was under the bridge and next to the waterfall. He had no where else to go, so this camp was his only home for now. Ghetsis had disowned him, and he knew he wouldn't welcome him back even if N begged. But he definitely didn't want to go back anyways. The incident at the castle had shown N again how twisted his father was. He could possibly go back to the Plasma castle, but last time he was there it was falling apart with columns collapsing and falling. It probably wasn't safe there with all the destruction. So for now, all N had was himself, his Pokemon friends, and this little camp.

He honestly didn't know what to do at this point. Everything had been ruined, and he had been awakened to how everything truly was. There could never be an ideal world, White had proven him that. Along his journey, he had figured out that most Pokemon enjoyed being with their trainers. It was a huge eye opener, and now he didn't know what to do. He had devoted his entire life to helping Pokemon and following his Father's orders. He assumed Team Plasma had probably been captured or at least disbanded, and he felt as if he wasn't wanted or needed anywhere. He always had this glorified image of Team Plasma in his head that his Father had shown to him over and over again, and it was a big change for him to now associate Team Plasma with the bad guys.

 _ _I feel like I don't have a purpose anymore… I feel like I don't matter to anyone.__ As if Zoroark had heard N's sad thoughts, he wiggled around in his Pokeball. It was like Zoroark was saying to quit being a fool in his own harsh but caring way, and N smiled a bit at this. At least he would always have his friends with him.

 _ _From now on, I'll devote my time to helping Pokemon in need. Perhaps separating humans and Pokemon completely isn't the answer, but rather I should try best as I can to help Pokemon who are unhappy.__  N smiles at this, happy he had found a new purpose that mattered to him. Even though he thought he didn't matter to anyone other than his Pokemon friends, he couldn't get White's sad and longing look out of his head after he had flown from the castle. When N had flown away, he had allowed himself one last little glance behind him when he left the castle. She had still been sitting there, looking sad.

__I hope she got out of the castle okay… But I still wonder why she was so sad… She had won the battle, but she seemed so sad that I left…_ _

N tossed and turned for a while longer, before eventually falling into a dream which was filled with his memories of White and her sad looking eyes as he flew away from the castle and left everything behind.

* * *

**_**Thanks for reading guys! Please review to tell me what you think, it helps keep me motivated to write more. I'm sorry if this was a bit of a filler chapter but things will get more interesting soon :). I hope you enjoyed and any feedback is greatly appreciated. Please stay tuned for the next chapter, have a good day!** _ **

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of Awakened Emotions!

_**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks for the reviews so far! White and N will be meeting again soon, so please keep reading! Without further ado, chapter 3!** _

* * *

 White awoke the next morning and was again reminded of her strange dream that had disturbed her in the middle of the night. As soon as her eyes were open, she knew what she was going to be doing the whole day.

Looking for N.

She bounds down the stairs, her enthusiasm to find him was renewed.

_I used to run into N all the time on my journey… Finding him now shouldn't be too difficult, right?_

“Oh, honey, you're awake! Would you like me to make you some breakfast?” White's mother has risen from the couch as soon as she heard her daughter running down the stairs.

White shakes her head determinedly. “No thanks, I'm in a hurry and I've got stuff to do. I'll take a snack in my bag though.” With a little wave, White quickly dashes out the front door, leaving her mother there who was unsure of what to think at White's sudden exit.

White spent most of the day soaring on her Braviary. She wanted to give Zekrom a rest, and Braviary liked to fly around with White. She scanned the surroundings below her, looking for the telltale tea green hair. Hours passed, and there still was not a single sign of him.

Frustrated, she began to call his name occasionally too.

“N! Where are you?”

They soared over another city, and White screamed his name over and over. People in the towns and routes probably thought she was insane, but she didn't care. She would scream all day if she had to, as long as she could find him.

By now her voice was growing hoarse, and she didn't notice till now that the day had already wasted away, fading into sunset.

She had just noticed that Braviary was breathing heavily from all the flying he had done.

I _'m so selfish… I lost track of time looking for N and I didn't notice Braviary was tired._

“I'm sorry, Braviary, let's go back to Nuvema town and give you a rest...” White's voice cracks at the end of the sentence, and she realizes she has lost her voice from all the yelling.

Her body was beginning to ache from flying around with her Pokemon the last two days, and she was growing hungry. She ate her snacks out her bag but she still felt physically sick. The blazing sun which had shone down on her most of the day had left her skin sunburned and had made her dizzy. Even though the sun was fading now, she still felt sick.

She sighs, the inward breath tickling her raw throat.

_I'm such a fool… I thought I could find him, but Unova is way too big to find just one person. If N really doesn't want to be found, then I'll never find him. He probably doesn't even want to see me… I'm just tiring out my Pokemon and wasting my time._

Braviary lands at Nuvema town, and both White and her Pokemon were exhausted from searching all day. She pets Braviary and whispers an apology to him before returning him to his Pokeball.

_I should tire myself out only, I shouldn't bring my Pokemon into this._

Exhausted, she throws open her front door with a deep and worn out sigh. “I'm home...” White says in a zombie like tone.

“Oh, White, what happened to you! You should have taken sunblock! You look sick, did you make sure to eat?”

She sets her cap on the table, stretching and wincing as her very sore muscles pulled. “I'm fine, just feeling a bit sick.”

Her mother shakes her head back and forth. “What are you even doing out there all day? You should take a vacation and give your mind and body a break.”  
  
White shakes her head. Although she thought a vacation sounded very nice, what she truly wanted was to find N, no matter how tired she was. She didn't want to explain the whole Team Plasma situation to her mother, so she settled with a simple explanation. “I was flying around with Braviary...”

“Just think about a vacation for yourself, White. It makes me sad to see you so beaten up every day. Just take a week or two to yourself and maybe travel a pretty region like Sinnoh instead of flying around all day? I'm sure a little relaxing sightseeing vacation will give you some time to heal and then you can get back to all the other stuff that's stressing you out.”

She actually considered this. She needed a break, she truly did. Ever since N told her of his plans at Nimbasa city, every day had been her rushing around and taking things not at her own pace. The last few days had been especially tiring, since she hardly ever flew on her Pokemon for long periods of time. What she really felt like right now was collapsing on her bed and sleeping for days on end.

White's mother could see her daughter was considering the vacation. “If you go to Sinnoh, you should start at Sandgem town! It has a nice little beach there! I vacationed there a long time ago. Sandgem town is also right next to Jubilife city, the biggest city in Sinnoh! They have lots of stores there for you to go shopping!”

“I'll think about it, Mom. For now I'm just gonna go to sleep, I'm really tired.” With a weak smile to her concerned mother, she headed upstairs to her bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Within a few minutes, she was out cold.

That night, it was a completely dreamless sleep. She didn't dream of N or N's castle, she instead awoke what seemed like only moments after she had gone to sleep, but it was daytime.

_Is it really already morning? I feel like I just went to sleep… Man, I really do need a vacation._

In that instance, White made up her mind. She was going to take a vacation.

_I'm exhausted, and I need a break. Too much has been going on, and both me and my Pokemon need this vacation. I'm just going to go sightseeing in Sinnoh for a week like my Mom said, and then I'll come back and get back to work._

Her mind strayed to N. She really did want to find him, but at this point she thought it was impossible. Even if she did find him, she doubted he even wanted to see her. Her last memories of him were when he had quickly evacuated the castle. She blushes a little, thinking back to the embrace they had shared at the castle before he left.

_I bet N needs some time to think after all this anyways. I'll look for him once I come back. If I do find him after my vacation, I hope he's sorted out some of his problems and that he'll decide for himself about whether he truly thinks Pokemon liberation is the right choice or not._

With that, White heads downstairs, her plan now starting to formulate in her head.

_Maybe when I come back from my vacation, he might even try to find me! I doubt it, though…_

White's mother was currently making pancakes, and had heard her daughter's arrival. “Good morning, White. Do you want some pancakes? Did you decide about-”

She was broken off mid sentence by White's sudden declaration. “I'm going to vacation in Sinnoh for a while.”

A big smile grows upon her mother's face as she hears this. “Good, I'm glad you are! You really do need a vacation. Have fun, and make sure you call me sometimes! When are you planning to leave?”

White tilts her head to the side, thinking. She hadn't really thought of when she wanted to leave. “I suppose I'll leave now… I'll see you later, Mom!”

She was about to dash out of the door when her mother has rushed over and grabbed her arm. “Wait, White, eat some breakfast first! And take this Sinnoh map too!” Her mother was now furiously digging through her piles of magazines in the cabinet to find the Sinnoh map from her previous vacation.

“It's fine, Mom.” She rolls her eyes, but the smell of pancakes really was tempting. A region map would definitely help, too. She runs to the counter where her mother had made a stack of pancakes. She grabs a few off the pile and stuff them into her mouth. White's mother finds the map and hands it to her daughter. White stuffs the region map into her bag and mumbles what could be considered a goodbye with a mouthful of pancakes. She waves to her mother before running outside and throwing out her Zekrom.

She had a vague idea of where Sinnoh was, it was the region directly below Nuvema. “Alright, Zekrom, we're going someplace new, so don't freak out on me!”

Zekrom grumbles a little as White climbs on his back. They take flight and glide towards the Sinnoh region.

_I should probably tell Bianca and Cheren I'm going. I'll call Bianca and have her to relay it to him._

White pulls out her Xtransceiver with one hand while the other is still holding onto Zekrom. She dials Bianca's number. Bianca answers right away. Her face appears on the screen, and so does White's.

“White! Are you okay? You disappeared after the battle at the castle!” Bianca's eyes were wide and her eyebrows furrowed. She definitely wasn't happy about not getting a call earlier.

“Sorry, I'm fine. I was really tired so I forgot to call. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know I'm heading to Sandgem town in the Sinnoh region for a little while for a vacation, so I'm not dead or anything, so calm down, okay?” White laughs, happy she had such great friends. “Tell Cheren I'm leaving too, I know he tends to be a worrywart.”

Bianca nods. “Good for you, though! A vacation? You definitely need one. But yea, I'll tell Cheren. He's been itching to battle you again, he'll be disappointed.” She giggles.

White smiles, remembering how Cheren wanted to battle after every gym badge she'd earned. “Well, Cheren will have to wait. Anyways, I'll see you later! Bye!”

“Bye!” Bianca says, and White hangs up, stuffing her Xtransceiver back into her bag.

“Now I can finally truly be on vacation...” White sighs in content, finally letting her thoughts relax for the first time in a while.

_Meanwhile…_

N was currently awkwardly riding on his Archeops while trying not to fall off. The Pokemon was a bit small to be riding on while flying, but he wanted to give his Reshiram a rest from flying him around so much so he'd asked Archeops instead.

He wanted to head to the shopping mall next to Opelucid to buy some supplies for traveling and camping, but something in the scenery caught his eye as they soared through the skies. Down below, in a thick forest, he noticed a small grouping of Team Plasma grunts. Normally he wouldn't have noticed such a small group of people, but their familiar medieval style uniforms had caught his eye. There were only 5 of them huddled in a little circle.

_I thought Team Plasma would have disbanded after what happened at the castle… Or at least, I figure they would have been caught… I guess a few escaped. What if they're planning something bad? I don't want them to steal trainer's Pokemon, since I've learned many Pokemon actually enjoy being with their trainer. But what if they want to hurt White? I know Father always holds grudges…_

“Archeops, land quietly over here. We need to sneak up on them so we can listen...” N whispers to Archeops, ruffling his feathers.

_Ok, Master._

Archeops obediently and inconspicuously lands as quiet as possible near the Team Plasma group, but far enough to that they wouldn't hear the landing and they wouldn't be able to see them through the dense woods.

“Thank you, Archeops.” N returns him to his Pokeball and gets on all fours so he can crawl. He didn't want to be seen, so crawling like this would assure that the bushes would hide him from sight. N grinned a bit to himself, he felt like a Purrloin when he was sneaking around like this on all fours. He crawls closer and closer to the direction he remembered the grunts being in, and he begins to hear their voices. As he crawled more, he could now understand what they were saying.

“For the new headquarters, do you think building it here would be a good idea?” A female grunt asks.

N's eyes widen. _They're already planning on rebuilding? I thought me leaving the organization would cause them to run into some problems… I guess I really was a_ _pawn to Team Plasma after all..._

“Honestly...” A male grunt says in an annoyed tone. “I think our current headquarters are fine for now. The building is small, but most of the other grunts left or got themselves captured like idiots. We should worrying about other shit rather than building fancy headquarters we don't need yet.”

N hears someone else sigh in exasperation. “Oh, you two shut the hell up. Ghetsis said to focus on recruiting new members for now, he said the rebuilding comes later.”

A different voice speaks up. “I bet if we capture that little girl who beat Ghetsis, he would definitely promote us! He said he eventually wanted to personally torture her for ruining Team Plasma. But, he said worry about her later and recruit more Plasma members first. But, just imagine! If we captured her, we could even be promoted to sages! I wouldn't mind giving her a kicking, either. She was always so smug when she beat us...”

N can't hold in his gasp. He should have known that revenge was what Ghetsis wanted, he was a twisted man. But hearing these grunts speaking of harming and capturing White made him growl under his breath, his fists clenching involuntarily.

_There's no way I will let White be harmed!_

“Yes, I definitely would like some revenge on her too, Ghetsis cut my pay just because she beat me that one time! Stealing her Pokemon and throwing her in a cell would definitely be satisfying… But who knows where the hell that bitch is anyways? We're better off searching for more recruits like he told us to.”

N clenches his fists tighter, his nails digging into his hand. He couldn't believe that Team Plasma was truly like this. It was revolting.

A different grunt speaks up.“Do you think we should find our lord N… I mean N?”

“No, Ghetsis said he was last on our list, let's not worry about him for now.”

It was silent for a few moments, but his eyes widen as he hears sudden footsteps. The grunts were moving, and it sounded like they were coming towards him!

N crawls farther in the bush, attempting to conceal himself more as various twigs scratch at his hands and face.

_I can't let them find me… Who knows what they'll do? They will for sure try to steal my friends from me… They might try to use Reshiram for their plans, too!_

More twigs slice at his skin as he inches as far as possible into the bush. He hopes that if his hair is peeking through the bush, that it will at least blend in since it is green and prayed the grunts wouldn't notice.

The footsteps grow closer, until he swears that the grunts are right next to the bush he is hiding in. His heart beats fast and his hands shake as he hopes they don't notice him. He had a hard time keeping his breathing controlled. Luckily, the sound of the footsteps steadily grew farther away, and N waited a minutes after he couldn't hear them anymore to come out.

When he crawls out and stands up, he is covered in grass and leaves. He furiously wipes himself off before calling out his Archeops. The Pokemon caws and nuzzles his head onto his trainer, happy to see N was okay. N smiles down at his bird Pokemon and begins to think deeply to himself.

 _So Team Plasma are rebuilding… They still seem small and outnumbered, but they said they want to go for White… I need to find her and protect her! Who knows who they could have searching for her right now! I remember White's Pokemon telling me she lives in Nuvema town… I should search for her there. She might have gone home after leaving the castle… I hope she did. What if I can't find her?_ N begins to panic. _What if I can't find her? What if Team Plasma finds her first? What if they kidnap her?_ His breathing speeds up as he imagines the horrible possibilities, and Archeops nuzzles his hand again.

_What has you troubled, master?_

 N shakes his head to himself, trying to calm down. _I need to keep a clear head and go find White! I can't let myself be distracted. This is her safety on the line. I need to get to Nuvema town as fast as possible._

“Don't worry about me, Archeops. Someone important to me is in trouble. We need to go to Nuvema town!

Archeops caws in response and opens its wings so N can climb on.

_Later…_

Archeops lands in the center of Nuvema town and N gets down off of him, landing in the soft grass.

_Where do I even start? I don't know where she lives… But this town is small, so I should ask around. But I need to hurry! Who knows what Team Plasma could be doing right now!_

He runs around town, trying to find someone he could ask. The town was surprisingly barren, probably because it was a bit past sundown and people were most likely eating dinner in their homes or at least going inside for the night. N feels overwhelmed, he is not sure to ask for White's house.

Just then, he notices that someone was entering the town from Route 1. She had short blonde hair with a big green hat, along with a long white pencil skirt and orange vest. N recognized her to be one of White's friends, Bianca.

N rushes over to her, and Bianca gasps at how fast he was running.

“N? Why are-”

“Have you seen White? Do you know where she is?” N demands.

Bianca adjusts her glasses, confused and a bit weirded out by how crazily he was acting. “I haven't seen her, but she called me about an hour ago saying she was going on vacation to the Sinnoh region in Sandgem town.”

N breathes a sigh of relief. _She will be much safer in the Sinnoh region, since it would be hard for the Team Plasma grunts to follow her there. But still… They could possibly already have people following her, or they might have people stationed in Sinnoh! I don't know enough to take chances… I need to go after her and make sure she's okay!_

Bianca is about to question N why he was asking about White but he has already called out his Reshiram, which leaves Bianca breathless.

“Sorry friend, but I need you to take me somewhere far away. I know you are tired, but it is urgent...”

Reshiram bows its head. _I am quite fine, master. I will take you anywhere you need._

 N clambers onto Reshiram, and they take flight, leaving Bianca in awe with her jaw wide open.

  _Well, White…_ Bianca thinks. _You've definitely got something coming your way…_

* * *

 

  _ **Thanks for reading, guys! Please review, it means a lot and motivates me to write more! I love to hear feedback. If you follow/favorite stuff it means a lot too. Anyways stay tuned for the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one.**_

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of Awakened Emotions!

_**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for the feedback so far, it means a lot! I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the little delay.** _

* * *

 

N soars through the skies on his Reshiram, the harsh winds whipping against his face and hair. His eyes were narrowed in concentration. _I need to get to White as soon as possible and make sure she is okay… I have no idea how much Team Plasma could have in this short amount of time._

Reshiram seems to sense its master's urgency and flies as fast as it can. As Reshiram and N fly, he doesn't have much to do while waiting to get to Sinnoh.

_Vacation… Hm? I really want to see White again… I want to talk to her… But I would hate to ruin White's vacation with news of Team Plasma… I am probably overreacting about Team Plasma anyways, they said they wouldn't be looking for her for a while, and I can protect her when she gets back from vacation. But I want to make sure she will be okay, just in case… Plus, White probably doesn't even want to see me, especially on her vacation. I don't deserve her friendship after everything I did, either. She was nice to me at the castle, but she was most likely only being kind because that is her nature to do so… She really is a kind person in and out...What do I do?_

N strokes his Reshiram's head, soothing the dragon. “Friend, can I ask your advice?” N asks Reshiram. The dragon cooed in response. _Ask me anything, master. I'll do my best to provide advice._

“Someone important to me, White, could possibly be in danger from Team Plasma… I left the organization after I realized their true intentions, but I heard them say they want revenge on White. There is a low probability that they could reach her on her vacation in Sinnoh, but...” N's thoughts clashed back and forth as he continued to think about what he should do. He really wanted to keep White happy and he didn't want to ruin her vacation with his presence and with low chances of Team Plasma bothering her.

 _But, what?_ Reshiram wanted to help their master. They didn't like seeing him so conflicted.

“But… I don't want to ruin White's vacation. There is a very low probability of Team Plasma's interference with her, but I don't want to leave her unsafe… But I also don't want to mess up her vacation… She always looked so exhausted when I saw her on her travels.” Guilt begins to consume N. “I think she was always so tired because of when I told her I wanted to free Pokemon in Nimbasa city. Before I told her, she always seemed energetic. When I challenged her at Nimbasa, I think she rushed herself too much…”

_If you don't want to ruin your friend's vacation, perhaps you could keep watch over her instead from afar? This way she can enjoy her vacation and she won't have to worry, and you can assure her safety. You can inform her of the possible threat once she returns. If something happens, you will be there to protect her._

N nods to himself, liking this plan. But his mind strayed to that time when he had talked to White in Chargestone cave. He had told her that after mentioning White and her friends once to Ghetsis, he had apparently sent the shadow triad after them for a little while to find out about them. He remembered White had seemed unhappy with this. It was clear she didn't like this development, and N felt distressed by this, for some reason worrying that she was unhappy with him as well.

“I don't think White would like being followed… I don't want to make her uncomfortable...”

_No worries, master. You can keep your distance and this is for her safety and happiness. You said you wanted her happiness to be the top priority, so this will make her the happiest. She doesn't have to be aware that you are looking out for her._

_It's for her happiness._ N thinks to himself. _I will look out for her so she doesn't have to worry. It is my responsibility to keep Team Plasma at bay._

“Thank you, friend.” N scratches his Reshiram between the ears, knowing that was where it liked to be petted. It cooed again, liking the affection. N smiles brightly to himself, joyful that he had a way to keep White safe as well as happy. She could get the rest N thought she rightfully deserved, without all the stress.

The pair soared through the skies for a while longer, and the recognizable mass of the Sinnoh region grew closer and closer overtime. “Reshiram, I want you to land at that area next to the lake. Since we are significantly farther away from Sandgem town, White shouldn't be able to see our approach if she is already there.”

  
Reshiram growls lightly in acknowledgment as is descends onto the land next to the lake.

_Meanwhile…_

White had just put her Pokemon in the PC box after their dismay. They wanted to battle the trainers of the Sinnoh region, but White was exhausted from Pokemon battling for a while. She wanted to take this week to relax rather than being constantly badgered by all the Sinnoh trainers. She had told them this was their time to relax and promised them many battles once they returned to Unova.

White was pleased to find that the little town had opened up a small market where they sold a few basic items like clothes, food, and supplies. She remembered with an annoyed groan that she had forgotten her swimsuit in her rush, and Sandgem town was known for it's beautiful little beach. She ended up buying a swimsuit at the little market that was too skimpy and revealing for her taste, but it was the only one in her size. The swimsuit was a bikini black with white stripes. Not only was the bottom part of the swimsuit a bit cheeky that showed too much butt cheek for her liking, it also seemed to be a push up swimsuit top which was uncomfortable and revealing and she felt like people would stare at her chest. But White was pleased to find that upon reaching the beach, it was deserted except for her.

Once she had reached the beach, she unwrapped the towel from herself and let herself free, running into the ocean in all her bikini glory. No one was around to watch her, and she could do whatever she wanted. She splashed about, loving how refreshing the water felt on her skin. She looked up, and noticed how blaring and bright the sun was overhead.

_Crap, I'm still a little burnt from the flying yesterday. I should apply sunblock this time… Luckily I always keep a bottle in my bag._

White trudges out of the water and lays her beach towel out on the sand and lays upon it. She takes out her sunblock and begins to lather it across herself.

_Meanwhile…_

N hides in the thick forest next to Sandgem town, glad that these trees were so close together and would easily disguise him. He kept his eyes peeled for White. Currently he was frantically pacing around, stressed and worried that he had not laid eyes upon her yet. He remembered hearing somewhere that Sandgem town was known for its pretty beach, so he headed towards the sound of the ocean to see if she was perhaps sightseeing there.

However, N didn't expect to see a barely clothed White in a strange position on the beach. N gasps when he sees her, his cheeks quickly growing hot. She was currently bending over for some reason, appearing to be rubbing sunblock on her legs. Her cleavage was exposed to N as she was bent over, and his cheeks burn in embarrassment. He wasn't sure why watching her felt so wrong, he had learned recently that swimsuits were a normal attire at a beach. Perhaps it was because she was bent over and unknowingly exposing nearly all of herself to him, or because he feeling a strange rising in his pants. He had awkwardly been informed before that the stiffness between his legs was normal and usually meant sexual arousal, the desire to mate with someone. He didn't quite understand why he was feeling this way about her, or what he should even do about his arousal, but he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

 _Why am I feeling like this? This never happens… I know White doesn't like to be watched, I shouldn't watch._ He tears his gaze away, looking down at his feet instead in shame, and the obvious bulge in his beige pants definitely wasn't making him feeling any better about the situation. N relaxed as she had finished applying sunblock and had decided to take a nap, mostly covering her body with a towel so she wouldn't sunburn. He allowed himself to watch her now, and occasionally scanned the surroundings to make sure nothing suspicious was happening.

A few hours after White had fallen asleep, N had started to relax when noticed that a pair of stocky and somewhat intimidating looking men had approached the beach, looking to be in their early 20s. One of the men pointed at the sleeping White, snickering. “Look at this babe? She's sleeping? I think I'm gonna help myself to a little touch. She's quite the looker, don't you think?”

  
The other man smirked. “Yea, she doesn't need to know. Just a little touch, since no ones around. Heh.”

N feels his entire body tense up. He wasn't sure what they were planning on dong to White, but they seemed like trouble. He walks out of the trees slightly and steps into the sand, his fists clenched. He stares down the pair of men, his blue eyes menacing and staring daggers into them.

_You won't harm White._

The men take a step back, a bit taken back by N's expression. One of them says quietly, “Fuck, I don't wanna make a scene. Whatever, let's get outta here.” The men scurry away, their tails between their legs. N smiles, happy that the threats to White had left. Just then, he hears White's little moan as she suddenly throws the towel off her body, stretching with her eyes still closed.

N's eyes widen as he quickly rushes back into the trees for cover. White had just opened up her eyes when he had gotten behind the big tree again. He breathes a little sigh of relief, grateful she hadn't caught him. He averts his eyes again when he notices her swimsuit, his face burning again. His stomach was doing somersaults as his hands shake in nervousness. For some reason, seeing her like that unnerves him, and he didn't know what to do about all these new reactions he was getting from his body. His knowledge in the intimacy category was very limited from all the years he spent locked away in his room.

“Crap!” White shouts, and N jumps up a little at her sudden exclamation. “It's already getting dark out…” White facepalms, shaking her head to herself. “I can't believe I slept for so many hours!”

N thinks to himself. _It felt like time went by so fast…_

White stands up, wrapping her towel around her body again. _I'll head back to the Pokemon center and stay in my room for tonight. I'll head to Jublilife city tomorrow to do some real shopping. Maybe I'll even pick up some souvenirs! I hear they have a ton of stores._

White grabs her bag and begins heading for the Pokemon center. N watches from afar, angling himself so he could see her going into the Pokemon center. She enters, and N wonders what she is doing. When she doesn't appear for a long time, he assumes she is sleeping in one of their little hotel rooms. He finally relaxes for the first time, knowing she will be safe at the Pokemon center. He walks a bit deeper into the forest and finds a tiny clearing between the trees and bushes where he can fit his sleeping bag. He sets up his little camp and lays inside the sleeping bag, waiting for sleep to come to him.

 _I am so relieved to see White is okay, but I need to make sure nothing happens to her during her stay. Team Plasma could appear at any moment, and I need to be alert for that. I also need to be awake early in case she wakes early as well. I need to see when she leaves so I can follow. I'll get up at sunrise._ N allows his mind to rest for the first time in a while, and is sleeping within minutes of laying down, exhausted from the day.

_The next day…_

N awakes, his muscles feeling uncomfortable as soon as he was conscious. Sleeping on the sleeping bag outside for 2 days in a row had definitely left its toll on him. He looks up, and is alarmed to see that it was past sunrise, which was the time he planned getting up.

_No! Did I oversleep? What if White left already? What if Team Plasma found her? No!_

N quickly stuffs his sleeping bag into his bag and sprints for the Pokemon center, various branches cutting at his skin. People in the town stare at him wide eyed as he dashes into the Pokemon center. He quickly approaches the front desk, scaring the woman working at the counter. “Hello! Are all the hotel rooms taken here?” N tries to compose his voice, but the urgency was taking over, and the poor woman looked terrified at his frenzy. “Um… No sir… We have only one hotel room at this Pokemon center, but the last occupant left a little while ago. Would you like me to book you a-”

  
“No thank you, bye!” N abruptly cuts the woman off and dashes out of the Pokemon center, heading north towards the next city.

_No, no, no! I'm such a fool. I overslept and White already left! She could be in danger because of me! This was supposed to be her vacation… I tried to think about how to make her happy, and I thought I could handle watching over her for a few days…_

N dashes through the route to the next city, leaping over the high ledges to take a shortcut. The people on the route watch him with wide eyes and open mouths, wondering how he managed to leap over those big hills like for the shortcut. N is relieved to see White's familiar figure in the far distance, her big brown fluffy ponytail giving her away. He breathes a sigh of relief, his pace slowing as a big smile grows upon his face. But it is short lived, as a very young trainer in the distance who had probably spectated N's fantastic hill jumping was pointing in his direction with a look of awe. N's gasps, knowing this was bad. The trainer was in front of White, so she would probably notice the trainer's astonished expression and pointing hand and would no doubt look behind to investigate. N had just begun to run behind a tree to hide when the trainer looks over to his friend who was standing nearby and shouts, “DUDE! Look at that green haired guy! He was like doing parkour stuff on the hills!”

Meanwhile, White hears this, and she gasps.

_Green haired guy? N? Is he here? There can't be too many green haired guys…_

Her heart flutters in excitement as she spins around to see what the trainer was looking at. She swears that she saw a flash of green hair, but it as gone in an instant as soon as she got to take in her surroundings behind her.

“Dang, that dude's fast! Where did he go?” The trainer's friend exclaims in wonder.

White is curious, and she can't help but to hope that it could be N, although she doubted it. She backtracks a little, scanning her surroundings for the so called green haired guy. She found nothing, and let out a big disappointed sigh.

_Of course he wouldn't be here… Why am I getting so excited…_

White sighs again before heading farther into town.

Meanwhile, N heaves out a big thankful sigh, glad she hadn't found him. Although he wasn't quite sure why she had turned back and sighed so much.

He waits for her to travel a while up the road before slowly following, making sure to avoid that annoying pair of trainers that had nearly exposed him.

White enters Jubilife city, and N does so a few paces behind her. He hears her big surprised gasp as she takes in the city. It was incredibly crowded, and there were various shops lined with Pokemon goods that were visible even from the entrance of the city. She squeals in delight and sprints down the streets, going to check out the merchandise. A certain shop stand caught her eye, it was filled with Pokemon dolls. She runs straight towards it, her eyes lit up in excitement. She looks at all the dolls, and a certain doll catches her eye. It was an adorable Zorua doll, and it made her think of N, since he had a Zorua.

_If I see N again, I want to give him this… I hope he will like it._

White quickly hands over some cash to buy it to the vendor, and N curiously peers out behind his tree he was hiding behind to see what she had bought. A little smile grows upon his face as he realizes she had bought a Zorua doll.

White walks away from the vendors after checking them all out, and squels again to herself as she hugs the new doll close. “Oh, N will love it!” She carefully tucks it away in her bag with a big smile on her face.

N's eyes widen. _She bought that doll just for me?_ A big smile forms on his face as a fuzzy feeling warms his heart, and he blushes to himself. _She is so kind… No one has ever gotten me a gift before…_

White skips around the city, clearly in an elated mood. She was currently imaging finally finding N and giving the Zorua doll. She wanted to see him truly smile in joy, she hardly ever saw him smile. She heads towards the west exit of the town, curious to see what was over there. It was clearly less crowded, and she was curious as to why. N follows closely behind, keeping himself hidden by buildings.

She wanders farther and farther into the western part of the city, curious as to what it held. Strangely, the very crowded city now was growing desolate of anyone, and by now she didn't see any people passing by anymore. This part of the city looked less friendly, the buildings were a bit shady with ivy growing everywhere and some windows of the glass on the buildings were cracked, signifying that it was probably abandoned.

Just then, she notices something wedged in between two buildings. It was a fallen potion, and it was at the end of an alleyway between two large buildings. She was lucky she had noticed it, it was quite far down the alley and it looked to be in perfect condition.

_I can use this for my Pokemon! I'd better grab it…_

White heads down the alley, a bit uncomfortable at how deserted this part of the city was. She wasn't sure why it was so devoid of people, but she found it creepy. As she headed farther down the alley to get the potion, she assumed that the buildings that were on either side of her were run down apartment buildings, since they had house numbers on them and a few had worn down welcome mats. She hoped that the people who lived here didn't mind her passing through quick to grab the potion.

_I'm just gonna get this potion and then head back towards the center of the town, it's seriously creepy how it's so desolate on this side of town. It looks like a scene straight out of a gang movie._

A door which sounded like directly behind her suddenly opens, causing White to gasp and jump up in panic. N was currently watching from the front end of the alley where she entered, trying to keep hidden but having a hard time seeing her at the dark end of the alley. He gasps too, surprised at the door suddenly opening. It seemed like no one lived on this side of town.

“Hey there, little girl. I suppose it's my lucky day to have such a catch waltzing right past my apartment. I'm glad I noticed you outside my window or I would have missed out...” A man steps out of the apartment in the alley, cackling sadistically. He corners White against the narrow alley, smirking deviously. N has just begun to move towards her to rescue her when White shrieks as the man suddenly grabs hold of her by the waist and tosses her carelessly into his apartment. N screams, running towards the man as he hears a sickening crack which he assumes was the sound of the impact of White's back hitting the floor after the man had thrown her into his apartment.

N was too far away, and he only made it halfway down the alley when the man had shut the apartment door behind him, leaving N stuck in the alley by himself. The last thing N heard was the man's booming sadistic laughter and White's painful shriek muffled behind the closed door.

* * *

 

_**Thanks for reading, guys! I hope you guys review, it motivates me a lot and I love to know what you guys think! Whether it be criticism or compliments or just anything, I'm glad to hear it. Anyways hope you enjoyed and please stay tuned for next chapter! Have a nice day!** _

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 of Awakened Emotions!

_**Hello guys, I'm back with another chapter! I'm very thankful for all the feedback and reviews so far, it means a lot! It motives me to write more, I hope you guys give me some more feedback! Without further ado, enjoy!** _

* * *

N had only made it halfway down the dark alley before the man has loudly slammed the door behind him. He heard the door lock click. The man began to laugh sadistically, his laughter very clear even through the closed door. White's shriek rings throughout his ears again.

"White, no!" N gasps, falling to his knees. How was he going to get in there?

N panics, fretfully running his fingers hurriedly through his hair in stress as he tried to decide what to do.

 _He wouldn't open the door if I knock… I'm not strong enough to take down that sort of door, it looks made of steel. What do I do?_ N begins hyperventilating, hating not being able to do anything to help White. She was so close, yet so far. White screams again, in more agony this time. "Get your hands off-" Her sentence is cut off with the sound of her moan of pain and he heard a crunch and then a rip.

_White, NO!_

An idea comes to N on how to save her, and he tosses out his Zoroark from his Pokeball. "Zoroark, use Focus Blast on the door!" N's voice is trembling, he is so worried about White. About a minute has already passed since she has been thrown in the room, and he didn't want her to be hurt.

Zoroark growls, releasing a huge pulse from its mouth, which travels towards the door and it instantly snaps into a million pieces, all falling in crumbles to the floor. N runs in as fast as possible. He gasps in astonishment as the scene unfolds before his eyes. The man had White pinned below him on his king sized bed, and the man had already torn off her shirt, and the remnants of the black vest and white tank top were the tatters on the carpet. She was wearing only her boots, jean shorts, and a pink lacy bra.

At N's sudden entrance, both her and the man abruptly look over to see who has entered. "N!" White chokes out, relived beyond means. The man growls in rage, frustrated to be interrupted. He swiftly rises from the bed, towering over N. Zoroark hisses behind N, ready to attack and protect his master. N had other plans. He briskly shoves the man away, and he grunts in surprise as he hits his back against the wall. White has fled the bed and went to hide behind N, still in her state of only shorts and a bra. As the man begins to get back up, N quickly tosses out his Vanilluxe. "Valliluxe, use frost breath on him!" Vanilluxe complies, a thick white haze speedily hazing towards the man. The man tries to dodge, but the freezing wind has frozen him solid.

"White, we should flee from him for now! He's frozen, but he will be able to move in about 20 minutes!" N returns his Pokemon to their balls, thanking them under his breath for their help.

White is still in shock from all the crazy events, but she manages a little grunt of acknowledgment. With tears still streaming from her eyes, she grabs the biggest shred of her white tank top off the floor and tries to cover her chest, but to no avail. She drops the shred of the shirt as N suddenly takes her hand, rapidly leading her out of the apartment and back into the alley. He continues to lead her down the alley, till the apartment wasn't in sight anymore. When they had reached the end of the alley, N spins around and grabs her shoulders. "White, White, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Do you-"

White suddenly throws her arms around N. He gasps in surprise, never being hugged like this before, except previously at the castle. He blushes when he feels her breasts against his chest, and his mind marveled at how plump and squishy they seemed. Her sniffles bring him back into reality as he realizes she is still crying. Guilt consumes him as she begins to sob, and he wishes he had gotten into the apartment quicker to save her.

"I- I was so scared." Her tears soak into his white shirt, and she continues so cry. N stands there awkwardly enveloped in her desperate hug, not sure how to make her feel better.

_I remember when she hugged me after the battle at the castle… She stroked my head… It felt good, and it made me feel better… Maybe I should do that? Would it make her feel better?_

He brings his arm up and begins to stroke her head comfortingly, marveling at how soft and fluffy her hair was. White squeezes him tighter, nearly knocking the breath out of him. "Thank you for saving me, N." She backs away a little bit, feeling shy now that she had emotionally broken down in front of him, and she was wearing nothing but shorts and a bra.

She sniffles and tries as best as she can to cover her chest with her arms, but it wasn't working. N had forgotten her state of undress, and his eyes slowly trail down to her chest. He blushes deeply, and politely avoids his eyes, knowing that he shouldn't stare at her in her undergarments. "White, are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." She says in a hoarse voice, sniffling again. "But I need a shirt..." She is blushing too, not believing what has just unfolded. She was grateful N had rescued her, but she never imagined herself being in a shirtless situation with him.

N clears his throat, promptly turning away from her and begins to unbutton his white button up that he wears over his black turtleneck sweater. White shuffles her feet while waiting for him to unbutton it, feeling awkward but still very jittery. N manages to swing his arm around to hand the shirt to White without turning his body, just so he wouldn't have to see her in her state of undress and make her nervous. Though in the back of his mind, he secretly wanted to a bit. "Thank you." White whispers as she slips it on, blushing again as the scent of N envelopes her. His scent was like evergreen trees. The shirt was still very warm from him, and she begins to button it. The shirt was way too large, since N was around a foot taller than White. The white shirt's sleeves covered over her hands, and the shirt was a bit like a short dress. Unless you really stared, it looked like White wasn't wearing pants at all since the shirt covered slightly over her short shorts.

"I'm done dressing." White murmurs. N turns around, still feeling nervous at the situation. His lips curl up in a little smile as he sees White in his shirt. A little chuckle escapes, and White puts her hands on her hips. "What's so funny, N?" She moves closer to N, having to crane her neck to look up at him. He doesn't say anything, continuing to chuckle to himself. "Yeah, I know it's too big, you're just so damn tall!" She fumes at how short she was, and probably was always going to be.

_She looks so cute…_

It really was too big on her, but he thought she looked quite endearing in it. Something about her wearing his shirt excited him for some reason, and he didn't quite understand why.

More pressing matters make their way into N's mind. "White, we should probably get out of here before that man wakes up… We should at least make our way to the other end of town."

White nods, and her mind begins to travel across various subjects as well.

_I can't believe this all happened… But why was N there? How did he know I was in trouble? Was he… Following me?_

Once they had walked much farther away from the apartment and were beginning to reach the nicer part of town, White speaks up. "N… I'm grateful and all that you saved me, but how did you know where I was?"

N's face reddens, he knew this part would be coming eventually. "Um..."

He really didn't know what to say. N didn't want to creep her out, he knew she didn't like people following her. Moments pass, and White was growing impatient. "N?"

"I found out after leaving the castle that Team Plasma is rebuilding… They said they wanted revenge on you, so I went to your home town to look for you and warn you and make sure you were safe. Your friend told me you went on vacation to Sandgem Town in Sinnoh, but I was still worried. Team Plasma is capable of many things, and I wanted to make sure you were safe… But I didn't want to ruin your vacation, since you probably didn't want to see me or hear about Team Plasma, since they probably couldn't reach you in Sinnoh anyways..." N is rambling now, his face growing hotter as he continues to disclose all his secrets. "I… I thought I'd watch over you while on vacation, just to make sure Team Plasma wasn't going to harm you. I thought I could keep you safe from afar without bothering you with my presence or news of Team Plasma… I didn't want to ruin your vacation, and I planned on telling you everything once you returned… I'm sorry..." N covers his face with his hands, mortified. He knew exactly how White felt about people following her, she had made it clear in Chargestone cave. She thought it was creepy.

_She is probably disgusted by me…_

White blushes, letting out a little laugh. "I'm happy you looked out for me, but you could have just told me! I'm not too worried about Team Plasma anyways, they have weak grunts, and they're probably weak right now." She looks over to N, seeing he is still looking a bit down. She awkwardly ruffles his hair, hoping to cheer him up. "I mean, you could have told me and then joined me on my vacation if you wanted! It's been lonely and I would have enjoyed your company!" N looks up from his hands, his cheeks flushed.

_She would have liked to have me around?_

She continues to ruffle his hair, and N closes his eyes, marveling at how good it felt, lowering his head a bit more so she would do it more. White smiles to herself, thinking he reacted just like the Pokemon Purrloin when it was petted. "So, N, would you like to travel with me?" White says out of the blue.

He looks up in surprise.  _Travel with her? She wants me to go with her?_

A big happy smile grows upon his face. "Yes, I would like to travel with you, if you don't mind."

She grins again, ruffling his hair one more time. His hair really was so soft and fluffy, she loved touching it. She suddenly drops to her knees, beginning to dig through her bag for something. N was a bit disappointed she was going to keep touching his hair, he thought it had felt really good.

"Ah, here it is!" White exclaims, pulling out the Zorua doll she had bought earlier in the day. "I got this for you, N! Well, you probably saw it earlier anyways if you were following… But here you go! It made me think of you, since you have a Zoroark!" She hands over the cute doll to N. He opens his hands hesitantly, never receiving a present before. He takes hold of it, liking how soft the fur on the Zorua doll was. He hugs it tightly, his eyes beaming in happiness. "Thank you, White!"

White grins.  _He really is adorable._ "You're welcome."

After a few minutes of staring and marveling at his present, he carefully tucks it away into his bag for now. When he looked up, he realized the sun was setting. Surprisingly, it was growing pretty cold out despite it being only early evening.

White had noticed the cold too, the cold breezes brushing against her exposed legs. She shivers, holding her arms against her chest. "N, we should get to a hotel for the night, it's already getting freezing outside!" N nods in wonder, since he has never been to a hotel before. She leads him down the streets of the city, keeping her eyes peeled for any hotel signs. She only sees one. It was a rather small building with a big red hotel sign. She hopes they have a room with more than one bed for them. "Over there." She murmurs, and N follows. They head inside the hotel building. The inside of the building was stark white, with marble floors and white wallpaper. They head to the counter, and an overly eager worker greets them. "Hello you two, are you guys looking for a hotel room?"

White nods.

"Lucky for you, we still have one room left! You got lucky, it's the last room! It's a couple themed room, so it's perfect for you two lovebirds!" The worker seems to swoon over them, and White feels awkward.

_They only have a love hotel room left? Great… This can't get any weirder between N and I. He saves me and I'm in just my bra and shorts, and I have to wear his shirt! Now we have to stay in a love hotel together!_

"Um, that's fine." White hands over some cash, and N is staring at the exchange with a confused expression.

_Couple themed room?_

The worker hands over their keys and room number, and White leads them up the stairs to where their room was supposed to be.

She takes a deep breath, and opens the door.

Inside, it was worse than she imagined. The room was themed with bright pink wallpaper, pink fluffy carpet, and all the furniture she could see was a hot pink color as well. At the end of the hotel room she was able to see the bed. The bed was tiny, and barely enough for two people. She scanned the room, looking for another bed, but she couldn't find any.

_Oh my god._

White's face is tomato red, coming to the realization that she and N would probably have to sleep in the same bed.

She notices a little package on the wooden end table by the entrance of the apartment. She hesitantly takes it, curious as to what it was. It was a small item, about the size of her hand and was packaged in plastic. A little sticker on the front of the package reads, 'Free gift for couples of the love room!' White rips open the bag as N peers curiously over her shoulder to see what the present was.

A little pink vibrator rests in her palm.

_Oh. My. God._

"White, what's that?" N reaches to grab the vibrator in wonder, but White quickly stashes it away in her bag before he can touch it and start with more awkward inquiries.

"Don't worry about it..." White takes another step into the love themed hotel room, knowing the night was only going to get crazier than before.

* * *

_**Hehe… Cliffhanger… Please review! It means a lot to me and motivates me to write more. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please stay tuned for the next chapter! Have a nice day~~~** _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 of Awakened Emotions!

_**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I hope I'm not rushing their relationship too much, haha. Anyways, enjoy!** _

* * *

 

White shoves the complimentary vibrator into her bag, away from N's curious and way too innocent hands. “Don't worry about it...” Her cheeks burn as she wondered what exactly she was going to do with this free gift that the hotel had so graciously provided...

N tilts his head to the side, very confused at what she had stowed away in her bag. His curiosity blazes, but he doesn't want to annoy White. He takes a step farther into the love hotel, closing the door behind him. Both he and White gasp as they take in more of their surroundings.

The hotel was rather small, but very vibrantly decorated with pink furniture everywhere. What really stood out though, was the fact that the shower was in the corner of the room. It wasn't behind any closed doors, it was just out in the open for anyone in the room to see.

_What kind of kinky crap is this? I know it's a couple's themed hotel room, but give some privacy!_ White fumes to herself, mortified at the thought of having to shower while in N's presence. She had really wanted to shower, and she definitely needed privacy to do that. On further speculation of the hotel room, she was pleased to find that the toilet was in a normal bathroom behind a door like it should be.

It didn't take White too long to find a massive cage that could fit a person in the other corner of the room next to the bed. The cage was attached to the wall, and the bars were a bright pink color to match the room. She wondered why the cage was there, but it didn't take her too long to make assumptions.

_Kinky bastards…_ White thinks.

N was also checking out the love hotel room, looking at everything with wide eyes. He heads over to the other corner of the room where the shower was set up. He furrows his eyebrows together, confused. “White, why is this shower not in the bathroom? What's the point of the shower if everyone can see you?”

He didn't seem embarrassed at all, and White envied that. She felt incredibly awkward right now.

White didn't really want to explain the love hotel situation to N, since she didn't exactly know how far his knowledge of intimacy went. She knew he had been isolated for a while and she had noticed he had a lack of common knowledge in many subjects. She didn't want to bring up the love hotel because it could possibly open up a whole other can of worms for awkward and strange discussions.

“Yea, it really is a weird hotel.” White says as she climbs into the pink cage to investigate. Sitting inside the cage, she felt like a gigantic bird. N sees her sitting in the cage. He raises one eyebrow, a little smile making its way onto his face. He was intrigued and amused by this development of White seeming to lock herself up. N ambles towards White and the cage, and she looks up at him in confusion behind the bars. Feeling playful with a mischievous grin across his face, he gently closes the cage door.

“Hey, N!” White exclaims, not believing he had just done that. “Let me out!” She furiously shakes the pink bars of the cage, the metal rattling violently. Although she was amazed he had locked her up, she couldn't help but be a bit amused at the situation as well when N started chuckling.

“Now you see what it feels like to be a Pokemon stuck in your ball all the time.”

White lets out a little humph, crossing her arms. She definitely didn't want to have this discussion right now, even though she knew N was just playing around. He comes forward and unhinges the cage door, freeing White.

She crawls out of the pink cage, standing up again with a little sigh. She honestly didn't know what to do now. Quite honestly, she felt gross from walking around the city and she wanted to shower. However, the love hotel design definitely was making that hard for her. Instead of bringing up the dilemma, she stayed silent, standing in the middle of the room and shuffling her feet.

N abruptly breaks the silence. “I'm going to take a shower.”

White opened her mouth to object. _Didn't he have any sense of self preservation? Does he not know you're not supposed to shower in front of others?_

“I'm going to shower partially clothed, of course.” Truthfully, N was feeling a bit nervous about the whole situation as well. Whenever he had bathed before, he was always in the privacy of his own room. However, he wanted to show to White that he was responsible and she could feel comfortable around him. At least, that's how he thought she would think of this whole situation.

White grins, entertained at his sudden idea, but also feeling a little nervous as well. “Okay, I won't look or anything, I'll be looking at my Pokedex in the corner over here so take your time. I'll even face the wall so you can feel comfortable.”

N clears his throat, the awkwardness getting a bit more tense. The pair could practically feel the atmosphere thickening around them. Talking about showering while in the same room, even when they will be fully clothed, it's still a bit weird. “Okay… Thank you, White.” He heads up towards the bathroom to get dressed, bringing his bag with.

White gulps, heading towards the corner opposite from the revealed shower. She gets on her knees, taking out her Pokedex and facing towards the wall like she promised. She powers on the device and idly scrolls through the entries of Pokemon, trying to keep her mind off this whole awkward and strange situation that was causing her heart to beat what felt like a million times a minute.

She hardly even knew N, and yet she was sharing a hotel room with him. A love hotel room with him, at that. But she didn't choose that. Her mother definitely wouldn't approve, but it was too late now. After some thinking, White decided staying in a hotel room would be better than camping outside that particular night. It was conveniently freezing outside, and White swears the heavens were out to mess with her life and make it as awkward as possible.

_Sure, make some creep try to violate me at the city…_ White shivers at the memory, shaking it away. _Then I'm in just my bra and shorts around N, a guy probably around my age who I haven't known for more than a few months. Then, the weather conveniently happens to be freezing outside, making camping impossible. And this city happens to have only a hotel with a love room in it, being the only available room. They don't even have a hotel at the Pokemon center like they did in Sandgem town. What are the odds of all this crap?_

White sighs, running her hands through her hair in exasperation at her incredibly crazy life. _I mean, I did invite N to travel with me and all, but I didn't expect being stuck in this sort of situation. It's not bad, it's actually a bit exciting, but incredibly nerve wracking… I definitely shouldn't be considering N in a romantic sense, since he and I were fighting for our ideals not too long ago. Then again, would that really be a problem? I really do enjoy spending time with him, and I think it is nice how he cares so much for Pokemon. I definitely don't regret inviting him to travel with me, I hope he doesn't either. But then again, why am I even considering him in a romantic sense? I doubt he feels that-_

White's jumbled erratic thoughts are interrupted by the sudden sound of a door slamming open. Surprised, she whips her head around to see N emerging from the bathroom wearing only plain black swim trunks. His entire upper body was exposed. His body was very lean and lightly muscled from who knows what. He was very fair skinned, and White finds herself staring. N notices her staring, and their gazes meet. White blushes, quickly turning her head back around towards the wall and hoping he didn't think she was a pervert.

_I forgot I wasn't supposed to look, but he surprised me!_ White buries her face in her hands, mortified.

Meanwhile, N is standing there, feeling quite conflicted. He felt ashamed that White had seen him in his half naked state, and he wondered why she had looked even after she said she wouldn't. At the same time, he felt a bit proud and happy that she wanted to look at him for some reason. And also at the same time, he felt a bit crestfallen that she had looked away from him so quickly.

_Why did she look? She said she was going to look away and stay in the corner and use her Pokedex instead… But why did she look away so quickly? Does she find me unappealing?_ N felt a little pain in his heart at this thought. _Does she think I'm disgusting?_

He shakes his head to himself, warding off his thoughts. He was feeling overwhelmed, too many new emotions were taking place in his existence and he felt like he was going to explode from all these new irrepressible and overpowering feelings. An entire decade in the castle hadn't given him anywhere near as crazy feeling and experiences that he had gotten in his few short months away from the castle for the first time. To be truthful to himself, N was overwhelmed, but he was overall enjoying nearly everything. Especially his time with White.

N continues to over think things in his mind as he showers, and eventually he turns off the water, silencing it, hoping it would also silence his conflicting thoughts. However, it didn't. He dresses quickly back into his usual outfit, except minus the white button up over his black sweater because White was wearing it.

“I'm done, White.” N announces timidly. White spins around, hoping the tension between them would cease. It had a little bit, but White was about to ruin it. “I'm going to shower next, N. Do you mind if I wear your shirt for now?”

N shakes his head. “You can keep it as long as you like, White.”

“Thank you. I'm going to go shower now, so don't look!”

She knew the irony of the statement, since she had peeked on N, but she hoped he wouldn't do the same or she thought she might just come undone on the spot. As she dresses, N heads over to the bed, crawling under the covers. He wonders idly to himself how both he and White would sleep in the same bed, since the hotel bed was very tiny. Unfortunately there weren't any couches in the little hotel room, and N hoped White wouldn't ask him to sleep on the floor. Though he would, if she asked. He buries himself under the covers, wondering if this is what an Drilbur feels like when they burrow into the ground. He hopes White wouldn't mind him hiding under the covers as she showered, he was quite tired and wanted to be comfy.

Meanwhile, White comes out of the bathroom in her swimsuit and heads towards the shower. She chuckles when she sees the big lump under the covers of the pink bed where she assumed N was most likely hiding. “N, what are you doing?” White continues to laugh as she steps into the shower and turns on the water. She was starting to feel a bit more comfortable with the whole shower situation.

“It's so I can't see you shower.” N's voice is muffled from under the covers, and White can barely understand him. Hearing him saying a line like that reminds her again of just how strange her whole situation was.

White's shower is quick and calming, and she feels clean and fresh as she heads out of the bathroom after getting dressed back into her shorts and N's white button down shirt. “Okay N, I'm done. Are you ready to sleep for tonight?”

N throws the cover off his face, breathing heavily from being stuck down under the covers for so long. “Yes, I'm tired, so if you don't mind, I'd like to go to sleep...”

White nods, heads over towards the door by the entrance, and flicks the light switch off. The room instantly goes completely dark, and White has a hard time finding her way back towards the bed. The small window by the bed barely let in any light, and she was currently feeling her way around to get back to the bed. She accidentally grabbed something weird, it felt like a foot. A little whine confirmed this, she had accidentally grabbed N's foot while trying to make her way back. Apparently he was quite ticklish. White snickers, wanting desperately to tickle him more but decides against it. N blushes, ashamed he had made such a noise.

She crawls into the pink fluffy bed, and she is dismayed to find that there is hardly enough room for the two of them. When laying as close as possible to the edges of the bed, their shoulders still touched a bit. N felt strange, sharing a bed with someone else. He found that he sort of liked it, but his heart was pounding furiously at the unfamiliar and exciting situation.

It is silent for a while, neither of them say anything. It was a bit unnerving yet strangely comforting to have someone else by your side, even if you had just been battling them to change the world only a few days prior. Both of them happen to be thinking the same thing, how much that had happened in the past week and how much more they had got to known each other.

The events from the past day suddenly flood N's mind. “White, I'm so glad I was able to help you today in the city. Are you sure you're okay?” Her intense sobbing was still fresh in his memory, and it broke his heart that it could have been avoided if he had only helped her a bit sooner.

White sighs. “It was terrifying, but I'm glad you were able to help. I'm okay because of you. Thanks again, N.”

“I'm sorry I couldn't help you sooner… I would hate to have my first human friend hurt just because I was too slow.”

She gasps, and this surprises N. “What is it? Do you not consider us friends?” He feels a sharp pain in his heart at this. He really wanted to be friends with White, and he wanted to spend time with her. He would be very sad if she didn't feel the same way.

_Has he really never had another human friend? I knew he was isolated, but I didn't know he was to that extent. I feel so bad… I was constantly surrounded by my friends, always happy. N had to suffer all alone._

“No...” White murmurs. “That's not it, I would love to be your friend! But you really didn't have any friends until me? Weren't you lonely?”

N stares up at the ceiling, contemplating. “I was a bit lonely sometimes, but I usually had my Pokemon friends to keep me company. At lot were often abused, but I helped take care of them. They were not just my friends, but my family as well. Concordia and Anthea were my family, too.”

She thinks of the little boy sitting alone in his room surrounded by abused Pokemon. Her heart breaks a little for him. “Did you and Ghetsis ever have a better relationship before all this happened? Was he always so power hungry?”

“I was abandoned by my parents in the woods, and Ghetsis found and adopted me. I was grateful to him that he gave me a place to say, and I never really disliked him until the end. I thought I knew him, but I never truly did. I thought he cared for Pokemon, at least a little, but he was just power hungry.” As N speaks, he absentmindedly traces his fingers up his arm along a deep scar that White hadn't noticed before. She could see it dimly through the moonlight shining into the window.

“N, where did you get that scar? It looks very deep.”

N chuckles. “Oh, this scar? It has been here for a long time.”

White waits for his continuation.

“A long time ago, not long after I arrived at the castle, I wanted to explore outside again. That was the first and last time I disobeyed Ghetsis. He told me not to leave, but I tried. I paid the price, he punished me.” N felt a bit uncomfortable talking about such an intimate detail of his past, but he knew he could trust White. The room is completely silent for a few moments, and suddenly N hears quiet sniffling. White suddenly wraps her arms around him, pulling him into an awkward hung since they were still laying on the bed. Her tears drip onto his black sweater.

He instantly becomes very concerned for her. “White, what's wrong? Why are you upset?” He demands.

She sniffles again, managing to sob out a few words. “It's nothing… I just feel so bad, you were treated so badly at the castle.”

N hesitantly brings a hand up to her head before deciding to stroke her hair comfortingly like he had earlier in the day. “Don't worry about me, White. I'm fine.”

“Just remember, I'm your friend, okay!” White pulls out of the hug, and N wishes she hadn't. He had hugged her 3 times so far, and he enjoyed them a lot. It made him feel comforted and warm.

N smiles brightly. Finally, a true human friend. “Thank you, White.”

“Goodnight, N.”

“Goodnight, White.”

Before sleeping, N reaches over the bed to dig through his bag, and he pulls out the Zorua doll White had given him earlier in the day. He returns back to the bed and hugs the doll tightly to his chest as he thinks of White and her kind smile as he dozes off into a peaceful dream. White follows suit soon after, dreaming of Ferris wheels and green hair.

* * *

 

_**There you go, chapter 6! I really hope you guys enjoyed, please review! It motivates me a lot to write more and I love feedback :). Anyways I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, see ya soon!** _


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 of Awakened Emotions!

_**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I noticed something funny- on the views manager for this story it shows that like chapters 2-5 got the least views while chapters 1 and 6 got the most. I don't quite get that, haha. Do people just skip for the good stuff? Also, sorry, but this chapter will be short. I'm tired and I have to go on vacation for 3 days tomorrow, so I thought a small update would be better than no update! Anyways, enjoy!** _

* * *

N awakes the next morning with the feeling of something unfamiliar on his body. He felt like he was being restricted a bit, yet he was also oddly comforted by the feeling of having something so close. His cloudy blue eyes open slowly, and the early morning sun outside blurs his vision for a few moments.

He feels a bit feverish for some reason, and hopes he isn't getting a cold. His thoughts quickly become alarmed as his vision focuses and he notices a mass of brown curls splayed across his chest. He realizes that White was laying partially on top of him. Her lower body was on her own side of the bed, but she must have rolled over onto him slightly in her sleep because now her head was upon his chest and her arms were wrapped around him.

Blush creeps onto his cheeks, and his heart begins to pump faster as he realizes the situation. It was so exciting to him, having his friend this close. He had never slept in a bed with anyone else before, he has never woken up with someone upon his chest… Despite the nerves shaking his body, he was quite happy with the situation. He looks down at her hair, thinking of how fluffy and soft it looked. He hesitantly reaches out to touch it, and it felt like how it looked but even softer. He never wanted to push her off, since laying in bed with her upon his chest was so comforting. He hadn't realized how nice human contact was, until White. However, his bladder was protesting and he had to go badly.

N gently slides out from under her, trying not to rouse her from her peaceful sleep. As he stands away from the bed, he smiles a little seeing her tranquil expression on her face in her slumber. He quietly walks towards the bathroom, but White was already starting to wake up. She hadn't realized she had rolled onto N in her sleep, but now that he was gone, her conscious seemed disturbed at his absence and caused her to wake up.

It takes her a few moments to be functional again, but she panics as soon as she realizes N is missing. Her heart beats faster as her gaze sweeps around the room, desperately looking for him.

_He can't be gone again… He always disappears so mysteriously… I really wanted to travel with him…_

"N!" White cries urgently, startling N in the bathroom. He was just about to exit and he hurries his pace when he heard her exclamation.

"White, what's wrong?" N hurries to her side, putting his hands on her shoulders and staring into her eyes intensely. He was a bit disturbed by the tone of the voice she had when she called his name, she sounded like a Pokemon who had been abandoned.

Her eyes widen as she realizes N had simply gone to the bathroom. Her entire face turns tomato red as she realizes how clingy and irrational she must seem to him.

_He didn't leave, he was just in the bathroom… I'm such an idiot!_

"N-Nevermind..." White turns her gaze away, embarrassed at her reaction when she thought he had left. Without even realizing it, she had already started to take his company for granted and had been happy at his constant presence the last day. When in Unova, hey used to talk for only a few brief moments before they battled, and then he would be off on his way. White really liked having his company now.

However, N wasn't quite understanding why this has all happened and why she had seemed so panicked. "White, please tell me what upset you." He was currently on his knees staring up at her as she sat upon on the bed, his eyes pleading. He didn't like seeing her upset, he wanted her to be happy again. Her smile always brightened a room.

"It's nothing, N. I just woke up and I thought you had left for good…" White looks downward again, avoiding his gaze. "You always used to disappear so suddenly."

A warm and fuzzy feeling makes its way into his heart, and he smiles brightly. This was the first time someone ever wanted him to be around. She actually enjoyed his company. She cared about him, and she didn't want him to leave. This made him overjoyed.

_She care_ _s. She truly cares._

"I'm not going anywhere, White. You said we were going to travel together, right?" He gazes up at her with his eyes twinkling in excitement. He couldn't wait to go sightseeing, spend more time with her, and experience all kinds of new things.

White grins down at him, crawling off the bed and stands next to him. He gets up off his knees, standing up as well. He looks down at her with a little smile. She was again reminded of their massive height difference. Despite being about the same age, he was more than a head taller than her. It always made her a bit nervous, but in a good way.

N chuckles suddenly, and White looks up to him, confused. "What?" She demands. He says nothing, seeming to be staring at her head for some reason. She just now notices her reflection in the standing mirror in the corner of the room. Her hair had gotten extremely messed up in her sleep, and it was sticking out at random angles everywhere. Her hair tie also must have gotten lost somewhere in her sleep too, because her hair was now cascading down her back in fluffy waves instead of her usual ponytail. She hurriedly grabs her bag and digs around in it for her brush. She pulls it out and quickly tugs the brush through her curls in an attempt calm the wild mane. N chuckles at this, he found it so endearing that her hair seemed to have a life of its own and he found it even more endearing that she didn't want him to see her hair like that.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner it was so messed up?" White grumbles, still brushing her hair. She had always been self conscious of her fluffy and curly hair, since most people seemed to like straight hair better and she always felt like an oddball. She now felt a bit upset that N had laughed at her hair. She felt a little insulted and definitely ashamed.

N notices her distress. "White, you misunderstand… I wasn't laughing at you, I just find your hair adorable, it's like the hair of a Whimsicott."

Her heart flies at his statement, her cheeks warming up even more.  _He thinks my hair is adorable? People always made fun of it, and I hate_ _d_ _my hair because of it. But someone actually likes it…_ _N likes it..._  She felt happy that someone actually liked her hair for what it was. Perhaps even happier that he happened to like it.

White finishes with brushing her hair and stows it back in her bag. "Well, N, I guess we're in the same boat then." She ruffles his fluffy green hair, and she smiles as he makes a little moan of contentment. N loved when she touched his hair, it felt so good. No one ever has touched his hair like that before. His face was of pure bliss as she continued to touch his hair. She kept going, intrigued by his dynamic facial expressions as she did so. His eyes were closed and his head was tipped forward so she could have easier access to his hair. His lips were curled up in a peaceful smile. She was again reminded of how he was like a Purrloin who wanted to be petted. She giggles a little, thinking if N would have the ability to purr just like a Purrloin.

She pulls her hand away, and raises her arms above her in a little stretch. "Okay, N, we've got stuff to do today! I want to buy some clothes here at the city first. After that, I wanted to head to Eterna city. However, my map shows that if we want to get there we have to cross Eterna forest, and it looked huge on the map! Are you up for it?"

N nods enthusiastically, feeling very excited to start the sightseeing. "Sure, let's go there! Is there anything of interest at that city?"

White nods, her smile growing. "Apparently there is a statue of a legendary dragon at the city! It is also right next to a huge mountain. I've heard old stories saying that 2 legendary dragons reside at the top of the mountain!"

N grins, wanting to talk to the legendary dragons. He wanted to befriend them and hoped they would perhaps tell him amazing details of the past, since they have probably been around for eons.

"Okay, let's go!"

_Later…_

"Ugh, they hardly have anything my style!"

Despite White being a bit of a tomboy, she was quite picky about her clothing. She also was very frugal, and she wanted to spend as little money as possible. It was quite a clashing combination, and she hadn't found anything in the Jubilife city market that she had liked yet even though they had been searching for hours.

Eventually, N had joined in on the clothing search, much to White's dismay. She felt sort of awkward asking N to help her search for clothes, but it definitely made the whole process easier. He had already picked out a few outfits, trying to think of the clothes that would suit her taste. She had informed him she wanted something cheap, stylish, but not too girly. He had already shown her a few outfits but she had said no, saying they were too expensive.

N clears his throat as they stood together digging through more clothing racks. "White, if money is an issue, then I can give-"

"No thank you." White says abruptly, continuing to search through the shirts. She already felt like she owed N so much, and she hated the idea of borrowing money from someone. "Thanks for the offer, though."

A few minutes later, N thinks he has finally found something she might like. "White! Do you like this outfit? It is a discount if you buy the entire outfit and the shirt has an Eevee on it!" He grins adorably, obviously liking the Pokemon Eevee a lot. He holds up the outfit to her, and she had to admit, it was cute. It was a short jean skirt and a black off the shoulder tee shirt with a picture of an Eevee on the center. Although skirts weren't exactly her style, her jean shorts were very worn and damaged and probably needed to retire. She liked denim a lot anyways. She adored the Eevee design on the shirt, since she had always wanted an Eevee but had never found one.

"It's so cute! Thank you for finding it, N!" Feeling very happy, she abruptly pulls him into a quick hug before pulling away again only a few moments later. The sudden hug had astonished him and left him breathless, his cheeks flushed. Her hugs always left him taken aback and at a loss for words. He had wanted to hug her longer but she had already taken the outfit from him and went to go pay for it.

She was so excited to wear her new outfit that she had gone to the dressing room right away just to change. She had to admit, changing up her style made her feel fresh and renewed. She neatly folded up N's shirt that he had given to her and stepped out of the dressing room. N was waiting for her on the outside, and his expression lights up when he sees her. "You look beautiful, White!"

She blushes, embarrassed at his sudden outburst. "Thank you..." She murmurs shyly. Reaching her arms out to him, she hands over the white folded shirt she had borrowed from him. "And thank you for letting me wear your shirt too."

N takes his shirt back, stuffing it back in his bag instead of wearing it over his black turtleneck sweater like he usually did. The afternoon sun was a bit too hot for two shirts, so he decided to go without it for now. "You're welcome, White."

They walk through the city, heading towards the northern exit. "Well, off to Eterna city!" White exclaims.

N nods enthusiastically, and White suddenly takes his hand as they head onwards towards the next route. He smiles at her touch, but is a bit dismayed when his vision blurs suddenly as they walk together. N was still feeling a bit feverish from the morning. When he had woken up in the morning, he had felt strangely warm and dizzy. It seemed like just a slight cold, so he had ignored it, having fun with White half the day instead and forgetting about the slight dizziness and fever. Little did he know, it was going to cause a much bigger problem later on…

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed, please review and give me your feedback! I love feedback, it means a lot! Anyways, sorry if the chapter was a bit short, I'm tired and have to go on vacation for 3 days tomorrow so I thought I'd put in a little update before I left. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter, have a good day!** _


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 of Awakened Emotions!

_**Hey guys, I'm back! You'll never guess what I bought… I got an N body pillow! Haha, it's awesome! I hug it every night hehe. I also thought I'd share this little fact. Whenever I write this story, I listen to the original soundtrack from Black and White. I know I'm weird, haha. Anyways enjoy, and sorry for the little delay with this chapter, I was on vacation.** _

* * *

As White and N head off towards the next route hand in hand, N feels an abrupt wave of dizziness washing over him. He stumbles, tugging her hand a bit in the process, causing White to swiftly look behind her. She sees his woozy expression and instantly becomes very concerned. "N, are you okay?" She demands, grabbing tighter onto his hand to make sure he doesn't fall. N blushes, feeling embarrassed and yet a bit happy at how worried she was for him. She wraps her arms lightly around his shoulders to steady him as he continues to wobble a bit more.

His vision was blurry and he tries to focus, the dizziness gradually fading. He smiles down at White, feeling a bit ashamed that she had to hold him up just to make sure he didn't suddenly tip over. "I'm okay, thank you, White. I just felt a bit dizzy for a moment there..."

She clicks her tongue. "Have you not been drinking enough water? Have you been making sure to take care of yourself? It's so hot around here, yet you're wearing a sweater and long pants!" She shakes her head back and forth and takes out her bag, fishing out a bottle of water. She hands over the bottle to N.

He gulps, the water seeming amazing to him right now. He had to admit, he hadn't been taking care of himself too much ever since he had followed White. He was too concerned about her to worry about anything else, and the little snacks he had eaten on the way definitely hadn't quenched his thirst. But, he hesitates. "White… I thought two people aren't supposed to drink out of the same beverage?" He had learned this from Anthea and Concordia. Although he didn't object to drinking from the same beverage as her, he wanted to make sure she was truly comfortable with it.

N seemed so serious over just a bottle of water, and White found it amusing and a bit cute. "Don't worry about it, N. You're my friend, so as long as we both think it's okay, you can drink out of it if you want!" She pushes the bottle into his hands, inviting him to quench his thirst. She smiles brightly.

Untwisting the cap, N realizes how thirsty he is as he downs half the water bottle in a few huge gulps. The cold water rushes down his throat, and he feels revitalized. He screws the cap back on and hands it back to White. He did feel a lot better, but he still felt a bit feverish.

_I don't want to worry White anymore, I hope this feeling will go away soon. I'll leave it for now._

She tucks the bottle back in her bag and cheerfully takes N's hand again. "Well now that's over with, let's get going!"

Trekking through the route north of the city was pretty easy, it was a small route. White and N were relieved to find that a cave was in the distance. They wanted a shelter from the extremely hot and blazing sun, and a cave seemed like a perfect solution.

"N, look! There's the cave that leads to the next route. It looks pretty dark though, we're gonna have to feel our way around just to get through."

They sprint towards the cave together, craving the sweet release of shade from the sun. N steps into the cave first, gasping at how incredibly dark it was inside. The mouth of the cave barely fit a person, and when you entered it almost felt like you were entering a different world. The light from outside barely made any progress inside the cave, and only a few inches around the entrance of the cave was illuminated. Everything else was pitch black dark.

Although N hated to admit it, he was a bit unnerved by complete darkness. It always made him nervous that he couldn't see what was around him or what he was doing. Seeing complete darkness like this reminded him of when Ghetsis would lock him in the dark closet at the castle when he misbehaved. Ghetsis had figured out N was afraid of the dark, and had turned locking him into the pitch black room as one of his forms as punishment. The memories of being stuck in the dark closet for hours sent a shiver up N's spine, but he hoped having White at his side would help keep him sane.

White steps inside the cave, standing next to N.

"Wow, we really are gonna have a hard time getting through here. We'll just have to keep our eyes peeled for an exit lighting so we know where to get out. Don't let go of my hand, okay?"

N nods, firmly grasping her much smaller hand within his own. He attempts to shake off his fear off the darkness, instead focusing on the feeling of White's warm and small hand, and how pleasant it felt inside his own. He pushes away the memories of the dark closet and Ghetsis, taking another step into the cave.

They travel deeper into the cave, and soon they can't even see the entrance light anymore from where they came in. N was walking fast, wanting to get out as fast as possible. However, not having a single source of light definitely wasn't helping his problem.

"N, slow down! We can't see anything well enough and you could trip on a-"

Her sentence breaks off when she gasps, her foot hitting a sudden rock in her path. She begins to tumble forward with a little cry of surprise.

N hears her, pulling her hand towards him in an attempt to prevent her from falling. However, being unable to see anything was making this incredibly difficult. Her abrupt weight being pulled upon him sends them both towards the floor. He lands with a painful impact upon his head on the floor, grunting from the inevitable bruise he was going to be having on the back of his head later. He instinctively puts his hands out to help cushion her fall, but had probably only made it worse. Her breasts collide with his hands, squishing into his palms as her head awkwardly lolls over his shoulder. She squeals at the sudden sensation of her chest being groped, her breath warm in his ear.

Although they were both unable to see a single thing, N quickly forgot about the pain on the back of his head as the two soft mounds had entered his palm. He had no idea what they were, and is suddenly captivated by these little squishy things in his hands. He squeezes them rather roughly, and is startled when White cries out.

"N!" She manages to moan out, attempting to squirm free. Her breasts squish up against him more as she thrashes about trying to break free of this human pretzel situation. She brings her knee up, trying to free herself desperately in the dark. She was blushing furiously, having a feeling that those things on her breasts felt like hands. While trying to free herself, she ends up rubbing her knee right against his groin, causing him to moan in turn. His body involuntarily convulses, and he finds himself pressing his growing erection onto her thigh, wanting her to touch him there more. He gasps again when the friction from her skin mysteriously makes his groin grow hotter and feel incredibly good, even though he was still wearing pants.

White wasn't quite sure what was poking her in the thigh, since the darkness concealed everything. However, she was pretty sure N was groping her breasts, and she wasn't sure if it was intentional or not. Blushing, she finally manages to free her leg, but her arm was caught. She was going to need N's help if they were going to get up. He still hadn't freed his grasp from her breasts, and she moans again when he kneads them between his fingers, transfixed. He was panting slightly, aroused. White touching him in the groin had definitely knocked him over the edge, and he now had trouble formulating a single coherent thought over the intense shroud of arousal taking over his mind.

She had to resist pushing her chest into his palms more, because although she didn't want to admit it, it felt amazing when he touched her like that. Her face grows warmer as she tries to pull away again."N!" She hisses. "You can't go around touching a girl's chest!"

His face turns redder as he realizes what he had been doing. "I- I'm sorry, White! Please forgive me, I couldn't see and-"

"Yea, save it for later. Pervert." She mutters, a little grin making its way onto her face. Although she was still embarrassed, she wanted to tease him a little bit.

_No!_ N thinks in alarm.  _She sounds angry at me! I am such a fool! I couldn't see, but that doesn't forgive my actions! I don't want White to hate me..._

He frantically feels his way around in the dark, grabbing onto her shoulders when he finds them. He awkwardly embraces her. "Please forgive me, White! I didn't know what I was doing… Plus, you have very nice, uh," He frantically searches his mind, trying to remember the words of the female anatomy he vaguely remembered from his home tutoring. "You have very nice breasts." He figured White would appreciate the compliment, since N thought saying something like that was on the same level as saying that someone had nice hair or a nice smile. Plus, he truly thought her breasts were wonderful. He wanted to touch them more, but it seemed White didn't want him to, much to his dismay.

White gasps, blushing even more. She didn't want to explain more to him, since it would make the situation even more awkward. She huffs, crossing her arms.

_Whoever was teaching him about the outside world did a piss poor job._

"T-Thank you, N." She manages to murmur, wanting this situation to be over with. She definitely didn't expect anyone to be complimenting her breasts, especially N.

They both stand up, the atmosphere seeming tense again. She abruptly takes his hand, and they continue on in the cave in silence.

They both silently replay what had happened moments ago in their minds, both being embarrassed but secretly liking what had happened.

Minutes pass, and they notice a beam of light. "N, it's the exit!"

The both dive for the beam of light, stumbling out into the grass.

"Ah, we're finally free! Eterna forest!"

She throws her hands up into the air, praising the heavens for the shade that the thick canopy of the forest overhead provided. With the canopy of leaves, the forest was startlingly dim, although it will still a big contrast from the pitch black cave.

White collapses onto the ground with a victorious sigh of contentment. "It's so breezy and refreshing here!"

N nods in agreement, smiling a little after seeing her own triumphant grin. He holds his hand out to her, pulling her back up. "Shall we?"

They travel deeper into the forest, a bit unnerved by the strange lack of any other people in the forest. It was eerily quiet, and the only noises were the breeze lightly ruffling the leaves and their own footsteps padding through the grass.

Much to his dismay, the dizzy feeling begins to return to N at an alarming rate. At first, he only felt slightly dizzy. As they stumble farther into the forest, the feeling becomes unbearable and he begins to walk slower and slower, and she begins to pull him along, not noticing his slow pace. He doesn't want to worry her, but he knew he had to tell her about his condition. before it got any worse. He opens his mouth, but finds himself unable to say any words. His vision clouds up more as everything around him becomes a mass of green blobs that were supposed to be trees. He barely hears her talking about them probably being lost, and the last thing he hears before he passes out is her concerned cry for him as he falls over onto the grass, his conscious fading to black.

"N!"

* * *

_**Sorry for the short update, it just felt right to end it here! I'll update more soon since I'm back from vacation, so don't fret! Please review, it means a lot and I love to hear what you guys think! Anyways, hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter! Have a nice day!** _


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 of Awakened Emotions!

_**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!** _

* * *

The dizziness overwhelms N as his vision clouds up more. His legs give out, sending him falling towards the ground. The last thing he hears is White's concerned cry as he lands on the grass, his vision fading to black as his conscious slips away from him.

White had felt the sudden strong tug on her hand, which nearly sent her falling towards the ground as well. She spins around to find that N had fallen over, passed out in the middle of the grass patch.

"N!"

She falls to her knees, quickly shaking his shoulders to see if he was alright. He wasn't moving, and the only thing that seemed to move was his green hair as she shook him back and forth.

Frantically, she presses her ear to his chest, making sure he was still breathing. His breaths were shallow, but still there nonetheless.

She anxiously runs her hands through her hair, not knowing how to help him. She knew that they were too far from any sort of hospital, and she knew she didn't have any way to get him to one, even with the help of her Pokemon. None of her Pokemon were big enough to carry both of them, except perhaps Zekrom. However, there was no room in this crowded forest to call him in. Her mind quickly goes through all the possibilities that she could do to help him, but she found none that would work since he was unconscious.

_I can't use Zekrom… I definitely can't carry him, and I only have 2 Pokemon that could fly. I could put N on Zekrom and I could ride Braviary… But there's no room to call out Zekrom any where near here! Both of us wouldn't fit on Braviary… What do I do! I'm going to have to do the best I can to take care of him here._

With her hands shaking, she puts her hand upon N's forehead to check if he had any sort of fever. She gasps, his forehead feeling incredibly hot. His face was flushed as well. A frown grows upon her face.

_He has a bad fever… How long has he had it? It wouldn't make sense for it to surface only now when it is this bad. He must have had the fever for a while. How did I not notice? Why didn't he tell me? He must have been pushing himself too hard while trying to help me._

White strokes the green hairs framing his face, sadness and guilt overwhelming her. She didn't like seeing N so sick, and she definitely hated that she could hardly do anything about it. She also knew it was probably her fault he was like this, which only made her feel even worse.

_I'll have to get him comfy first. I should also make him something healthy to eat. Maybe something like soup would be good for a cold. It's a good thing I have a crap ton of supplies in my bag._

She brings out her sleeping bag, setting it up on the ground next to N. She gently rolls him onto the bag, feeling bad that she had to be so rough with him. However, he would probably thank her later for getting to sleep in a sleeping bag rather than on the grass. She covers him with one of her small blankets from the bag, tucking it over his chest.

Even through all of this commotion, N still hadn't stirred. Growing more worried, she quickly gets to her next task. She digs through her bag, trying to find the cooking supplies she had packed somewhere at the bottom of the huge thing. She finally finds her small cooking kit. It included a fire starter, a small pot, a bowl, a plate, a spoon, and a fork.

_Looks like I'll be cooking old style today. Now where are my canned foods? I know I brought a few just in case..._

With a little backward glance at the sickly N to make sure he was still okay, she digs farther into the bag and pulls out canned chicken noodle soup.

_Now for the hard part, making a fire._

She sets out all the cooking supplies, then stands up again to check up on N once more. He was still fine, but his breathing was becoming more labored as time went on. She ruffles his green hair, making a silent promise to herself that she was going to help him get better as best as she could.

White forages around the surrounding area, looking for sticks and rocks she could use to make a small fire. This was an easy task, given they were in the middle of the forest. She comes back a few moments later to their little camp with big handfuls of little rocks and sticks. She lines the rocks in a circle, not wanting to start a forest fire once she got this little fire going. She piles the sticks into the circle of rocks, stacking them up against each other as best she could. It was growing harder to see now, since the sun was setting and the thick canopy of leaves overhead blocked out much of the remaining light from the decaying daytime.

She takes out her lighter, flicking the switch on the twigs and starting a small flame. A grin spreads across her face as her plans work. The twigs catch fire, creating a small controlled fire that stayed within her circle of rocks.

White sets up the cooking stand over the fire, setting up the pot on top of it. The process took longer than expected, since the cooking stand kept falling over. By now, nearly an hour had passed since N had blacked out. She hoped that the soup she was making would somehow help him. After the cooking stand was set up, she puts the pot onto it and pours in the chicken noodle soup, stirring it around with the fork. After that was done, she stands up, dusting off her hands. It would be a little while before the soup would be ready, so she wanted to use that time to help out N more.

She crawls back over to the sleeping bag he was laying in. She rests her hand upon his forehead again. It was still very warm. His breathing had stabilized a little, but she felt bad that he seemed so feverish. An idea formulates in her mind as she pulls out a rag and her water bottle from her bag. She dumps the cold water onto the rag, folding it and putting it onto N's forehead.

_This should help him feel better, at least._

She swears she sees a tiny grin form onto his face as she places the cold rag onto his forehead. He stirs in his slumber, making a little grunt of approval as he breathes out heavily. His tongue lolls out of his mouth randomly, causing White to giggle a bit.

_He must smell the soup…_

White heads back over to the pot, stirring the soup again as the smell wafts into her nose. It smelled delicious. White decided that she was going to have a little soup as well. She was glad the can made more than enough for two people. She pours the mass majority of the soup into the big bowl for N, making sure he got most of the chicken in the soup too. Since she only had a bowl and plate in her food kit, she dug out a few remaining scraps of chicken at the bottom of the pot and used the soup as a sort of gravy for the chicken on her plate.

She crawls over to N, bringing the bowl full of soup with her. She notices N's nose twitching. He breathes in heavily, his cloudy blue eyes slowly opening. The first thing he sees is White's concerned face leaning over him. Her face awfully close to his own, causing him to blush. He felt shy that she was so close and looming over him like that.

"N, are you okay? How do you feel?" She demands.

N smiles dreamily, still only being half awake. "I feel a little tired, but I'm okay." His blue eyes open a little wider as his mind begins to wake up a bit more. "Wait… What happened? Why am I laying down?" He starts looking around frantically, extremely confused and disorientated. Last time he had seen, it was bright outside.

"You passed out, so I took care of you." She says.

A smile grows upon his face.  _She took care of me? She is so kind..._

White suddenly leans forward, her chest moving directly in front of his vision. He blushes again. "White, what are you doing?" Although N definitely didn't mind. She moves the rag off his forehead and presses her palm to it, checking his temperature. "I'm seeing if you still have a fever. It seems you're still pretty warm, so you should have the soup I made for you!"

Although White didn't want to admit it, she wasn't the best at cooking, since she usually just ended up eating at restaurants or eating little snacks while traveling. She was proud that the soup she had made at least looked edible. She hoped N would like it.

With a big grin, White grabs the soup bowl and hands it back to him. He takes the bowl in wonder, staring at it with wide eyes. He felt so loved and special, since no one had ever made food for him before. When at the castle, he had always been left alone to take care of himself. He had always made his own food. Without noticing it, a tear slips out of his eye, rolling down his cheek. Various feelings of joy and warmth flows inside him. He finds both his eyes tearing up as he takes a bite out of his first home made meal. Delicious flavors flow through his mouth and he revels in the taste of the meal White had made just for him.

White notices his tears and leans forward, incredibly upset that he was crying. "What's wrong N? Oh, I bet the food tastes bad… I'm sorry, you don't have to eat it. We can go buy something at the city." She looks down, ashamed at her cooking skills.

N furiously shakes his head, not knowing how to convey to her that she had moved him to the point of tears. However, he was still chewing. He didn't want to see her upset for a moment longer. Chewing the chicken would take at least a few moments more, and he wanted that sad expression of hers to be gone. He sets down the bowl for a moment and makes various crazy hand motions and approving mumbles, trying to show her that he loved what she had done for him.

_This is definitely delicious! But I'm not crying, am I?_

N feels the wetness on his cheeks, and is a bit puzzled at himself.

_Why am I crying? I'm so happy right now… Oh, I remember that sometimes people cry when they are very happy. They don't just cry when they are sad. This has never happened to me before…_

He quickly swallows the remainder of his food. Leaning forward towards White, he grabs her small shoulders. "No, White, that's not it! The food is amazing, it tastes very good! I was just so happy that you made it just for me..."

Her heart soars as she takes in his praise. Her cheeks heat up as she takes in his close proximity. They both stare eye to eye for a few moments, both unable to look away. With their hearts beating fast, White feels a sudden urge growing in her chest. Without thinking, she quickly leans forward, planting a small kiss upon his cheek. N gasps, quickly bringing his hand up to his cheek that had been kissed in amazement. His eyes were wide and his face was flushed. He found himself at a loss for words from that little kiss on his cheek. The only thought he was able to formulate in his mind was of how soft her lips were and how much he wanted her to kiss him again.

White blushes deeper, not believing she had just kissed his cheek. She couldn't find a reason in her mind why she had just done such a thing. She had only done it because it felt right in the moment. Inching away in embarrassment, she hands the soup bowl back to N, avoiding his gaze. "Finish up your soup, N. It will help you get better."

N complies, taking the soup bowl back with his expression still dumbfounded. He takes another mouthful of his delicious soup. He nearly drops the bowl because his hands were shaking so badly. White kissing him had truly shaken him to his core and he didn't know what to do now.

Minutes pass in awkward silence as the pair eat their meals back to back, not looking each other in the eye. Although they didn't speak, both of their minds were on the same thing. The kiss White had given N on the cheek only a few moments before.

After finishing eating, they both put away their dishes back into the food kit. White decides to break the silence between them. "We should get to sleep, N..." As if to cement her statement, the night breeze blows past them, causing her to shiver.

N nods, pulling out his own sleeping bag to sleep in from his bag. Guiltily, he notices he had been laying on White's sleeping bag, which she had pulled out and set up just for him. He also notices that his own sleeping bag was much higher quality, being made of much thicker fabric that would obviously keep someone much warmer than White's sleeping bag.

Seeing White's shivering shoulders, N decides what he is going to do. He hands over his bundled sleeping bag to White. "My sleeping bag is thicker, so you should sleep with it tonight. You look very cold."

White huffs, crossing her arms and hoping she would stop shivering. She didn't want to worry N. She thought he probably needed the sleeping bag for the breezy cold night more than her anyways, since he was sick. "I'm fine, N. I'll be all good once I get in the sleeping bag… Plus, you're sick, so you should have the better sleeping bag. Plus, it's your sleeping bag anyways.

N didn't want to see her shivering all night. "White, please take my sleeping bag. I'll be fine."

She shakes her head furiously back and forth. "No, I'll be fine. Now get your rest, you need it." She playfully ruffles his green hair, pushing his sleeping bag back into his hands.

N sighs, knowing it was useless to argue with White. She had always been so stubborn. He sets up his sleeping bag only a few inches away from hers, crawling under the covers of the bag as she crawls under her own covers as well.

Once under the covers, White didn't want to admit that being in her cheap flimsy sleeping bag wasn't much better than just standing out in the open breeze. She didn't want N to make a fuss, so she tried to keep her teeth chattering quiet. She didn't want him to become more sick. She knew that if he found she was still cold, he would insist again on trading sleeping bags.

Meanwhile, N wasn't doing much better. His forehead was incredibly hot, but he still found the other parts of his body to be quite chilled. He didn't even think of complaining, though. He was already currently feeling guilty about using the better sleeping bag. However, he knew arguing with her further wouldn't solve anything.

They lay there for a while, only a few inches apart, staring up at what little stars they could see through the thick leaves of the trees overhead. N's mind begins to travel places. He finds himself thinking of what had happened at the castle only a few days before.

"Thank you, White. For taking care of me while I was sick… That was the nicest thing someone has ever done for me."

White smiles to herself, feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside. "You're welcome, N."

"Also, thank you for showing me that humans and Pokemon truly belong together."

Surprised by the sudden topic change, White turns on her side to face N. She was surprised that N had already changed his opinions on people and Pokemon, even though their final battle had taken place only a few days before. "You're welcome. But have you already changed your mind on people and Pokemon?"

N turns on his side as well, facing White from a few inches away bundled in his own sleeping bag. "I foolishly assumed that all Pokemon hated people. I think somewhere along the way of my journey outside the castle, I had noticed that many Pokemon were happy with their trainers. I just didn't want to believe it. It was easier for my naive mind to cling to what I had grown up seeing, which were abused Pokemon. I am truly selfish. It was you and your Pokemon that always made me doubt my ideals. You always seemed so happy together with them..."

White reaches out towards him, finding his hand and lacing her fingers through his. "It's not your fault, N. You can blame Ghetsis for trying to manipulate your viewpoint and surroundings. I think if I was put in the same position as you, I probably would have believed the same as you did. It's horrible when trainers abuse their Pokemon.." White squeezes N's hand a little tighter.

N takes comfort with her small hand within his own. "It makes me happy that you think that, White. But truly, I don't even deserve to be here with you. I nearly ruined everything between Pokemon and humans just because of my naivety. I thought I would make Pokemon happy, but eventually I would have learned that many Pokemon would be heartbroken to be separated from their trainers..."

She squeezes his hand again. "It's okay, N. You were just manipulated. Your heart was in the right place, you truly care for Pokemon. You more than deserve to be here next to me. You are an amazing and kind person." She wanted to say more, but she holds back her voice and tries to steady her teeth, since they were violently chattering from the cold. N notices, beginning to feel more guilty. He finds himself inching towards White, wanting to comfort her and keep her warm. He drags his sleeping bag with him until their sleeping bags are slightly overlapping. N pulls the covers of his thick sleeping bag over the two of them, which was a bit difficult since it was only made for one person. He ends up having to inch even closer to White until their shoulders touch.

However, White didn't object to him coming closer. She was freezing and N's presence at her side was very comforting. She eagerly inches even closer towards him, their bodies touching even more. Since he was much taller, she was snuggled up against his chest. He looks down at her, a little smile upon his face. "You looked cold, so I thought we could stay warm together." With his heart beating so fast, he found it amazing that he was able to make his sentence sound so steady.

Blushing, White muffles her face into his black sweater. "Thank you." She murmurs.

As they lay there in silence for a few more moments, both too nervous to fall asleep, N finds himself thinking of the kiss again.

 _I wish she would kiss my cheek again… It felt so nice… It was so soft and warm._ N strokes his cheek where she had kissed him earlier.

He begins to consider asking White to kiss his cheek again, but his cheeks flush as his mind instantly dismisses the idea. He thought it would make White uncomfortable. However, his mind continues to replay the situation again and again. His hands begin to shake in nervousness as he considers asking her to kiss him again. His heart felt like it was going to explode.

White feels N trembling. She hopes he is not cold. "N, are you okay?"

"White… Will you..." N murmurs, barely understandable even though White was laying next to him.

"Will I what?"

"Will you… Will you please kiss my cheek again?"

She gasps at his sudden request, her heart picking up in speed even faster than it was before. Although she had to admit, she had enjoyed the little kiss between them earlier as well. It didn't take her much thinking before she decides. However, their situation wasn't exactly optimal for her to kiss his cheek. They were currently both laying on their sides with White's head against his chest. She wraps her arms around his back, pulling herself up towards his face. Her chest molds against his as she brings her face up to his. N finds himself thinking about her breasts again as they squish against his chest.

White quickly presses her lips to his cheek, then leans over and presses her lips to his other cheek. She quickly retreats back under the covers, hiding with her head against his chest again. Her heart was thudding at what felt like a million miles an hour. She felt like she was going to go crazy.

Meanwhile, N was in heaven. He had expected her to decline his offer, or kiss only one cheek if he was lucky. However, she had kissed both! He felt like he had just won the lottery. A big smile grows upon his face. Despite being nervous and embarrassed, he found his voice again. "Thank you, White. Sleep well..."

The two stop conversing, but are unable to finds sleep for a long time because of the nervousness between them. However, sleep eventually comes, and soon the pair are sleeping with White's head upon his chest and his arms around her back.

* * *

_**This was a pretty long chapter for me, I hope you guys enjoy! Please review, it means a lot and gives me motivation! Anyways, please stay tuned for the next chapter!** _


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 of Awakened Emotions!

_**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I have some bad news… I won't be able to update quite as often because my summer break is ending and school consumes a lot of my time. I will still try to update as much as I can, so please understand! I'll try for 3 times a week to update, but hopefully no less than once a week if I get super busy with stuff at times.** _

* * *

White slowly slips out of her sleeping state when she slowly becomes aware that something warm and heavy was obstructing her ribs as she lays in her sleeping bag. She gasps out a little air, opening her blue eyes to see what was constricting her. It was early morning, and the sun had barely risen. The first thing her eyes focus upon is a mass of tea green hair which blocked out most of her vision. She cranes her neck upwards, wondering what was on her. She finds that N and her must have changed positions in their sleep, since he was now hugging her like a teddy bear with his sleeping face nuzzled into her chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around her midsection.

Her face warms up as her eyes widen. He was hugging her like a doll. Had he mistaken her for the Zorua doll she had bought him?

_I'm not a Zorua doll, oh my god!_

Although White had to admit that being in this position was embarrassing and a bit exciting, it hurt her ribs a little. She attempts to pry off his strong grip, but it was useless. He was obviously much stronger than her, even in his sleeping state. White found this fact a bit embarrassing but also frustrating. She pulls at his arms again, at least hoping he would wake up. When that doesn't work, she tries to move his head off her breasts, since she found that part the most embarrassing. His head would barely even budge.

Finally, White gets fed up. With her cheeks flushed, she loudly proclaims, "N, I'm not a Zorua doll!"

Her loud voice next to his head causes N to rouse out of his dream. His cloudy blue eyes slowly open, and the first thing he sees is White's blushing face. "I'm not a Zorua doll." She repeats in exasperation, but giggles as she sees N's very confused expression. He realizes after a few moments that he had been clinging onto White, and abruptly pulls away with blush creeping onto his cheeks.

_I dreamed I was hugging White… I never knew I was actually doing it in reality as well…._

Meanwhile, White has lifted up her black shirt up slightly so she could inspect the area on her midsection where he had been holding on so tightly during his sleep. N wonders what she is doing, and watches in wonder. Various pink marks the size of his fingers were displayed across her midsection. Guilt consumes him as he realizes that he had held onto White too tightly in his sleep and had caused her pain. He doesn't know what to do. He wants to make it better. He wanted to erase the pain he had caused her.

"White… I'm sorry… Are you alright?" N's blue eyes are extremely concerned for her.

White grins. "Don't be so worried, it hardly hurts. Don't be sorry, I'm fine." Although she was trying to reassure him that these little pink marks that would likely fade in an hour were nothing to worry about, N didn't seem to be calming down.

N suddenly leans over, pushing her down gently and begins to lightly kiss each pink mark on her midsection that he had caused. White gasps, his lips upon her midsection causing her stomach to fill with butterflies. Her heart beat faster, knowing N was on top of her. It made her nervous and excited at the same time. Somewhere in her mind she knew she should stop him, but she couldn't form any words.

He kisses another pink mark as White whimpers, "N, what are you doing?"

He kisses another one and then responds. "Your kiss upon my cheek made me so happy, and I thought kissing these marks would make you happier and make the pain disappear." His lips graze another little pink spot as she finds herself gasping again. The feeling was so intense for some reason, and she found that she liked it a lot.

After kissing the final mark, N brings his face away from her midsection and peers up at her face as she was pinned beneath him. His cloudy blue eyes stare into her deep blue ones. "I'm truly sorry, White."

She laughs nervously. "It's really nothing, N. But thank you for trying to make me feel better. It was kind of cute."

His eyes widen at being called this.

_Cute? I'm cute?_

His blush deepens as he crawls off her her. He stands up and offers a hand to help her up as well. She takes his hand, standing up beside him. It is silent a few moments more before White decides what she thought they should do next. "Are you ready to head to Eterna City?"

N nods with a big grin.

_Later…_

Eterna city was a bit disappointing, other than the statue of the dragon that they checked out before heading to Mt Coronet. The city was small and rather bland. The statue of the dragon was often the reason why visitors would stop by before heading to the next town over.

The pair head towards the mountain, staring up at its peak in wonder. The mountain was perhaps the biggest they've ever seen, and the top of the mountain wasn't even completely visible from where they were, since the clouds covered it up at some point. However, they were able to see that towards the top of the mountain that they were able to see, they saw that it had gotten high enough in altitude that snow had covered higher parts of the mountain.

"I can't wait to reach the peak of the mountain! I wonder if a legendary Pokemon actually resides there? I really want to see it with my own eyes!" In her excitement, White begins to pull N's hand a little faster as they walked together towards the entrance of the cave of the mountain.

N can agree with her excitement. He also wondered if a legendary Pokemon truly resided at the top of the mountain like it said in the legends. They travel farther and the cave, and luckily it was bright enough to walk around. As they reach the exit of the cave, N begins to concentrate to see if he can hear the voice of the legendary Pokemon. He hears nothing, and he and White exit the cave. Once outside, they are truly at the base of the mountain and they both look up in wonder. Luckily, this side of the mountain had a trail they could follow towards the peak. However, it would definitely take a long time to get all the way to the top.

Traveling up the mountain the first hour was easy. Sure, it tired out their legs a bit, but the temperature around them was reasonable. Not too hot, not too cold. However, as they traveled up higher towards the peak, the weather began to grow colder and colder the higher they went. By now, a few snowflakes had started to fall onto them. White begins to shiver, and N notices.

"White, wait."

White spins around, teeth chattering. Although she was cold, she was more so focused on getting to the peak of the mountain than anything. "What is it?"

"You're wearing only a short sleeve shirt and shorts… You seem so cold. You can wear my white shirt over yours to help you keep warm." N pulls out his bag, digging through it to find the white button up that she had borrowed from him previously. He hands it towards her.

White wanted to deny his kind deed and say she was fine, but she was definitely freezing now that she had stopped for a moment from all the running and hiking. She gratefully takes the button up, slipping it over her black off the shoulder tee and buttons the shirt up. Luckily, the white button up was pretty long on her since N was so much taller. It covered up some of her exposed legs.

"Thank you, N. Now, let's get to the top!"

White had just taken N's hand again when he gasps, falling to his knees. A loud shrieking voice has suddenly invaded his mind.

_Stop! It hurts! STOP! AAAAAAAAAAA!_

N curls up in a ball, the voice echoing extremely loud throughout his mind. He knew somewhere in his mind that one of his Pokemon friends must be in trouble nearby. The loudness of the shrieks continues to invade his mind, and he wants to help his Pokemon friend who seemed to be in agony.

White gets on her knees next to him, holding his shoulders in panic. "N! Are you okay! N!"

Although the screams of agony were crippling to him and seeming to consume everything, N manages to stand up. "There's a Pokemon in trouble! It's in horrible pain… We need to help it! I think it is at the top of the mountain!"

White nods, and they hurriedly run the rest of the way up the mountain.

As they near the peak of the mountain, the screams of the Pokemon in N's mind grow louder, and he finds it hard not to fall over and curl up into a ball like he did before. It was such a strong presence of a voice, it was overwhelming. He had never heard a Pokemon's voice quite like it. The voice seemed to be something different. It held power, it held authority.

The pair are out of breath but continue the hurried pace up the rest of the mountain. As the peak comes into view, they both gasp in unison. The peak of the mountain had come into view. The peak was surprisingly flat, and there were old stone tiles covering most of the ground. Crumbling collumns surrounded the edges of the peak. It had probably been some sort of temple or shrine at one point before it had collapsed somehow into this ruined state.

However, at the peak, N and White weren't alone. Once they walked onto the stone tiles of the ruined temple, they saw that team plasma had set up a sort of camp there before them. A group of 6 grunts were huddled around a small machine, and the machine was powering a yellow beam which streamed towards the source of the Pokemon cries. At the edge of the peak, a massive Pokemon stood on all fours. It had a long neck and had a sort of fan of metal on its back. It looked to be made of steel. It was the legendary Pokemon Dialga.

The screams of Diagla's agony continue to echo through N's mind. Dialga notices N, and cries for help once it sees them. The yellow beam from team plasma's machine seemed to be immobilizing Dialga, since it struggled but was unable to move much.

"Team plasma, free that Pokemon now!" N steps farther onto the peak, hand in hand with White.

"Yea, free the Pokemon, or ELSE..." She hisses loudly.

The grunts quickly turn around, surprised to have a visitor at the top of a mountain. A female grunt addresses them with a scowl. "It seems like we have uninvited guests. One of you guys take care of them while I continue to draw the power from Dialga."

N growls under his breath as a different grunt approaches them with pokeballs in hand.

White stands there, unsure of what to do since she didn't have her pokeballs or Pokemon. Regret courses through her as she sees the legendary Dialga in pain but is unable to do much of anything about it. Rescuing the Pokemon would be all up to N, since he was the only one with the Pokemon he could use to fight the grunts.

N touches his Pokeballs on his belt with a mournful expression.  _I'm sorry, friends, but I'll have to rely on your strength again to save this Pokemon. Please forgive me._

N tosses out his Zoroark as the grunt tosses in his Krookodile.

Dialga roars again in agony as its power continues to be sapped away by team plasma's machine.

_I swear I'll save you, Dialga._

Little did they know, team plasma didn't plan on using Pokemon as the only weapons to defeat them…

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed guys! Sorry for the short chapter and potential spelling and grammar issues, I'm tired and I have school in a few hours so I hope you guys understand. Please review and tell me what you think, I really love feedback! Anyways, please stay tuned for the next chapter!** _


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 of Awakened Emotions!

_**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Thanks for the comments so far, they mean a lot to me! I always get a big grin when I read them. Anyways, please enjoy the new chapter!** _

* * *

_I swear I'll save you, Dialga._

N tosses out his Zoroark as the plasma grunt sends out his Krookodile. The two began to fight, and White was left to watch. She hated this feeling of being unable to do anything without her Pokemon. She regretted leaving them in the PC for her vacation and promised herself that she would take them out once they got out of this mess.

She scans her surroundings, wondering how she can help. The plasma machine seemed to be drawing energy from the legendary pokemon Dialga.

_If I can just shut off that machine, I can free Dialga! I don't see pokeballs on any of the other grunts… Maybe I can shut off the machine without them harassing me with their pokemon? They'll probably tackle me down, though… But I think I can see the power switch from here. If I can just quickly turn it off, Dialga should have time to escape. If only N could help me with this… But I know he will have to finish the battle with the grunt which will take a little while._

White stares deeply at where team plasma was working on their machine. They weren't paying attention to her, they thought she was useless. White was about to prove them wrong. She sprints across the temple, and the grunts at the machine notice. They aren't sure exactly what she was doing, and they start shouting at each other to stop her. Two grunts dive at her, trying to grab her. She narrowly dodges, and both grunts end up diving straight for the floor. She grins as she approaches the plasma machine, and there was a female grunt there waiting to stop her. White shoves her away, sending her falling to the ground. She quickly switches the power off on the machine, causing the yellow beam of light to cease, freeing Dialga.

"Plasma bastards." White whispers under her breath with a triumphant smirk.

Dialga roars, now being free from its restraints. It angrily opens its mouth, sending an intimidating dragon pulse in the direction of the plasma grunts. They narrowly dodge the pulse, screaming and running down the mountain with their tails between their legs. "Plasma retreat!" One of them shrieks as they all sprint down the mountain.

The grunt fighting N had just recalled his final pokemon after losing. He hisses in frustration. "No way in hell am I retreating! Ghetsis will have my head if he knows we failed again. He begins to desperately sprint back towards the plasma machine with the pointless hope of starting it back up again. N recalls his pokemon, then runs after the grunt and roughly grabs his wrist. "Stop! You've lost, so retreat! Why do you have to hurt innocent-"

His sentence is cut short as the angered grunt has suddenly pulled out a small knife, slicing up N's arm harshly. "You stay the hell out of my way." The grunt growls furiously, raking the weapon up a little farther up N's arm to prove his point. N falls to his knees in pain, whimpering as he holds his profusely bleeding upper arm. White screams for N, rushing to his side as Dialga roars, upset that its rescuers have been harmed. It sends out another dragon pulse, this time aiming for the plasma machine. The machine explodes and crumbles upon impact. The grunt swears under his breath, and takes a run for it, knowing that he had no chance of trying to draw power from Dialga without the plasma machine.

White wanted to chase after the grunt and give him a piece of her mind, but she was much more worried about N. He was currently on his knees, holding his wound on his upper arm. "N, are you okay?" She demands. N whimpers under his breath, the burning in his arm very hard to ignore. "It hurts a lot… But I'm okay..." He tries to stop his tears from flowing out, but a few escape from his blue eyes, rolling down his cheeks silently.

Her heart convulses as she sees N in pain. It made her want to cry too, and she wished she had been able to stop the grunt. However, it had all happened too fast for them to have done anything about it. She quickly brings out her bag, furiously digging through it to find her medical kit. She finds it, pulling it open and hastily setting it beside N.

She knew she was going to have to ask the impending question in order to treat him. Although it embarrassed her, N's health was obviously much more important. "N, it's going to be hard to bandage your upper arm with that sweater on. Can you please take it off so I can treat you?"

N was in too much pain to care what she did right now. He complies with her wishes, pulling off his black sweater with a wince as the fabric brushes against his wound. Although he was embarrassed for her to see him only partially clothed, he wanted relief from the pain. With his breathing labored and his vision a bit blurry, he holds out his arm in hopes White can soothe the pain. She gasps when she sees the amount of blood from his upper arm. Luckily, on further inspection, it seemed he wasn't going to need switches nor a hospital trip. He was just going to need a large bandage and a lot of medicine.

She takes out her bandage roll, applying some medicine onto it and gingerly rolls it around his large wound. She covers the wound, wincing as she notices the amount of blood soaking into the bandage. After wrapping it, she ties up the ends and securing it. She leans forward, kissing him on the cheek, hoping he would feel better. "There you go, N."

With the medicine applied, his arm was already beginning to feel a bit better. Her kiss upon his cheek had definitely made him feel better as well. He manages a small smile towards her as he reaches for his sweater. "Thank you, White."

"You're welcome. You're okay, right?"

He nods. "Thanks to you."

Secretly, White was a bit sad to see the sweater going back on him. She thought he looked good shirtless, and she found herself staring at his naked chest as he begins to pull the sweater over his head. N notices her stare upon his body and blush creeps onto his cheeks.

A loud stomp interrupts the two of them. Startled, the two look behind them. In the midst of the injury happening, they had both forgotten that Dialga was still there.

_I give my gratitude to you both for assisting me in this situation. Thank you._

N smiles warmly at the large legendary pokemon. He turns to White, whispering a translation to her. "Dialga says thank you."

"You're welcome!" N and White both shout in unison. They look back at each other, amused that they had spoken the same words at the same time.

With a farewell roar, Dialga summons a portal and disappears inside. The portal closes behind it. N and White watch this scene unfold with wide eyes.

"Legendary pokemon really are amazing..." White whispers.

N grins, taking her smaller hand in his own. They had gotten quite comfortable holding hands, and now it felt like second nature to them. "I'm glad we were able to help Dialga." N says, looking towards where the portal Dialga used had been.

"I wish we could have taught those plasma bastards a lesson. But I was so worried about you, I let them get away..." White grumbles under her breath, cursing the plasma team again.

Guilt dawns upon N. "Sorry for getting hurt, White. Those grunts need to pay for what they have done."

White shakes her head, putting her hand upon his head and ruffling his green hair gently. "It's fine, N. I'm just glad you're okay."

After talking a bit more, the pair decided they should climb down the mountain and set up camp for the night, since the sun was beginning to set. By the time they had climbed down the mountain and exited the cave, it had already grown to nearly night time. The new route they had found had a bridge crossing a river, and they decided to set up their sleeping bags under the bridge for the night.

As N lays in his sleeping bag waiting for sleep to come, he notices White had her back to him, and she was slumped over with her arms seeming to be moving furiously. Curiosity overtakes him as he silently crawls out of his sleeping bag. He sneakily peers over her shoulder, incredibly curious as to what she was doing. She was currently writing in her journal.

"White, what's that?" N murmurs, resting his chin on her shoulder as he peers over to see what she was doing. His warm breath tickles her collar bone, and she gasps at his sudden closeness. Blush creeps upon her cheeks as she quickly closes the journal. "I'm writing a diary."

N's curiosity peaks as she quickly tucks away her diary. "A diary? Like an auto biography?"

"Well, I guess it's sort of a biography. I write about my day and my feelings in here, as well as my secrets."

His eyes sparkle. "Secrets? Can I read your journal, White?"

She crosses her arms, huffing. "No way! I have super secret things in there." She tucks her journal back in her bag, laying back down in her sleeping bag with a sigh.

_There's no way I'd let him see what's in my journal… That would be way too embarrassing…_

Disappointment consumes N as she puts her journal away. He had really wanted to see what was inside. After she said he couldn't look at it because of the secrets inside, he found himself wanting to look at it even more. He was curious about the inner workings of White's mind and he wanted to learn and understand more thing about her.

However, he decided he would respect her wishes. He lays down in his sleeping bag as well, pulling out his own Zorua doll that White had bought for him. He hugs it close as the pair both attempt to get some sleep. White had fallen asleep quickly, evident by her now heavy breathing. However, N found his mind being taken over by the thoughts of her journal.

After a while of tossing and turning, N sits up from his sleeping bag with a sigh. He wanted to respect White's wishes, but he really wanted to know what sort of secrets she had. As he sits up, he notices her pink journal poking out of her bag. With a bit of guilt, he gives into temptation and quietly grabs her journal, flipping it open with nervous hands.

_I'll just take a little peek…_

He flips through the various entries, turning it to a random entry, He begins to read, his heart pumping fast in nervousness. The entry date was a few months ago.

_Today I watched that new romantic comedy movie. These always make me so happy but also jealous of how cute their relationships are together. I really wish someone would carry me princess style in their arms like he did in the movie._

N begins to think to himself, planning that he would surprise her by picking her up and carrying her princess style. He hoped it would make her happy. Although he knew he should put the journal back, he guilty finds himself flipping to a more recent entry, the one from the current date.

_Today N and I saved a legendary pokemon from team plasma. It was really crazy, and I thought we weren't gonna be able to do it. However, he was able to fight off the grunt and I was able to turn off the machine. But he got hurt! I was really worried that he was going to be very seriously injured, but luckily he didn't need stitches. The wound still looked very painful though. It made me really sad seeing him in pain… It made me want to cry. Ever since N and I have been traveling together, I've been so happy. He always brightens up my day because he is just so adorable and kind. I hope we can continue to travel together. He always makes me feel so nervous… I wonder if I'm starting to like him as more than a friend? That would be very embarrassing…_

N quickly shuts the diary, stuffing it back into her bag with his face flushed and his heart soaring. It made him feel so warm and fuzzy on the inside but also nervous.

_She feels the same way as me… She makes me nervous as well, and I love traveling with her. But, I think she is more kind than me. She is the kindest person I ever met… I'm lucky that she wants to be friends with me. But what did she mean that she likes me as more than a friend?_

As N lays back into his sleeping bag, he continues to ponder White's words from her journal as he slips into a deep sleep filled with dreams of her smile, her kisses on his cheek, and her fluffy hair.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, guys! Please review and or comment, I love feedback! I read all comments and reviews, and I appreciate them a lot. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please stay tuned for the next one!** _


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 of Awakened Emotions!

_**Here's the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy! Also, as a side note, I'm ordering a doujinshi about N and White! If you don't know what a doujinshi is, it's a fan made manga. Although it hasn't been translated yet and it's in Japanese, I am still excited. It's definitely going to be time consuming trying to to do Japanese to English stuff just to read it, but it's worth it!** _

* * *

 

The next morning, N and White were both curled up in their sleeping bags minding their own business and relaxing before they were going to keep traveling. Moving around all the time definitely was exhausting to both of them, and they wanted to take an hour or two just to relax in the little camp they had set up under the bridge.

Meanwhile, N's thoughts were consumed of White's journal. Although he had felt guilty for reading it the previous night without her permission, he wanted to make her wish come true. She had wrote in the journal that she really wanted to be carried princess style. N always felt like he owed White, since she was always so kind and helped him out constantly. She was the main reason he was able to realize that Pokemon and humans truly belonged together, and she was the only person to ever treat him like he mattered. He also wanted to see her cute expression when he carried her. He hoped she would smile or blush. He thought White had the most beautiful smile, but she was also very cute when she blushed.

However, N didn't quite know how to go about picking her up. It was definitely awkward, and it caused N to halt his progress. He ends up laying in his sleeping bag still, blushing as his heart beats faster with nervousness. He watches White with a conflicted look. He wanted to surprise her and make her happy, but he couldn't get his limbs to move out of nervousness.

_What if she doesn't like if I hold her? What if she gets mad?_

Currently, White was laying in her sleeping bag with her Pokedex, staring down at the screen as she scrolled through the various entries. A few moments later, she promptly powers off her Pokedex, stretching her arms in the air with a little sigh. "We should probably get going to the next city." She stands up from her sleeping bag, looking over to N to see what he was doing. She was a bit confused to see that his face was flushed and his expression seemed conflicted. "N, what's up?"

_The element of surprise is probably the best… She said she had always wanted to be carried like a princess, so it should make her happy. I also want to see what it is like to hold her in my arms…_

With his mind made up, N quickly gets up from his sleeping bag. He approaches White with a determined expression. He hopes that White will be happy to have one of her wishes come true. White gasps when N suddenly scoops her up in his arms bridal style with ease. Blood rushes to her cheeks at this action. "N, w-w what are you doing!"

Her body begins to slip from his grip a bit, and his hand slips from her waist and he nearly drops her. He has to grip the next thing he can, which happened to be her butt. She gasps as he gropes her bottom suddenly. Their gazes meet as they both blush again. Although N was pretty lackluster in street knowledge, he knew you definitely couldn't go around touching people's bottoms. He quickly slips his hand back up to her waist. N studies her expression, confused. She seemed angry yet happy at the same time, perhaps the word to describe her face would be flustered?

"I thought you wanted to be carried princess style?" N murmurs to her, sad by her seemingly angry response.

"I have always wanted to be carried like a princess… I was just surprised at how sudden it was. But wait… How did you know I wanted to?" She glares up at him, suspicions forming in her mind. She had definitely noticed in the morning that her journal was not in the same exact place that she had left it from the previous night.

N avoids her gaze awkwardly, but could still feel her staring daggers at him. He didn't want to lie, but he also didn't want her to be angry at him. His heart sinks as he realizes he shouldn't have mentioned that he knew she wanted to be carried.

White really hopes that N had not read her journal, since she had written some very personal and embarrassing things in there, and a few of those entries involved him. "N, did you read my journal?" She really hoped he hadn't read it, but she had a growing feeling that he had. After all, he had seemed so interested in it the previous night. She had also left it out foolishly, and it was in a slightly different position when she saw it next. He must have looked at it, there was no other explanation for how he could have known about her wish to be carried.

N looks down, still avoiding her gaze. "I'm sorry White, I only read a little bit. Please forgive me. I saw that you wrote you wanted to be carried like a princess, and I wanted to make you happy..."

White squirms out of his arms and lands onto the ground. She shuffles over to her sleeping bag, hiding under the covers and covering her face with them. She was so ashamed that he had seen her journal. She couldn't be mad at him, since he was so sincere about it. She was only upset because she was afraid of what he had seen in the journal. She remembered writing about him from her entry the previous night, saying that she might like him as more than a friend.

Guilt consumes N as he watches her hiding under her sleeping bag. He realizes that she must be embarrassed since he had seen some of her secrets. "I'm sorry, White." He bends down, awkwardly wrapping his arms on top of the lump under the covers that was White. He hoped an attempt at a hug would make her feel better, since her hugs always warmed him from the inside out. He remembers her kind words from her journal. "White, I'm happy to know that you care about me and want to keep traveling with me. I feel the same way."

If even possible, more blood rushes to her cheeks. She was happy to know N felt the same way, but he still didn't mention the more than friends part from the journal…

Suddenly, N gasps sharply as he feels an intruding wetness on his arm and hands. He had just noticed that his wound on his arm from the team plasma grunt seems to have reopened. Fresh blood had dripped down his arm and past his fingertips. He was glad that none had gotten on White, but he knew he would definitely need a new shirt now.

White had been alerted to his sudden gasp. "What's wrong?" She crawls out from under the blanket, noticing that N's hand was covered in deep red blood. She couldn't see any more, since he was wearing a black sweater. "What happened?" She rushes over to his arm, pulling up the sleeve in horror. His arm was covered in blood. He winces as his wound begins to throb. "I think my wound from yesterday reopened." N murmurs.

She shakes her head back and forth while grabbing her bag and pulling out her med kit. "Oh, you must have done it when trying to carry me! Why did you do that! You're such a dolt! You need to be more careful when you're injured. Now sit down so I can treat your wound."

N flinches from her harsh tone, but he knew he had been acting rashly when he still had a moderately serious injury. He looks down in shame, sad that he had worried and made more trouble for her. She was angry that he had hurt himself again just to make her happy. Although him suddenly picking her up had made her a bit happy and definitely embarrassed, she felt horrible that he was hurt again because of her. He sits down so she can treat him. She roughly pulls his shirt off over his head so she can easily apply the bandage, taking care not to brush the fabric against his wound. As she bandages his arm again, N looks up at her as she works. "I'm sorry." His expression was guilty and troubled. His blue eyes were downcast and glassy looking.

His sad expression made her feel a bit criminal in this situation. He definitely didn't want to be injured, it was all by accident. Although he was acting careless, it was just because he wanted to make her happy. Her heart softens as she finishes tying his bandage. She leans over as he sits, putting a hand on either side of his face. She looks deep into his eyes. "Listen, N. I'm not angry or anything, I was just stressed out because I was worried about you and I don't like when you're injured. I'm sorry for being kinda mean. Just try to be careful with that injured arm, will you?"

N nods, staring up at her. His guilt had dissipated a bit.

After that, they washed the bloody sweater in the conveniently located river next to their camp. Luckily, all the blood came out of the shirt and it was ready to wear again soon.

_Later…_

The two had entered the new city not too long ago, and were pleased to find that it was teeming with city life. Shops were abundant, and they were pleased to find out that the city had a restaurant. They both decided with growling stomachs that restaurant food would sit well with both of them.

They enter the restaurant, being bombarded with the delicious scents of premium foods. An overly eager waitress approaches them. "Welcome! Are you guys dating? You're lucky, the last seats available are couple themed! Shall I take you to the table?"

White was about to correct the woman about her and N's relationship, but the woman was already dragging them over to the last table of the restaurant. As they passed the other tables, both White and N noticed that the tables in this area of the place were coupled themed, and the tables were all filled with couples. A flashy couple that they passed by were in the middle of an intense make out session, and White averts her eyes.

 _Jeez, get a room._ She thinks with an eye roll.

Meanwhile, N had never actually seen people kissing on the lips before, and he found himself staring at how strange it seemed. The waitress leads them to their table and sits them down. She drops off their menus and scurries off back to the kitchen. Meanwhile, N is still confused by what exactly the couple was doing. He was still staring.

White notices N staring, and she flicks his hand. "N, why are you staring? That's weird."

He looks away from the kissing couple and towards her, confused. "What are they doing?"

She face palms, not believing this. She couldn't believe that he had never been informed of nor seen people kissing on the lips. Her face heats up as she realizes that she owes him an explanation. She wasn't sure how she could explain this. "Uh… Kissing on the lips is a way to show intimacy between two people."

N stares at her lips, imagining them upon his own just like how the couple had done. He noticed that White's lips were pink with a little shine, and he finds himself wanting her lips on his.

_They look so soft… Well, White is my friend, right? Can't we show intimacy?_

"White, can we kiss like that?"

Blush rushes to her cheeks. She couldn't believe he was saying this. "N… Usually only people who are in romantic relationships or are married show physical intimacy like that." She hoped he at least knew what a romantic relationship was.

He tilts his head to the side in wonder. "So kissing is like a mating ritual?"

A little giggle escapes from her. "I suppose it could be considered a mating ritual, but it's really just a way for people who romantically care about each other to bond."

Intrigued by this new knowledge, he keeps asking questions. "I know there is family love… But what exactly is romantic love? Is there a difference between romantic and family love? I've heard that romantic relationships come before marriage, but what exactly is needed for it to be considered a romantic relationship? How do you start one?

_Ugh. He's getting so technical. This is so awkward._

"Romantic and family love are different. Romantic love is more than a friend or family members, it's intimate, it's shared by two people only who are in love with each other romantically. Usually people who are in love will start a romantic relationship would could potentially turn into marriage later. They are called the boyfriend and the girlfriend if they are in the relationship. Usually the guy will ask the girl to be his girlfriend, but sometimes it's the other way around. When you're in a romantic relationship you will do intimate things together like kiss, hug, and more. You also usually spend lots of time with the person you are in a romantic relationship with, and they care about each other very much."

White could have kept going, but she didn't want to get deeper into the category of what couples do physically, since that would be incredibly awkward.

N grins, taking all this new information in. "White, it's sort of like you and I have a romantic relationship! We hug and spend lots of time together, but we don't kiss on the lips." He pouts at this, still wanting to kiss her upon the lips.

White shakes her head violently, her cheeks burning. "But N, we aren't dating! We are friends… Plus, the two people have to be romantically in love with each other..." She remembers the sentence she had written in her journal about possibly liking N as more than a friend, and she hoped that he didn't remember it. He would definitely know the meaning of it now.

However, N keeps coming with his questions. "How do you know if you are romantically in love with someone?"

"If you're romantically in love with someone, they make you nervous and happy, and you want to be close to them. You want to do intimate things like kiss and hug with them and you want to make them happy. You don't want other people to steal them away and become the boyfriend or girlfriend of someone else, you want to enter a romantic relationship with them." With White's own explanation, she realizes how close her feelings of N were to her description of love.

N's questions come to a halt as he begins to think deeply to himself about the concept of love. With deeper thinking, he realizes that his feelings towards White were pretty similar to how she had described love.

_I want to kiss White, and I want to be close to her. I want her to be happy… She makes me nervous. Am I romantically in love with her? But even if I am, she said that for things to work out between them and to create a romantic relationship that both people have to feel the same. How does she feel about me? Her journal said possibly as more than a friend… But I don't know what she truly feels._

"White, what happens if one person romantically loves someone but the other person doesn't return those feelings?"

She crosses her arms, knowing this question would probably be coming. "Um… A relationship will only work if both people are in love, so usually that person will be very sad or will have to find a way to make the other person love them back."

The waitress suddenly returns from the kitchen, stopping at their table. "Hello, can I take your orders please?"

White gasps, realizing that she and N hadn't been looking over their menus but had instead been talking about love. "Uh… What do you recommend?"

The waitress responds eagerly. "We have a lovers special going on. If you order as a couple, you can get a discount on the special! It includes two random meals and two random drinks. Are you interested?"

White's ears perk up at the word discount. She hopes N wouldn't mind her choosing the food this time. "Yes, we'd like the couple special with the discount." The waitress nods and heads off back towards the kitchen. After she had disappeared, N leans over to White. "I thought you said we weren't a couple..."

She sighs. "We are not a couple, but I wanted a discount. I hope you don't mind."

He shakes his head, and silence consumes both of them for a while. They were both lost in their own thoughts about their feelings and what it meant to be in love. N's questions had opened up a lot for them to both think about more.

A few minutes later, the waitress returns with their food. It was two hamburgers with two strangely shaped cups which had drinks inside. She sets their food on their table and promptly leaves. The pair dig into their food in silence, and White notices that her drink tastes pretty weird. However, she still gratefully drinks it, being parched and in desperate need of some sort of fluid. However, she wouldn't find out until later that the strange tasting drink was actually alcohol. White was also going to find out that she definitely wasn't good with alcohol…

* * *

 

_**Hehe… I hope you guys enjoyed! Some crazy stuff is going to happen next chapter, with an accidentally drunk White. It also might include jealousy and a rival for N! Hope you stay tuned! Please comment or review, it means a lot to me and I love feedback on my stories!** _


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 of Awakened Emotions!

_**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I just wanted to say thanks for all the feedback so far, it means a lot. Especially thanks to Alimjfan, they give me feedback on like every chapter haha. So yea, thanks for all the feedback guys. Hope you guys enjoy.** _

* * *

White and N dig into their food, much too hungry to even make simple conversation. They had been living on packaged foods for the past few days so a nice meal was greatly appreciated to them. White continues to drink from her cup, thinking of how strange it tasted. It looked a bit like soda, but it tasted very bitter and strong. However, she was much too thirsty to complain. Both she and N had finished both their drinks and hamburgers within a matter of a few minutes. However, as White began to drink more from her cup, she had noticed that she was beginning to feel a bit dizzy and sick. By the end of the meal, she felt like she was going to pass out.

N looks at her from across the large restaurant table, noticing how her eyes had become half closed and her shoulders had started to sag forward. Concern grows in N's mind. "White, are you okay?"

She finds N's words a bit muffled, and her vision was starting to leave her. The shapes and colors around her were becoming nothing but blobs in her view. "No… Need… Hotel...Bed..." Her head bobs up and down as she tries to hold it upward, but fails miserably as her head crashes onto the tabletop from being so disorientated. N gasps, incredibly worried for White. It didn't even seem like she had enough energy to make it to the hotel in the city. He furiously digs in his wallet, throwing a large sum of money on the table, hoping it would be enough for the food bill.

_Sorry, White, but I'm going to have to carry you again. Your health is more important._

By now, she was already nearly passed out. The other surrounding customers of the restaurant were staring the pair in wonder, but soon they all became shocked when they saw N pick up White and carry her out of the building. He runs through the city as quickly as he can, desperately looking for a hotel.

Meanwhile, White was still barely awake. N looks down in concern at her as he carried her in his arms. Her condition seemed to be worsening rather than just being from a little dizzy. "White, we should take you to a hospital." He murmurs in distress, hating to see her unwell. White forces her eyes open a bit more, determination filling them. "No… Hospital. Just… Sleep."

Although N thought she would need to go to the hospital just to be safe, he decided to trust her judgment of her own feelings and complied with her wishes. He hoped she was just tired like she said she was. He carried her to the hotel, and bystanders of the city watched in awe as the tall green haired man carried a drunk looking young woman into the local hotel.

As they enter the hotel, the assistant workers inside gasp when they see White in N's arms. "Is she alright?" One of them demands.

N nods. "She is just very tired… Can we please have a room for two for the night?"

The assistant workers nod, quickly grabbing the room keys as they lead N to their hotel room. "You can pay later on your way out, just get her in bed for now. The poor dear looks like she is about to pass out."

The assistants open the hotel room door for them, and N mutters a thanks as the assistants close the door behind them, leaving N and White alone in their new hotel room. N carries White towards the large king sized bed, gently setting her down so she is laying upon the covers.

White was still awake, though her eyes were half lidded. Her mouth curls up into a lopsided and dopey looking grin and N sets her down upon the bed. "T-Tnkz N, I mean… Thank youuuuuuu N." She slurs through her sentence, and N can hardly make out the words.

"You're welcome. Are you sure you're okay White? You can hardly speak correctly… We should take you to the hospital." N is having a hard time resisting scooping her back into his arms and taking her to a hospital to make sure she was alright. She was acting so strange compared to her usual self.

Her tongue lolls out of her mouth as she slurs through her next sentence. "Ohhhhhh N! You allllllways worry about meeee! It's like kinda cute, buuuuuuut it makes me feel bad, you knowwwww?" She sighs in aggravation for some reason, and N finds himself staring at her in confusion, wondering why she was acting so strange. She continues her messed up silly statements. "You're just sooooooo innocent! It makezs me like all embarrassed cus you always do such intimatez stuff to me." White determinedly crawls out of the bed, earning a gasp of surprise from N.

"White, you need your rest! I thought you couldn't walk yet!" N has gotten closer to her, putting his arms on her small shoulders to make sure she didn't fall. She was wobbling a bit, but still managing to stand on her own two feet. "Nnnnnnnn! You always embarrassssss me all the timeee! I wanna be the one to make YOU blush for onceeee!" White inches closer to N, but suddenly loses her footing and trips, falling against him. Her sudden weight causes them both to tumble on the red velvet couch that was luckily behind them. N falls backward, his back against the couch. He ended up in a sitting position as White falls upon him, her chest against his and their cheeks awkwardly press together and their lips narrowly miss each other.

However, this position does not faze White. She leans back a tiny bit, so she can look him in the eye. She shifts her position so she is sitting between his open legs while on her knees. N blushes at their position and close proximity, but she was getting some enjoyment out of it. She looks him in the eyes, liking how he was blushing so much. She then leans forward, bringing her lips to his neck. In her strange state, she wanted to know what N would do if she kissed his neck. N's body stiffens as her lips meet his neck, but he does not push her away. His body heats up as she slowly moves her lips upon his neck, licking as she goes. A small moan escapes him as she does this, and he feels her grin against his neck at that noise.

She continues her assault on his neck, and N was overwhelmed with all the new sensations. Her lips and tongue upon his neck caused his pants to tighten in arousal. As she begins to move faster upon his neck, moving a bit lower to his collar bone, N finds words escaping him. "Please..." He begs, though not exactly sure of what. The sensations were too overwhelming for him to say anything else, and he found himself wanting more.

At his beg, White complies. She leans forward more, wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing herself as close to him as possible. He holds her back to make sure she doesn't fall, and she presses her breasts against his chest hoping to get a reaction out of him. His breath quickens as her chest tempts him yet again, and he moves tighter into their embrace, liking how she seemed to melt against him.

Suddenly, in the middle of their intense embrace, White's conscious finally slips away from her, and she passes out. N cries out in surprise as all of her weight suddenly pulls against his arms, and he has to get out from under her and lay her upon the couch before she slipped out of his grasp. He stares down at her sleeping face, trying to get his mind and body to calm down. His heart was still beating at what felt like a hundred miles an hour from their previous encounter. Although, he had to admit he had quite enjoyed it. He had never felt so heated and so excited before. He finds himself longing to be even closer to her. As he begins to calm down a bit, he thinks of how she would be much more comfortable in the bed. He carefully scoops her into his arms, carrying her from the couch back to the bed. Luckily, she still hasn't stirred from her dreamless state.

N definitely wasn't tired yet, so he finds himself with nothing to do other than to watch her slumber as he continues to think deeply to himself.

_I wonder what got into her? She seemed so tired but then started acting so differently… Was it the restaurant food? What could cause such a behavioral change?_

N finds himself at a loss as to what had caused her to act like that. After a while of sitting around, he decided that the only thing left for him to do was sleep. The approaching sunset seemed early enough for sleep anyways. To be honest with himself, N didn't like not having White around to talk to him. Although he was happy she was getting some needed rest, he felt lonely not being able to talk with her like he always did. As he crawls in the large velvet bed, he purposely inches his way a bit closer to her until their shoulders touched. Ever since they had slept together that first night, he didn't feel right unless he slept right next to her. He found it comforting to have her by his side.

N tosses and turned for a while, his mind dwelling on thoughts of love, their intimate encounter, and one of the most important questions yet.

_Am I in love with White?_

_Later…_

White awakes the next morning with an extreme haziness over her mind, and her head was throbbing. She groans, reluctantly sitting up in bed. Her eyes widen as she takes in the unfamiliar surroundings around her of the new hotel room.

_How the hell did I get here? Last I remember was eating at the restaurant…_

She looks to her left, seeing N, who was just rousing from his slumber. His tea green hair had grown fluffy and unruly from tossing and turning in his sleep, and White's lips turn up in a little smile as she sees this. His blue eyes open after a few moments, and their eyes meet.

It doesn't take too long for the question to come up. "N, what happened last night? I don't remember anything.

N's eyes grow wide in astonishment. He couldn't believe she didn't remember anything. He could still remember carrying her to the hotel vividly, as well as their intimate actions on the couch…

N couldn't find words to explain right away, and White grows impatient as she continues. "I think the restaurant served by alcohol by accident, and that's why I felt so crappy. That's also probably why I don't remember anything from last night." She shakes her head in annoyance, curing that restaurant worker. "I'm obviously not 21 yet. Couldn't she tell? Unless they served me alcohol by accident. How do you even do something like that by accident?" She continues to rant, her headache from the hangover causing her to be a bit snappy. "N, are you gonna tell me what happened or what?"

N blushes, the memories of the previous night flooding into his mind. White groans when she sees his flustered expression. "I was bad, wasn't I? I've never been drunk before… I don't even want to know what I did."

"Well..." N begins, feeling awkward. "You looked like you were about to pass out after eating your meal, and you asked me to carry you to a hotel for the night. So then I brought us here."

White leans a bit closer, feeling a bit suspicious. N blushes more, and his heart races as she leans so close that their noses nearly touch. She had noticed his blush when she had asked about the previous night, and she felt like he was hiding something. "So nothing else noteworthy happened?"

N gulped, not wanting to disclose the intimate experience on the couch between them. It was embarrassing enough for him to have experienced it in the first place, and he knew he wouldn't be able to talk about it without literally mentally imploding. He nods nervously, feeling a bit guilty for the small lie. However, he knew it would probably upset her more if she knew what she had done in her drunken state.

White raises one of her eyebrows, easily able to see through his little lie. However, she knew he wasn't going to offer up any more information, so she gives up on the matter.

After showering and cleaning up, the two headed to the next route.

_Later…_

The new route east of the city was a pretty ginormous forest, similar to the forest they had traveled in not too long ago. As they traverse through the route, a loud scream of agony rips through the silence, shocking both White and N. They both sprint towards the direction of the scream, concerned for whoever had made such a noise. As they traveled through the thick forest, they finally find the source of the scream.

They had reached a small clearing in the forest, and a tall man in his late teens or early 20s lays upon the grass, wearing a black suit and red tie. The suit was rather unique, with intricate purple markings across it. The cuffs on his sleeves seemed to be made of steel. His hair was a strange silver color, styled in a spiky short cut. White recognized him at once. He was Steven Stone, the former champion of the Hoenn region. He had always been on TV and had resigned from champion in order to travel the Sinnoh region not too long ago.

However, he didn't look too good. His right hand was covered in an absurd amount of blood, and he seemed to be passed out. N and White both get on their knees next to his body, inspecting him to make sure he was still breathing. He was, but his muscles were twitching occasionally and his large wound on his hand was a strange color.

White looks over to N in horror. "I think he's poisoned." The man next to her twitches in response, his face an unhealthy color. He seemed to be hanging onto life by nothing but a thread.

"What do we do?"

* * *

_**Whoop, there's the end of another chapter! With Steven in the mix, let's just say things are going to get a bit… Serious. Or perhaps a better word would be dramatic. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed, please review or comment, it means a lot! Next chapter coming out soon!** _


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 of Awakened Emotions!

_**Hey guys, sorry for the little delay in releasing this chapter. I've been super busy and tired from school so I haven't got around to updating till now. I hope you guys understand, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!** _

* * *

"What do we do?" White whispers in horror, staring at the man known as Steven Stone below her. He was sprawled out, his face an unhealthy color and his limbs twitching. His eyes were closed, and the poisoned wound from his hand continued to seep blood onto the grass.

Stunned and not sure exactly how to remedy the situation, N found himself growing dizzy from the sight of blood. "We… We need to stop the bleeding."

Trembling, White lowers herself onto the grass next to Steven. She swiftly digs through her bag and pulls out her first aid kit. She begins to wipe away the mess of blood from his hand, and the contact causes Steven's eyes to open slightly. Although his vision was pretty blurry and he was too out of it to say anything, he looks to see what was touching him. He sees White's determined face as she carefully cleans his wound.

 _Ah, I've been saved._ Steven focuses his hazy vision on White, drinking in all her features. He finds her to be so angelic, it was like she had swooped down from the heavens just to save him. He thought she was very beautiful and perfect in every way. Steven conscious slips away from him as she continues to wipe away the blood on his hand.

After the mass of blood had been wiped away from his hand, the true wound was revealed. It was a large gash that looked like fang marks of some sort of large bug. The flesh around the wound had turned a sickly yellow, and White knew that wasn't a good sign. He was definitely poisoned. "N!" White panics, looking over to him in desperation. "He's poisoned! What do we do?"

N sits down next to White, his mind racing as to how they could help this man out. He knew that taking Steven back to the Pokemon center would take way too long, he would definitely be a goner by then. An idea, as farfetched as it may be, comes to his mind. "Do you have an antidote in your bag for Pokemon? That might work on the wound, if it is from a bug Pokemon."

White knew there wasn't much of a choice now. She complies with N and his idea, digging through her bag in the medicine area for her Pokemon. She luckily had an antidote. She pulls it out, spraying the bottle onto Steven's infected hand. He twitches in his sleep, grunting in pain. White and N watch in determination, hoping to see some sign of the poison dissipating. The wound bubbled from the spray, and after the bubbles faded, the yellow sickly color from it seemed to have faded from his hand. They both breathe a sigh of relief.

White bandages up Steven's hand, and then packs away all her medical supplies. Although Steven was still sleeping and looking better than he was before, they still couldn't be too sure of his well being without taking him to a hospital first.

She begins to think of how she and N should probably take Steven back to the Pokemon center hospital to make sure he was okay. She puts her arms down under Steven, attempting to pick him up. However, it was definitely a futile attempt. She couldn't even budge Steven an inch.

White curses under her breath in frustration. She had always been a petite girl, and she hated how she could never do any heavy lifting.

N notices her attempts, and easily puts his arms under Steven, picking up the sleeping man into his arms with ease. Blush rises to her cheeks when she realizes again just how much stronger N is than her. However, she gets over it quickly. "N, we should take him back to the Pokemon center just to be safe."

N nods, and they head back towards the city.

_Later…_

After getting Steven checked into the hospital, they doctors had informed them that Steven was perfectly fine, just fatigued. They said that they got rid of the small traces of poison in his system, and that he definitely would have died if they hadn't used the antidote on him earlier. White was so glad that N had come up with that idea in time. The doctor advised them to let Steven continue sleeping for a while longer, so N ended up having to carry Steven to the hotel in the city. He hadn't woken up yet, and they knew he would be astonished to be waking up in a hotel with two strangers.

They had situated Steven Stone on the single bed in the hotel room, and they were currently waiting for him to to wake up. They knew they would have to give him some explanations.

As White and N sit around while waiting for Steven to wake up, White remembers that Steven would probably be hungry when he wakes up. He had been sleeping for several hours. "N… We should probably make him some food for when he wakes up."

N nods, although he would be no help in the cooking department. He had always made packaged instant meals, nothing home made. White heads into the little kitchen, grateful that the hotel had bothered with the luxury of a tiny stove and counter top.

She ended up making chicken noodle soup again, just like how she had when N was sick. It was unfortunately the only food she had in her bag. N watches in wonder as White goes about making the meal. He thought she seemed so skilled and experienced with home made meals, he envied her a bit.

As White begins to finish making the soup, Steven grunts from the bed, probably being awakened from the delicious smell. She pours the soup into the bowl, bringing it to Steven's bedside along with the fork. Steven's eyes slowly open, and he gasps when he sees the unfamiliar room. His eyes trail toward the open window of the hotel room, astonished to see that it was dark outside. Last time he had seen, it was mid afternoon and incredibly sunny. His mind relaxes a bit as he notices White. He still remembered her quite vividly from earlier when he was poisoned. However, he didn't remember seeing the green haired man.

White had noticed Steven's alarmed expression, and she keeps a smile on her face to make him more at ease. "Hi Steven, we found you poisoned in the woods so we took you to the hospital and then here. I made you some food, too."

Through all of this, N was watching their confrontation, not saying anything.

Steven manages a small smile, despite still feeling pretty crappy from the aftermaths of being poisoned. "Thank you so much for helping me out. But how do you know my name? Also, may I know both of your names as well?"

"I am N." N says simply, not offering up much more than that. Steven seems confused by his strangely short name, but he directs his attention to White. "I'm White. And also, of course I know who you are! I used to see you on TV all the time. You were the previous champion of the Hoenn region!" White gushes in excitement, a big smile upon her face. She had always watched his Pokemon battles on the TV, and she had always rooted for him. He was a truly exceptional battler. N's heart wrenches in pain as White continues to gush over Steven, and N found himself disliking Steven more and more for reasons unknown to him.

Steven blushes sheepishly as White brings the soup she had made towards him. She passes the soup over with a kind smile. He murmurs a thanks and digs into the delicious soup, grunting in approval at how tasty it was. After she had served him the food, White heads over to the couch where N was sitting and plops down next to him. She notices N's clenched fists and antagonized glare. "N, is something wrong?"

N shakes his head, upset that White had noticed. He didn't know why he was feeling this way for Steven, they had just met.

Meanwhile, Steven suddenly sways back and forth, his vision clouding up. He holds tightly onto his soup bowl, not wanting to spill it everywhere. White rushes over to him, concerned. "Hey, are you okay?"

Steven nods, his hands trembling violently as he struggles to set the soup bowl onto the end table beside him. "I'm sorry, White. I don't think I'll be able to finish this food you have made me. My hands are too shaky to even hold the bowl." He seems embarrassed at his inability to complete the task, despite nearly dying only a few hours before.

White didn't want him to go hungry, and she felt kinda bad that he could hardly feed himself. She couldn't believe what she was about to volunteer, but she knew was necessary until he got well enough to take care of himself. "It's fine, I'll just feed you."

Blush rises to Steven's cheeks, and N clenches his fist at this development, his teeth digging into his lip in aggravation. For reasons unknown to himself, he really didn't want White to feed Steven. He also didn't like the dreamy look Steven was getting as she was heading over towards him and the soup bowl. She hesitantly sits at his bedside, slowly feeding him with the spoon and taking care not to spill anything. Although she felt a bit awkward feeding him, Steven seemed the most embarrassed. He found himself thinking of how angelic White seemed as she smiled at him.

After they had made it about half way through the soup bowl, White places it on the end table and stretches her arms up wide. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. N, can you take over feeding Steven from here?"

"Sure, White. Don't worry about feeding him when you get back, I'll do the rest." N didn't really want to feed the bastard who was staring at White with drool practically coming from his mouth, but he also didn't want White to continue to feed him either, so he decided he would feed Steven instead.

Steven didn't liked being fussed over, but he knew it was inevitable. However, he was disappointed to find out that White wasn't going to be feeding him anymore. He also wasn't too fond of N. N made Steven a bit uncomfortable, since he had been eying him distastefully for a while as he was being fed by White.

She heads into the hotel bathroom, closing the door behind her. This leaves Steven and N alone in the hotel room. With an inward sigh, N gets up from the couch and goes over to Steven's bedside. He begins to feed the man, their eyes boring into each others awkwardly. Steven begins to wonder what exactly he had done to the man to make him dislike him so much, other than inconvenience him a bit with the whole poison situation.

N fed Steven at a much faster pace than White did, and he felt like food was literally being shoved into his mouth right as he had just finished swallowing. He was grateful when the soup bowl was finally empty and White had returned from the bathroom. The awkward silence from N was definitely making him uncomfortable.

White notices the tense atmosphere between the two men, as well as the strangely frustrated expression from N. She decides to mention the empty soup bowl instead to keep it casual. She wasn't quite sure what was going on with them, but she didn't want to worry about it right now. "Wow N, you sure fed Steven fast! Anyways, you guys wouldn't mind going to sleep, right? I'm pretty tired… I know it's early and all..." She looks down at the ground, her vision a bit hazy. She was still a bit wonky from her first hangover, and she hoped she would wake up the next morning feeling completely herself again.

"I'm fine with that, White. Thank you both so much for helping me out. If you guys hadn't helped me, I don't know what would have happened to me..." Steven trails off, not wanting to think of the what ifs.

"What happened to you anyways? How did you get poisoned?" White questions, intrigued.

Steven sighs, frustrated at himself for allowing the incident to occur. "While traveling through the forest I accidentally ran into an Ariados that was in a bush. It got angry and bit me on the hand. They're extremely poisonous, so I'm lucky that you guys were able to help me so fast."

"Yea, I'm glad too." White murmurs, happy that she was able to save this man's life. It was silent for a little while longer, so White heads over to the light switch and flicks them off. It was only then that she realizes they hadn't really set up completely sleeping arrangements. Steven was taking up most of the room on the small bed, and she knew it would be awkward if either she or N shared the bed with him after they had all literally just met. On further inspection, she notices that the couch she and N were sitting on together could probably fit 2 people. Not comfortably, of course. They'd have to be mashed together in order to both stay on the cushions.

White leans forward towards N, whispering into his ear. "We should sleep on the couch together for tonight so we don't bother Steven while he's recovering. You don't mind sharing the couch, right?"

A little grin grows upon N's face. He definitely didn't mind, he loved sleeping with White. "No, I really enjoy sleeping with you."

White blushes at his blunt honesty, and was grateful that it was dark so he would be unable to see her flushed cheeks. She lays down upon the couch, and N lays on the outside part, trapping her against the couch wall. Her heart begins to beat faster as he inches as close as possible, his chest pressing against her back. He inches downwards to he can position his head upon her shoulder. He then wraps his arms possessively around her waist.

This was unusual for N. Usually, he would sleep next to White and nothing more. Now he was embracing her tightly. This definitely hadn't gone unnoticed by White. He had also definitely been acting strangely ever since bringing Steven to the hotel room. She whispers in a very quiet tone so she doesn't wake Steven. "N, what's wrong? You have seemed aggravated ever since Steven came..."

N sighs, his warm breath tickling her collar bone. He whispers back equally as quiet, not wanting to wake Steven either. "I don't really know…"

"Come on, you can tell me."

"I… I just didn't like how he was looking at you. And I didn't like when you fed him… It made me angry for some reason. I wanted you to feed me instead, I wanted your attention instead. That's selfish of me, isn't it?" N bites his lip in frustration, angry that he was having such petty emotions for no apparent reason. "Why is this happening?"

White giggles quietly, thinking of how adorable N was. "N, you're jealous of Steven? Really?"

Realization comes to N. His mind tries to deny it as soon as it comes, but he knew that the unexplained emotion he was feeling towards Steven made the most sense to be described as jealousy. He begins to think of how he was probably bothering White by being like this. He wanted to ask her to stop being so close with Steven, but he knew it wouldn't be fair to ask that of her. "I'm sorry, White. For feeling this way."

White reaches behind her, managing to ruffle his green hair gently. "Don't worry about it, N. Although I certainly never expected you of all people to be jealous… It's quite adorable!"

Blush rises to his cheeks at her calling him this, and he finds himself embarrassed that he had told her all about this petty emotion he had been feeling. But he was glad she accepted him so easily. White really was kind.

After a few more minutes of whispering back and forth quietly to each other, the pair drifted off to sleep.

* * *

  _ **Yay, another chapter done! Please review or comment, it means a ton to me and I love feedback! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll work on the next chapter as soon as possible. Please stay tuned for the next one! Have a nice day.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 of Awakened Emotions!

_**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I hope you enjoy the Steven arc, I love the jealous side of N!** _

* * *

Steven awakes the next morning feeling extremely groggy and dizzy. As he sits up and his vision focuses, he looks around to see where White was. He spies her on the couch in the corner of the room, sleeping soundly while snuggled in the arms of N. They were both squeezed onto the small space of the black sofa, and she was facing against the cushion while he was facing her back, and his arms were wrapped around her from behind. Jealousy surges through him, and he emotionally berates himself for having this reaction.

_I just met her yesterday! Why am I getting so attached… But she is just so kind and beautiful… I wish she could be mine._

As if on cue, N slowly rouses from his slumber. His cloudy blue eyes slowly open, and the first thing he sees is White's fluffy brown hair which took up most of his vision. A smile grows upon his face as his heart soars, realizing that White was still in his arms. He loved sleeping with her, and waking up with someone he cared about so much made him extremely happy. He found her to be warm and soft, and she also made cute little sleeping noises. N definitely wasn't ever going to tell her about the noises, it was his little secret.

Steven sighs lightly, which causes N to look over his shoulder in alarm. Their eyes meet, and N notices the blatant envy in his eyes. He possessively squeezes White's form a little tighter, not liking how Steven was looking at her like he wanted her. White stirs as he hugs her tighter, and he reassuringly pats her head softly to soothe her. White murmurs something unintelligible in her sleep, and a small grin grows upon her face as she snores a little before burying her head farther into the pillow. N found the snore amusing, and a small chuckle escapes him.

"What's so funny?" Steven hisses loudly to N, obviously envious of their embrace. N looks over his shoulder, shooting him a menacing glance. "Shhh… You'll wake her." He whispers, patting her head again as she stirs in her sleep. Her deep blue eyes flutter open, and she gasps to see N incredibly close to her and leaning over her on the small couch. There were only a few inches between them, and she could feel his warm breath upon the top of her head. She squeals, astonished, not used to waking up with him almost on top of her. Blush creeps upon her cheeks as she stuffs her face into the pillow, attempting to hide from the embarrassment but also to gain some composure. "N, what are you-"

"You woke her up!" N growls to Steven, upset that he had disturbed her sleep. N knew White needed the rest, especially after the previous hangover from not too long ago. Plus, he loved how peaceful and serene she seemed in slumber.

Steven crosses his arms and turns his head away, annoyed at how N was treating him. However, he did feel a bit bad that he woke White up. "I'm sorry, White."

White sits up, directing a cheerful smile to Steven. "No, it's okay. It seems you guys are already awake anyways. Now, how about some continental breakfast included with the hotel?"

_Later…_

N, White, and Steven stand at the exit of the route gate, the forest sprawling before them. White looks up into the early afternoon sky, admiring the clouds. "Well, I suppose it's time for us to part ways… N and I are just sightseeing, but I think we are going to head up to Snowpoint city at top of the region. I heard there is all kinds of cool stuff up there."

Steven can't deny the excitement that rushes through his heart. He also happened to be traveling to Snowpoint city, to check out the ancient abandoned ruins at the top of the mountain there. His heart soared in the hope that he might be allowed to accompany them. Well, specifically White. He also couldn't deny that he had grown very fond of her in the short time since they had met… Though he definitely wasn't fond of N. He had hoped N would head off somewhere, but it was apparent he wasn't going to leave White's side.

Steven decides to set aside his fears of her rejection and goes along with his mental plan. "I'm heading to Snowpoint as well! I've heard so much about the ancient temple on top of the mountain, and I heard the entire place is encased in ice and hard to navigate. I wonder what kind of treasures are hidden in there? I would bet that there are a ton of precious ores in there!" Steven finds himself going on a rant. He had always had a love for stones and gems. He steers himself back onto course towards the main subject. "Would it be alright if I joined you on your travels to Snowpoint? I quite enjoy your company." He brings on the charm, smiling with a slight suggestive smirk towards White. She seems unfazed, though. Steven directs his gaze quickly to N, and sees that he appears quite unhappy with the idea of Steven joining them.

_Note that I meant her company, not yours, N. I definitely don't enjoy having you around. I only want White to be here. If I had it my way, you wouldn't be coming along, N. I'm going to make White's heart mine, and there is nothing you can do about it._

N reads the intimidating message in Steven's cold gray eyes. He knew that Steven wanted to steal White away, and he wasn't going to let it happened. He didn't want to lose her. He glares back at Steven with equal and perhaps greater defiance, his cloudy blue eyes narrowed in the ultimate resolve.

_I won't let you steal White away…_

White, being as dense as she is, finally notices the tense atmosphere that had been unfolding between the two men in the past few seconds. She collects her thoughts, trying to think of a way to pacify the both of them. "Um… You can tag along with us on the way to Snowpoint city if you would like to, Steven."

Steven smiles kindly at White, before smirking and directing a victorious gaze towards N.  _How about it? It's my first victory, N. She wants me to come with._

Disappointment clouds N's mind, and he stares down at the ground in realization that he'd have to be dealing with Steven for the next few days till they reached Snowpoint city. He didn't like this. He didn't like it at all. If N had it his own way, he would be traveling alone with White and they would snuggle every night like they always did.

_Later…_

After nearly making it through the large forest towards the next city, the sun had already begun to set. The group decided to set up camp as well as a campfire in a small clearing. They all sit in a circle and watch as the flame crackles and the stars begin to come out. It had been silent for a while now, and White decides to break the silence. "So, Steven… Care to tell us some info about your past? Why do you like ores and gems so much?" White is trying to make casual conversation, but she had to admit she was quite curious about the former champion's history. N's eyes flit over to Steven, and he admits to himself that he was a bit curious as well.

Steven leans forward on his knees, not exactly sure if he should bring up the story he was thinking of. He finally decides to just go for it. "My love for stone collecting goes back a while… I've always thought they were interesting, but I truly became passionate when I was in the cave..."

_Flashback..._

_The young child Steven enters the dark cavern, nervous to be disobeying his father. He knew he wasn't supposed to venture into the cave until his father came, but he was just so curious as to what could be hiding in the depths of the massive cave._

_He hesitantly enters the dark cave, curious but wary as to what could lay inside._

Steven continues his story of the past. "I went in the cave without my father's permission, and before I knew it, the entrance had collapsed in on me, and some rocks had fallen from the celing and trapped me. But I didn't expect to be saved…"

_The boulders tumble from the ceiling, blocking the exit and any means of escape from the cave. The boulders continue to fall from deeper in the cave, and Steven runs away desperately to avoid them. However, one falls and crushes his foot. He screams in agony, his bone crushing beneath the heavy boulder. He couldn't move his leg, the boulder was too heavy._

_As he begins to cry in desperation, and unfamiliar sound startles him, sending fear and adrenaline coursing through his veins. It sounded like shuffling. He becomes feared as the sound grows closer, and he is surprised to see a steel type Pokemon approaching him. It nearly blended in with the rocky surroundings, but he was able to make out his faded red eye. It was the Pokemon Beldum. The Beldum makes a distressed squeaking noise and it tries to move the boulder off of Steven. Steven continues to whimper in pain as the boulder continues to crush his leg. Eventually, the Beldum manages to push the boulder off of Steven._

Steven begins to smile as he continues his story, clenching the Pokeball on his belt tight. "The Beldum ran off after that, but I later returned to the cave to visit him. He seemed like he wanted to join me, since he would whine every time I left the cave. So I ended up catching him and making him my first Pokemon. He evolved into my trusty partner Metagross." He runs his fingers across the Pokeball which held his partner Metagross.

White's heart warms at the story, and she thought it was so kind that the Beldum had helped Steven out in the cave. However, she wanted to hear more. N had also found himself invested into Steven's story. "But Steven, you said the only exit got blocked by falling boulders! How did you get out?" White demands curiously.

Steven grins, happy that she was so enthusiastic to hear more. "Well, after the Beldum ran off, I had to find another way to get out. After being lost for hours in the huge cave, I saw a glimmering gem in the distance. I followed it, and I found a different exit to escape. I ended up taking the stone with me, since it was so pretty. I also think of it as a good luck charm, in a way. Who knows what would have happened if I never found my way out? I had the gem embedded in a bracelet that I wear all the time as good luck." To cement his statement, Steven holds out his wrist, pulling up his sleeve to reveal his bracelet. It had a thin silver band, and in the middle it had a pretty aquamarine colored gem about the size of a quarter. White and N stare at the gem in wide eyes, marveling at how it seemed to sparkle under the starlight overhead.

"It's so beautiful." White whispers, mesmerized by the intriguing color of the gem. She finds herself reaching out towards his wrist to further examine the gem. She looks up to make sure Steven was okay with it, and he nods. She hesitantly runs her fingers over the surface of the blue gem, marveling at how smooth it was. She withdraws her hand a little, but Steven suddenly grabs it, stopping her from moving her hand away anymore. Emotion surges through him as he takes action. He gingerly removes his bracelet, and snaps it upon her wrist. White looks up at the taller man in confusion, and Steven looks down at her with a warmhearted smile. "I want you to have this, White. It's my good luck charm, and it's always kept me alive. You saved my life yesterday, and I am in debt to you. If you'll accept this gift from me, I hope it will give you luck and keep you unharmed as well, like how it has kept me well so far." He gently kisses her hand before lowering her wrist.

N watches the scene unfold, his teeth gritting together and his mind spinning in circles. He couldn't believe that Steven was doing this. It made him sick to his stomach, and he wanted nothing more than to whisk White away into his arms.

White blushes at the intimate displays from Steven, and she begins to stutter. "But… This is really important to you, isn't it? You should keep it."

Steven shakes his head, smiling down at her. "No, I think you should have it. I hope it will give you good luck and keep you safe."

White accepts that he wants her to keep it, and she inspects the bracelet again. "Thank you, Steven."

_Later…_

A little while has passed, and it was completely dark now. The pair huddled into their sleeping bags, which were all spaced apart quite considerably. Steven had fallen asleep right away, but White and N still tossed and turned. N found himself thinking of what Steven had done to her, and his heart ached.

Eventually, he finds himself unable to deny his desires any longer, He inches his sleeping bag next to White's, and wraps his arms around her waist from behind. She gaps softly at the sudden intimate contact. He hugs her with fervor, wanting to keep her all to himself. Steven was driving him mad, and he found himself kissing her upon the cheek. White breathes in deeply as his lips contact her cheek, but she doesn't reject it. In fact, she found herself feeling quite good. His lips felt cool on her heated skin.

His broad chest presses against her as he angles his neck downward, and begins to run his tongue roughly along her neck with passion. He wanted to make her think of nothing but him. He didn't want her to think of Steven. White mewls quietly as his tongue brushes against the sensitive area under her ear, and her back arches slightly as he reaches her collarbone. After finishing with his wet kisses upon her neck, he winds his arms tightly around her waist again, resting his chin upon her head as he gets as close as possible.

"Is something wrong, N?" White whispers with a shaky voice. His assault on her neck had left her shaken, and she found herself wanting more. But, she was wondering why he had such urgency to his attitude.

"No, nothing's wrong…" N murmurs as he buries his lips into her hair.

_I don't want to lose you to him. I don't want to lose you to anyone._

* * *

_**Yay, another chapter done! I hope I didn't bore you with Steven's back story, but I wanted to give him some background. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Please leave a review or comment, feedback is very important to me and makes me more motivated! Anyways, please stay tuned for the next chapter! Have a nice day.** _


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 of Awakened Emotions!

_**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I hope you guys are okay with my updating schedule, it's definitely slowed down since school started again. I don't want to lose my fans lol .. Anyways, enjoy!** _

* * *

 "Ah! We have to at least visit the onsen before we leave this town! I haven't been to one in forever." White excitedly jumps up and down, her brown curls bouncing as she imagines the warm water pooling against her and the warm steam clouding the air.

N tilts his head to the side innocently. "Onsen? Isn't that a Japanese styled hot spring? I've never gone to one before… Are they fun?"

White turns around, directing a big grin towards N. Her deep blue eyes sparkle in excitement. "Onsen are the best! I can't believe you've never gone… They're so relaxing." She sighs in contentment as she begins to imagine the hot spring again.

Steven walks between them, interrupting their conversation. "Alright then, we should visit the hot spring before we leave the town! I'll pay for us." Steven directs a little smug look at N, flaunting his cash mentally with his eyes. He could tell N was broke, and he obviously wanted to find leverage over N in any way he could.

White was oblivious to their little squabbles, and she couldn't help that a smile grew upon her face. She knew if she had paid to go to the hot spring, her wallet would be cleaned out for a while. If Steven was going to offer, she was definitely going to take him up on it. After all, the former champion was obviously literally rolling in the dough. "Thanks, Steven! I owe you!"

A little grimace makes its way on N's face. He didn't like how Steven kept trying to impress White. It made him feel lackluster and he found himself mentally paling in comparison to the rich and sophisticated former champion. He also didn't like that he wasn't able to pay for White either… He felt bad. She often ended up paying for a lot of the things since he hadn't had much money ever since he left Team Plasma.

 _Psh…. I'll have you know, Steven. I was previously a king._ N pouts a little, directing a little glare in Steven's direction. Steven was still gloating, happy that he could make White happy in a way N couldn't.

The pair enter the main building of the hot spring, admiring the traditional styled Japanese architecture. The floor was composed of many tatami mats, and the doors around them were all the classic paper screen sliding doors. They approach the woman at the counter, and Steven begins to negotiate their stay. N and White wait patiently.

After Steven finishes paying the woman at the counter, he turns around and flashes them both a wide grin. "We've got a one night stay here, as well as unlimited access to the hot springs."

White squeals in happiness, excited for the luxury that would be coming her way. N finds himself smiling too, her bright smiles were always infectious. They all head off towards their reserved hotel room.

_Later…_

N looks around frantically, wildly confused.  _Where did White and Steven go? I just went to go to the bathroom…_ _They already left me behind._ _But I do have to admit, this yukata they provided for u_ _s to wear_ _is quite comfy… But where are the hot springs?_

N walks down the wooden hallways, looking around for any sort of door, or any sort of telltale warm steam he was expecting of a hot spring. Eventually, he found two double doors which were right next to each other, and he had a hunch it was the hot springs, due to the steam coming out from under the paper screen doors.

_Does it matter which door I open? They both seem to lead to the hot spring._

However, N didn't notice the small text at the top of the doors which read the male and female divisions of the hot spring. He opens the door, being greeted with the sight of a nearly naked White. His mouth drops open and his eyes widen as he takes in the sight of her. She currently had her back turned to him, and she appeared to be undressing from her robe that the hotel had provided. The robe was nearly off her by now, and he could see the subtle curve of her bottom as she slips the robe down further. As of now, he could currently see her entire naked back as well as most of her bottom. He found himself wanting more...

N found himself unable to say anything, his heart beating fast as he is completely mesmerized and also turned on by the sight of her pretty light skin and the curves of her feminine figure. A small gasp escapes him, which causes White to abruptly spin around, instinctively bunching up the robe to cover her privates. Their eyes meet, and White squeaks out in shock and embarrassment. Her cheeks flush warmer than he has ever seen them, and N realizes he has made a grave mistake.

_This is the female side of the hot spring…_

"N, you idiot!" White cries, trying to cover up as much skin as possible. "This is the girl's side!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!" N exclaims, quickly sliding the door shut as he buries his head in his hands, not believing what had just happened. He saw White, nearly naked, from behind. He felt guilty for intruding on her, but the arousal still shrouded his mind and he found himself thinking of the curve of her bottom and how soft he imagined she would feel.

"I'm such a fool." N murmurs to himself as he enters the male side of the hot spring this time. He enters the dressing room, slipping off his yukata as he finds himself still unable to keep his mind off thoughts of White's exposed skin. He gingerly leaves the dressing room, heading towards the big open pond which was the hot spring. It was a small hot spring, but the steam shrouding around the warm water made it look inviting. He slowly wades into the water, looking around to see if anyone else was in as well.

"What happened to White? Why did she scream so loud?" N is startled by Steven's voice, and he eventually is able to find the man in the thick steam. Steven was currently resting at the pond's edge, his arms casually draped over the rocks behind him. The water covered his waist up, luckily. N hastily wades into the water a bit deeper, not wanting Steven to see him unclothed.

"So, why did White scream like that?" Steven demands. A little frown grows upon his face. "Don't tell me… You did something perverted to her?"

N shakes his head wildly. "It… It was on accident. I accidentally went in the wrong hot spring and I saw her."

Steven finds himself chewing on his lip in jealousy and frustration, but he tries to keep himself seeming cool, calm, and collected. "Yeah, I doubt you did that by accident. You know, girl's don't like when guys peep on them."

"I didn't mean to." N hisses out, angry that Steven was blaming him. He was offended that Steven thought he would purposely try to peep on White while she was changing. "I wouldn't do that to her on purpose."

Steven chuckles, looking up at the sky. "Yeah, sure you wouldn't. Whatever you say."

N grits his teeth in frustration, but decides not to argue with Steven further on the matter. He knew Steven would just find another pointless retort. N takes a seat far away on the other edge of the hot spring, away from Steven. Many moments passed by of silence, and he heard nothing but the quiet lapping and splashing of the hot spring. The warm water calms his excited heart, and he finds himself relaxing and slipping into a trance.

"Say, how do you feel about White? Do you love her?"

N's blue eyes enlarge in astonishment at the sudden emotional question. He had found himself wondering that very question inside his own mind the last few days. After White had told him about love, he thought her description of it seemed awfully similar to the way he felt about her. N decides not to say anything, not wanting to talk about this with Steven.

Steven continues to ponder his emotions as he looks up at the blue sky overhead, the steam clouding around him. "You know, I think she might be the one for me. Although we met not too long ago, I feel differently about her compared to anyone I have met before. I love her determination, and we both share a love for Pokemon battling. She is so kind and beautiful, and she isn't just any girl. She knows what she wants in life, and she is always so headstrong and focused. I admire her a lot. I love her smile, and I find myself wanting to make her smile all the time." Steven chuckles to himself, burying his head in his hands. "Man, I've got it bad. I always thought love at first sight was just a hoax. But I already want to win her heart and love..."

N's eyes tighten at Steven's confession. He didn't like how this man shared similar affections with him towards White. His heart tightens in pain as he hears of Steven's wishes to take White's love. Although he wasn't exactly what love was, he knew what his heart wanted. He didn't want Steven to take her away, he wanted White to stay with him forever. He loved her cute smiles, her fierce determination, her playfulness, her kindness, her shyness, her everything. He loved the way her hair had a mind of its own, and he loved how he always found himself lost within her deep blue eyes. He loved how her small body fit his just right when they hugged, and he loved how she always became embarrassed and heated as they embraced at night. She was the only one to ever accept him for the way he was. She wasn't disgusted by his ability to talk to Pokemon like everyone else was. And when everyone else had abandoned him, she was still there. She always understood him. He remembers their first embrace at the castle as a warm smile grows upon his face, his heart swelling in affection.

_I… I love her. I love White._

A fire burns within his heart as he realizes his resolve. His voice comes out strong and steady, without a single hint of waver. "I love White."

Steven chuckles again, as if this was all according to his plan or something. "I expected that. You always seem so possessive. You know, girls don't like that. But I hope you know I won't be going down without a fight. I want White to be mine… And I'm not just going to walk off without at least trying for her affection."

N tightens his fists, his heart beating fast at the revelation of the finally realized emotions. His tea green hair shadows over his eyes as he admits his feelings. "I want White to love me as well… I don't want you to steal her away. I won't allow it."

_I want to become a couple with White… She told me of how people would enter relationships and share emotional bonds. She said they would kiss and do intimate things, as well as share their lives together. She told me they are always there for each other, and that their love keeps them strong. I want to be like that with White… I want to hold her in my arms and never let go._

More moments of silence pass, and the men find themselves thinking of their feelings for the girl on the other side of the hot spring. They both knew that they wouldn't give up on her.

Suddenly, 2 other men abruptly enter the hot spring, their loud footsteps seeming invasive and overly obnoxious. N and Steven look over to see who had entered. It was two creepy young men, seeming no older than 20. They were both whispering to each other and chuckling as they headed towards the wooden wall that divided the male and female hot spring.

N and Steven watch in confusion as the two men approach the wall, and they begin to inspect the wall as if they are searching for something.

"I wonder what pretty little things could be in the hot spring today? Last night we got quite lucky, there were some real babes over there." The taller man sniggers as he crouches down, trying to find a hole to peep towards the female side of the hot spring.

N and Steven suddenly realize what the two men were doing. They both rise from the pond, angrily stomping towards the two creepy men. N knew White was mostly likely on the other side of the wall, and he definitely wasn't going to let these two perverts try to invade her privacy. He approaches the first man, growling under his breath in anger as he towers over the man, intimidating him. "Don't you dare!" Steven glowers at the creepy men from behind N as well.

The second creepy man cackles in unsettling laughter, seemingly amused by N's acts. "Look who we've got here, a hero! Did you come to save the day? Haha, fuck off! Fucking stuck up pretty boy. You think you're hot stuff, huh?" The man abruptly shoves N away, causing him to slip upon the rocks. He gasps in surprise as he tries to regain his footing, but the rocks were too wet, and he finds himself heading face first towards the rocks below him. Steven yelps in surprise and tries to catch him, but N's head swiftly collides with the stones below him with a sickening and painful sounding thud.

The last thing he remembered was Steven's angry shouts, the painful impact upon his head, and the feeling of a lot of fresh warm blood streaming down his skin and smearing his vision. Within a few moments, he has lost consciousness.

* * *

  _ **Ooh, cliffhanger! I hope you guys enjoyed this one, and I would love to hear your feedback on this chapter. Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated. Anyways, I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter, and have a nice day!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 of Awakened Emotions!

_**Hey guys, just wanted to say thanks for all the feedback so far! The reviews/comments, favorites, rates, and follows all mean a lot to me and keep me motivated! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.** _

* * *

  _N and White skip through the sunny meadows hand in hand as wide and cheerful grins are upon their faces. N stops for a moment to watch White as she continues to skip around joyfully, her bright blue eyes shining. He finds himself never wanting to leave this bright meadow filled with flowers and smiles._

_N approaches White, taking her in his arms as they embrace intimately. He takes in her delicious scent, which was that of strawberries and pine trees. She nuzzles her face into his chest as he wraps his arms around her slender waist. She looks up at him after a few moments, and he looks down at her. Her cheeks are delicately flushed as he gently tilts her chin up with his fingers, lowering his head and pulling her into a soft kiss. Her lips feel soft and moist against as own as they eagerly move against each other, and they soon return to their warm embrace._

" _White, I love you. I love you so much." N whispers as he brushes his lips against her soft fluffy hair. He kisses her again upon the forehead, hoping to hear her words of love as well. Moments pass, and he notices she is shying away from his embrace. He pulls back to look at her in confusion._

_His eyes widen as he realizes her wide grin and cheerful expression has turned to one of disgust. His heart feels like it is being broken in two as she pushes him away like he is worth nothing to her. She crosses her arms, looking away. "I don't love you, N. I never could. I would much rather be with someone like Steven. You're just a toy to pass the time to me."_

_N reaches his arms out desperately in a futile attempt to keep her near, but she turns her back towards him, fleeing the sunny meadow filled with flowers. N cries her name as her figure fades away, and the beautiful meadow fades as well. The last thing he sees is White leaping into the big open arms of Steven Stone. He catches White, his face overjoyed as he holds his love. White is happy as well, and they share an embrace before they both fade to black._

N finds himself awakening from the dream with the feeling of wetness upon his face. He blinks desperately, noticing that his vision was blurred due to an onslaught of tears that streamed down his face. His head was throbbing, he was incredibly dizzy, and his whole body was sore, but it was nothing compared to the ache in his heart after the dream he had. He sniffles, attempting to calm himself as his vision focuses. He looks up, realizing that he was laying down on a bed with the hot spring's hotel ceiling above him.

A sudden voice startles him. "Steven, he's awake! N! Are you fine? How are you feeling?" White rushes to him, her voice incredibly worried and shaken. N notices how she is hobbling towards him with a sort of exhausted limp, and he finds himself become very concerned as to what had happened to her. She didn't seem healthy.

"I'm fine..." N rasps out, his voice not sounding quite right after crying so much. "White… What happened to you? Are you alright?" He prays to himself that nothing bad had happened to her while he was passed out. As he continues to inspect her from his bed with increasing worry, he realizes there was a very large bandage upon the crease between her upper and lower arm.

White nearly trips as she makes her way to N's bedside, but Steven makes his appearance and grabs her shoulders to steady her before she falls. Steven looks over to N. "When that guy pushed you, you fell and got a bad head injury as well as well as lots of other wounds from the rocks. You needed a blood transplant badly, and lots of it. White was the only one compatible with your type. She donated quite a bit of blood for you, more than she should have..." Steven doesn't seem too concerned with N's condition, and is instead still looking worried over White, making sure she wasn't going to fall over again. "She really saved you there, you know. There weren't any hospitals around, and we ended up having to call in a nurse from far away. By the time you got here, you already lost a lot of blood even though we tried to stop the bleeding. You should be grateful." Steven looks at N in annoyance, as if he was blaming N for the mess they had all gotten into.

Another tear slips out of N's eye, caused by the pain of his extensive injuries as well as how much White had done for him. "T-Thank you so much, White." He sniffles again, trying to stop the tears so White wouldn't see his weakness. He found his heart swelling in love for her after all she had done for him. Once again, she had saved him. He never knew how he could repay her endless kindness…

White grabs onto the bedpost for support, shrugging off Steven's supporting arm in order to steady herself on her own. "Oh, Steven makes it seem worse than it really was. Donating some blood for you really wasn't too bad." White attempts a little smile at N, although her dark circles under her eyes and her shaking arms were showing that it wasn't at easy for her as she said it was. She reaches a trembling hand towards N, and pats him lightly on the head like she always does. N smiles up at her, comforted by her kind gesture and closes his eyes as he leans a bit into her soft touch. Steven watches the scene unfold with narrowed eyes, but he doesn't say anything.

Moments pass, and Steven breaks the silence. "I booked us another night for the hotel so you two can rest up a bit. But we're out of food, so I'm going to go grocery shopping now so I can make dinner for us later. There sadly aren't any restaurants around here..." Steven shakes his head in exasperation as he continues. "I'll be heading out now… You two will be alright here, right? I had some pain medications in my bag so I left them on the table for you guys to have if you'd like."

White's lips curl up in a little smile. "Yea, pain medication sounds really nice right now… My arm hurts so bad. I bet N would appreciate some too. Thanks, Steven. You're the best." She makes a weird noise of approval as she climbs gently onto the bed with N, being careful not to brush any of his injuries. "You're really a lifesaver, Steven." She murmurs into her pillow.

Steven chuckles, finding her actions a bit cute. Although he didn't like the idea of them being alone for a while, he felt bad for the two of them being so injured and he wanted to help them in any way he could, just like how they had helped him out in the forest not too long ago. He mostly wanted to help White, though.

"I'll be back in an hour or two, call me on the xtranceiver if you need anything." Steven heads out the hotel door, closing it behind him with a thud, leaving N and White alone together.

White sighs, stretching her arms tiredly as she slowly rises from the bed, heading over to the wooden end table to gather the chewable pain medications Steven had left behind for them. N watches from his bedside as White crawls back into bed with the two small chewable pills for them in hand. She hands one over to N, and he gratefully complies, hoping the pill would provide some relief to the burning and throbbing on his forehead. They both take their medication and White lays down next to N again upon the bed.

N finds himself very comforted by White's presence that was only a few inches away from him. He could feel the heat radiating from her skin, and he finds himself wanting to be closer. He gently turns around on the bed so he is facing her. He then inches towards her, liking how her face was becoming flushed at his close proximity. He pulls her into a soft embrace, nuzzling his head upon her shoulder as she lets out a small puff off hair as he squeezes her a little tighter.

"Thank you again White, for donating your blood and helping me out. How can I ever repay you?" N lightly traces little circles upon her back, hoping to give her some pleasure that might make her happier. She arches her back a little as his fingers trace past a sensitive part of her back between her shoulder blades. N continues to rub her back, despite her little squirms. "I'm really pathetic, aren't I? In the past few weeks, I've been sick, got my arm hurt, and now I injured my head. Really, why do you put up with me?" N chuckles lightly, although he found himself wondering why White even wanted to be with him when he found himself being a nuisance all the time. Some sadness consumes him as he realizes she is probably annoyed that he got himself hurt again, even if it was while trying to protect her from some perverts.

"You're welcome, N. But you don't owe me anything… But if you want to repay me, how about you just keep traveling with me? I really enjoy having you around..." She stares up at the ceiling.

_I enjoy having N around a little too much…_

She continues her sentence. "But you're not pathetic, N. You might get hurt a lot, but it's usually when trying to protect things important to you. I really admire that about you, N. Steven told me about how you tried to fight off those creeps who were trying to look at me in the bath. If anything, I owe you!" White hugs him tighter, a smile growing upon her face. "You always help Pokemon out, too. Like when you got hurt while trying to protect the Dialga from team Plasma at the mountain a little while ago. You're so kind and selfless, you just don't realize it."

A big grin spreads across N's face as he kisses her cheek in affection. He was once again reminded of how she was the first to ever treat him with such kindness, and how she made him feel so many new things.

_I love White so much… I want to tell her… But is this really the best time? White told me that confessions should be made in special places… I want to tell her now…. But perhaps I should wait until Steven has left and we are both healed and I can take her someplace nice with just us? I don't know…_

He decides to wait until he has the perfect moment to tell her his true feelings, even though right now he wanted nothing more than to tell her all his feelings of love an affection he had for her. He wanted to tell her how she made his heart soar for the first time, and how she was the first to ever make him feel so warm and fuzzy inside. There were so many things he wanted to tell her…

_I'll wait for the best moment. Maybe then she might accept my confession…_

As the pain medications begin to kick in, N finds himself quickly slipping to sleep without a single choice in the matter. Meanwhile, White finds herself unable to sleep despite the drowsy effect the medication was having on her. She noticed N had fallen asleep quite a while ago, and she continues to toss and turn hoping that sleep would come to her. She also wondered where Steven was, since it had been more than an hour. As she began to think deeply about random things, a sudden noise interrupts her.

"Ugh… No…." White quickly looks to her side to see that N was sleep talking. In his sleep, his expression seemed twisted and pained. It made her heart ache to see him in such pain.

"White..." White gasps as N mutters her name in his sleep, and blood rushes to her cheeks as she realizes N must be dreaming about her. However, his expression quickly becomes pained again as he scrunches up his eyebrows in what seemed like agony. "Don't go, White." He murmurs.

Her heart aches for N as he continues to toss and turn murmuring her name in what seemed like emotional pain. She wondered what exactly he could be dreaming about. The only clue she had so far was that he didn't want her to leave.

His little murmurs of distress soon turned louder and his expression became more pained, and White decide to intervene out of concern for him. She didn't like him being in such pain, and she hoped she might be able to soothe him so he might fall back asleep to pleasant dreams. She gently shakes N's shoulders. "N, what's wrong? Wake up please."

At her soft and seemingly angelic voice, N slowly rouses from his nightmare. He is greeted with the sight of White nearly a few inches away, and he quickly crushes her into a hug. "White… White… White..." He murmurs, not wanting to let her go ever again.

He had the same nightmare again of the sunny meadow. He had dreamed of his and White's happiness. They were embracing, kissing, and seemingly in love. But when he confessed his feedings, she rejected them in disgust and went to Steven. She had thrown him aside like he were nothing, and N hugged White tighter trying to banish those thoughts of his horrible dream away.

White returns his desperate hug, trying to calm him down. "Did you have a bad dream? What was it about?"

N blushes, not wanting to admit his weaknesses to her, but he knew she would definitely want answers. "I… I dreamed that Steven stole you away from me. I dreamed that you left and forgot about me and went to him..." He turns his head away, ashamed and hoping she wouldn't mock his dream.

Her heart aches for him, and she feels bad that he had such a dream. "Why would I do such a thing? You're very important to me… You always seem to forget that."

N nods, still avoiding her gaze in embarrassment. "I'm sorry about this… The dream really upset me… I'm sorry for bothering you with it."

White shakes her head furiously. "No, it's no trouble! I don't like when you're upset, so I wanted to make it better. Just know that I don't plan on leaving you, N. Definitely not for Steven, either." White chuckles as she thinks of the former champion. She couldn't imagine herself ever abandoning just to travel with Steven.

N smiles, contented with her answer. His heart warms as he inches closer to her, moving as close to her as possible before finally relaxing to sleep again. The two embrace as they both begin to drift to sleep together, except this time N's dreams were much more pleasant.

About an hour later, Steven returns to the hotel room with groceries in hand.

"Well, so much for dinner." Steven murmurs to himself as he sets the bags down. He finds himself staring at the sleeping couple embracing tightly together on the bed, and jealousy consumes him. He wished to be in N's place, to hold and be held by White. He remembered how upset White was when N was hurt, and how desperate she was to do anything she could to help him.

_He doesn't know how lucky he is… She cares so much for him._

Steven continues to stare at the sleeping pair.  _What exactly is their relationship, anyways? N says he loves her, but they don't quite seem to be dating yet… Do I still have a chance? But they sometimes act as if they are in a relationship… But sometimes not. Am I just wasting my time here? But no matter, I'll never give up._

He clenches his fist in determination, steeling his resolve.

* * *

  _ **Yay, another chapter done! I hope you guys enjoyed, please review/comment, it means a lot to me and gives me motivation! Anyways, please stay around for the next chapter!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 of Awakened Emotions!

_**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! Once again, thanks for the feedback so far, it means a lot. I hope you guys enjoy this one.** _

* * *

 White sighs in contempt, stretching her arms high above her head as the wind gently billows her new jean skirt. "It's so nice outside. It's so great to be back out again."

N nods in agreement, taking in a deep breath of the fresh afternoon air with a small smile. Steven also chuckles, who was also seemingly uplifted by being able to travel again.

After N's injury and White's blood loss, they had ended up booking the hotel room for a handful of days in order to let the pair rest and heal up. Although they all greatly appreciated the rest, it was making them all a bit stir crazy. They were glad to be back to traveling again, healed up, healthy, and ready to go.

The trio continue along the route, noting that it was beginning to become a bit more chilly as they were traveling farther up in the region. They were definitely growing closer to their destination, Snowpoint city. The name definitely suited the city. If they were this far away and already getting a bit cold, who knew what lays in store for them once they actually reach the city.

White definitely notices the cold airs more than Steven and N, since she was still dressed in her jean skirt and off the shoulder black tee that she had bought back in Jubilife city with N.

As the wind continues to blow upon her, it begins to lightly lift up her skirt, and she quickly pats it down in frustration.

_Damn skirts, I really wanted another pair of jean shorts. But I just couldn't say no to the sale…_

N and Steven notice by now that the petite girl was shaking from the cold winds. At the same time, both men shrug off their outer layers to hand to the girl. N takes off his white button up, leaving on his black sweater. Steven takes off his suit jacket while leaving on his white shirt. "Here." They both say in unison to the shivering girl, but look at each other with a glare as they realize that their intentions to White were the same.

"You should take mine, White. It's made of nice soft cotton!" N says as he brings his white button up shirt closer to her. N really didn't want White to wear Steven's shirt. He wanted White to snuggle and become warmed by his clothing, and although he didn't want to admit it, he wanted his shirt to smell like her later…

"He's a fool, White. Take mine instead. It's made of much thicker material and will keep you much warmer than his shirt ever would," Steven flashes a victorious grin to N, and he glares back.

White looks between the two shirts with the expression of someone who was being overwhelmed. She shakes her head, lightly pushing the shirts back towards the two men. "Really, don't worry about me. I don't need them..." She shivers again, and the guys push their shirts back towards her, making it clear that they weren't going to give up.

White sighs, a small smile making its way upon her lips as she gives in. "Alright fine… Thanks, both of you." She takes both of the shirts and shrugs them over her shoulders. Since both the clothing articles were much too large on her and went nearly to her knees, she looked like an oversized teddy bear.

They continue their trek ahead, and Steven and N find themselves staring at White. They both thought she looked so adorable in their clothing.

 _Though I'd definitely prefer if she were wearing only mine and not his too._ They both think in unison as they both look at each other again in annoyance.

Suddenly, Steven's xtransceiver rings loud and clear from his back pocket. Steven raises an eyebrow, confused as to why someone would be calling him at the current moment. He pulls it out and answers it. N and White watch in curiosity as the video feed loads in on the device, revealing an older looking man on the other end of the screen.

"Steven! How have you been, son? How is the Sinnoh region?" The older man exclaims in joy, looking extremely happy to be talking to Steven.

Steven rolls his eyes, but keeps on a smile. "It's fine Dad so, what's up?"

Steven's so called father seems to have noticed N and White peering over Steven's shoulder from the video feed. The old man's eyes light up in excitement. "Steven! You brought along some friends? I never see you with friends!"

Steven looks away, blushing furiously as he evades the whole no friends statement. "Yea, they're traveling with me for now. Anyways, why'd you call?" He seems to be desperately attempting to steer the conversation away from the whole no friends deal.

His father seems to be completely oblivious to his son's embarrassment. "It's so rare to see you with friends! I thought you'd be a loner forever with your weird obsession with rocks! Haha!" Steven blushes deeply as his father laughs hysterically. He calms down after a few moments. "Anyways, Steven, since you have some friends with you, would you like to take them shopping at my company? I have a building nearby. You can all spend to your hearts content, it will go on my bill. After all, you should always treat your friends."

White's jaw drops at the mention of him owning a company. What surprised her even more was that this man was so casually offering to spend so much money on some strangers Steven had just met. It all seemed a bit strange to her, but she didn't question it.

Steven turns around to face White and N, his face still a bit flushed from earlier. "So, how about it, guys? Would you like to take a little shopping trip to my dad's store? We can probably buy some winter supplies there for the route to Snowpoint city."

White nods eagerly, and N just goes along with it.

_Later…_

The pair step into the grand store owned by the Stone family. The exterior had already surprised N and White enough, it seemed modeled after a Greek palace, with intricate columns holding it up. After they went inside, they were surprised by the massive size of the store as well as the amount of items it had. The store seemed to have millions of fancy shelves filled with everything and anything you could ever want or need.

White's eyes light up as she sees all the various things in the store, but particularly at all the traveling gear. She always was in need of a nice new backpack for traveling through the regions, since her current one was falling apart, She decided she would use Steven's father's kind hospitality to buy some new gear. She heads right over to the outdoors section as N is still staring around in wonder.

_They said pick anything I want… But there's nothing I really truly want, other than White…_

N looks down at the fancy marble flooring, wondering about what he could possibly ever want other than White's affection. He ends up looking lazily through random rows of clothing as he finds himself thinking of White again.

Meanwhile, Steven is also looking around the large store. Currently he was looking for something to pick out that White might like. He wanted to impress her and make her happy. After browsing through the gigantic store for a while, he looks around to see what White was doing. He sees her a few aisles away, looking quite frustrated as she walks back and forth in the outdoors section.

Steven walks closer, wondering what she was looking around so desperately for. As he grows nearer, he hears her mumble under her breath, "Where do they keep the damn backpacks?"

He chuckles lightly at her cute frustration. Little did she know, the backpacks were located a few aisles away from the one she has been pacing back and forth in. Steven continues to laugh under his breath as he heads over to the backpack aisle, deciding that he would help White out by surprising her and finding her a nice backpack.

He scans through the aisle, eventually picking out a cute pink backpack which has many cute Eevee designs across it. He noticed that it matched her Eevee themed tee shirt she always wore, and he thought she would quite enjoy it.

He heads back over to White, and sees she is still looking around, but it seems she still had not found any backpacks. Steven taps her on the shoulder gently from behind, gaining her attention as she turns around. Meanwhile, N notices from farther down the store that Steven and White appeared to be talking.

"I heard you say you were looking for a backpack, White. I thought you might like this one." With a slight blush to his cheeks, Steven hands the pink backpack with the Eevees on it over to White.

Her eyes glimmer in excitement as she takes in the adorable designs of the backpack. From the other end of the hall, N walks closer to them, wondering what they were talking about. White continues to look at the backpack. Upon further inspection, she realized it was a large backpack which had many compartments in it which would be useful for her while traveling. She looks up at Steven with a big smile. "Thank you for finding this! It was exactly what I was looking for! You always know just what I need, Steven."

A dull pain throbs in N's heart at White's loud declaration. He wished he had found something that White would like, too. Currently N felt like Steven was outshining him in every way.

_He's rich, he's from a nice family, he is a former champion, he wears a suit, and he seems to be a gentleman who always knows what to say to girls to make them happy… He is so much better than me… White says she won't go to him, but why would she not? He has everything I have, plus more. He could provide for her so much better than I ever could._

Steven pats White on the head with a big grin, and N growls under his breath, not liking when he did that. N thought that the head pats were a little intimate gesture that was shared between him and White, but Steven didn't seem to think so. "You're welcome, White." Steven says, still smiling down at her. He notices N's approach, taking in his jealous expression. He directs a little victorious smirk in his direction before going back to talking to White.

 _That… That bastard! He always looks so confident and sure of himself, it makes me angry…_ N clenches his fists together tightly in frustration. He wanted to make White happy as well, and he definitely didn't want Steven to outshine him and steal White away.

N steels his resolve, deciding he would find something in the store that White would really wanted to make her smile more than Steven ever did, and he wanted to see her eyes lighten in excitement for something he did.

He begins to think deeply as to what he could get White that would really make her happy. His mind begins to trail back to the time back in Jubilife city when she had gotten him the Zorua plush. He vividly remembered when she gave it to him, since it was the first time someone ever gave him a gift. He remembered how his heart swelled with joy and he had felt like he was soaring through the clouds. He wonders to himself if she would enjoy it just as much if he also got her a pokemon plush.

_I think she would enjoy it… I remember how excited she got when she saw all the pokemon plush's for sale at the market. I think she'll like it if I get her one...But should I? Is it the right choice?_

N finds himself being stuck in a conflict for the next few minutes, thinking deeply about whether or not he should get her a plush. Eventually, he decides that it would probably make her happy, since he knew for certain about her love for pokemon and cute things. He goes off in search of the plush aisle of the store.

_I'm not going to have Steven's dad buy this for me. Although he said he could pay for us all in his own store by putting it on the company bill, I want to do something for White with my own power. I want to buy her something that I truly worked for._

After finding the plush department, he was sure White would love the gift he had picked out for her. There were so many cute pokemon dolls in the aisle, and it was hard to choose. He ended up picking out an Eevee plush since it would match her shirt and new backpack.

As N heads towards the checkout line with the plush in hand, he keeps a careful eye out for White. He didn't want her to see the plush just yet, since he wanted to give it to her properly later as a nice gift. He passes by more shopping aisles and sees White and Steven at the end of one, still appearing to be talking.

N overhears their conversation.

"Are you sure you don't want this, White? I think it would look quite lovely on you." Steven is handing over a very fancy looking white lace dress to her, and she gently pushes it away. "You don't need to get me anything more, Steven. But thanks." White resumes to her casual browsing of the items, and Steven feels a bit dejected.

It was obvious that he was trying to impress White with the wealth of himself and his family, but it obviously wasn't working on her. N was very happy that it turned out this way.

_Steven… White isn't the type of girl to be swayed by wealth alone. Plus, she really was never one for dresses. She always talked about how much she loved her jean shorts and comfy tees. You claim that you love her but you hardly know anything about her…_

N continues towards the checkout, making sure that White hadn't noticed him with the present. At the checkout counter, he takes out his very small sum of spare cash that he had, which was barely enough to pay for the plush. After purchasing it, he carefully stuffs it into the fancy shopping bag, a smile growing upon his face at the thought of doing something for White that would make her happy.

The trio continued to shop for a while, but didn't buy much else. N didn't want anything else, and Steven already had everything he wanted. White ended up buying a lightweight jacket for the travels to Snowpoint city, and that was it.

As they step outside the shop together after finishing everything up, Steven receives another call on his xtransceiver. He answers it, and it seems to be his father again.

"Dad, what's up?" Steven asks.

The old man sounds almost nervous, like he was afraid of something. "I will need some help in a few days from now… We need your presence at the conference tomorrow since you are the vice president of the company. I really do need you there, especially since the other company is one of our big business partners." The old man looks sheepishly to the side, knowing Steven wasn't going to like this.

Meanwhile, N and White listen in. They are both surprised to hear that Steven was the vice president of the huge family company.

Steven sighs deeply. "Another company conference? Is it really essential that I attend it?" He trails off in silence, and the old man nods from the video feed. Steven sighs again as he accepts his fate. "Fine, where will I need to go this time?"

The old man seems to brighten up a bit at this. "Well, it's not all bad news. We will be having our conference on our cruise line's business section. It just so happens that the ship will be arriving in your area soon at the port, and you can board there. You will be able to relax for a day or two on the ship before we have the conference. You can even bring your friends, if you like. There is going to be a formal ball that I'm sure they would be interesting in attending."

White's eyes widen at this.

 _What the hell? They have a ballroom and a company room on a cruise line? Just how rich is this family?_   _Though I have to admit, a cruise vacation does sound nice…_

Steven considers his father's proposition in silence, and his father notices this and decides to sweeten the deal. "Plus, we have a large pool on the ship. You and your friends can use it as well, if you like."

N finds himself thinking of White in a bikini, water dripping down her body as she splashes the water against him playfully. He mentally slaps himself, trying to force the lewd thoughts away.

Steven gives in. "Alright, I'll go on the cruise and attend the company conference." He looks over to N and White. "Would you guys like to come with?"

N and White both answer in unison. "Yes, please!"

Little did they know, they would regret this decision later. The cruise line definitely was going to be more than a vacation…

* * *

  _ **Yay, another chapter done! The story arc of Steven will be climaxing soon, and it's definitely going to get... Interesting. I hope you guys enjoyed, and please leave some feedback, it means a lot to me. Anyways, please stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 of Awakened Emotions!

_**Yay, another chapter! Thanks again for the feedback so far, it's greatly appreciated. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!** _

* * *

 White sighs in contempt as a personal massage worker tends and kneads her back delicately, working at the sore muscles. Her mind drifts as she takes in the relaxation of the spa.

_Even though Steven offered us to go on the cruise along with all the amenities for free, I still feel a bit bad. I feel like we're mooching off him… But he did say he was happy that we were going along. And I definitely don't mind this luxury… Man, it must be nice to be rich sometimes. But I feel like it must be a hassle as well._

They were currently on their first day at sea. It would be only a few day cruise, sailing from the colder areas of the region down towards the tropical region before coming back where they started. White was looking forward to sunbathing on the ship once they had reached the warmer areas. Right now, it was a bit too cold to lay outside in a swimsuit.

After finishing up her massage, White leaves the spa and begins to head through the halls of the fancy cruise ship towards her cabin. As she walks down the long narrow corridors, she finally reaches her cabin and sees N waiting patiently at the door. When she approaches, he smiles brightly at her. "White! How are you? You seem really happy."

She stretches her arms, a lazy and fulfilled grin growing upon her face as she recalls the events at the spa. She definitely felt way better than before she had went in. Her muscles seemed to be more relaxed and no longer sore from her travels. "Yeah, Steven said we could go to any service on the cruise for free so I tried out the spa. They gave me a really nice massage, it was amazing!"

N finds himself a bit conflicted. Although he was happy to hear White was being treated luxuriously like he thought she deserved, he also found the jealous side of himself becoming a bit upset. He was upset that White had gotten a massage and he hadn't, no, that wasn't it. He was glad she felt better. Instead, he found himself feeling envious that Steven could treat White so much better than he could, due to his enormous amount of wealth.

White notices the clashing emotions upon his face, and she grows quickly confused and concerned. "N, is something wrong?"

N shakes his head back and forth to feign innocence, but White knew better than that. The stubborn look she shot at him after that informed N that he definitely wasn't fooling her.

_I should have known that I can't ever fool her. She always sees through me._

Then again, it wasn't exactly hard to tell what N was thinking. He always wore his heart on his sleeve, and you could read him like an open book. He was so innocent and naive but also honest and sincere. He could never fool anyone about his true emotions.

He decides to tell her. "It's nothing much… I just wish I could do more for you. I feel like Steven treats you so much better than I do…."

_And truthfully… I feel like he's better than me in every way. I feel like you're going to be taken from me at any moment by him._

N thought it was better not to tell her his complete thoughts, since he found himself petty enough already. He hated feeling these envious emotions more than anything, and he hated it every more how White was seeing these parts of him. He wanted to be at his best for her and didn't want her to know of his insecurities.

White shakes her head back and forth with a sad smile. "N, haven't you learned by now? Money doesn't matter to me. Sure, it's nice, whatever. Being rich would probably end up being too much after a while anyways." She chuckles a little as she places a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "You do more than enough for me already, so don't doubt yourself."

He beams down at her, his heart warming at her kind words. "Sorry, I just find myself wanting to do more for you since you are so kind to me."

"Really, you don't have to. You're nicer than you give yourself credit for, N." She grins as she ruffles his tea green hair lightly, causing his eyes to droop at the relaxing sensation.

"White."

The sudden voice startles both of them, who were caught up in their own little world. White quickly removes her hand from N's hair as she turns around to see who it was. Steven was standing a few paces behind her, a somewhat stressed expression on his face. "Hi, Steven. Is something wrong?"

He shakes his head back and forth. "No, not really. The first meeting I had to go with my father was a pain, that's all." Although he didn't want to admit it, the other thing contributing to his agitated mood was seeing N and White acting so intimate. He'd definitely never admit that to her, though.

N stays silent as White continues the casual conversation. "So, what's up?"

His agitated mood subsides a bit as he remembers the plans for the night. "Tonight is the formal ball for the cruise line. You two both want to attend, right? I'll be going as well."

White's eyes twinkle in excitement as she imagines the regal dancing and luxurious party. "Yes, I'd love to go! N, how about you?" He nods in agreement, and White soon finds her mood drooping. "I don't have a dress, though…"

Steven places a hand upon her shoulder suddenly, startling her a bit and causing N to become a bit annoyed at his casual touching of her. Although N thought he was being ridiculous for feeling this possessiveness, it definitely didn't help his case when he knew exactly how Steven felt about White. "Don't worry, White. There are lots of clothes for you two to chose from on the ship. Some assistants will be helping you get ready. If you want to go to the ball, you should get going soon. It's starting in a few hours."

Her relief is apparent on her face. "Thanks, Steven! Really, though, you do too much for me. I know you're filthy rich and all, but I feel like I'm mooching." She chuckles.

"Nah, you're not. Plus, you saved my life. You owe me everything in the world. I'd give you anything. If you wanted me, I'd give you all of myself as well."

White's face heats up his sudden intimate comment, and Steven finds himself blushing wildly.

_Why the hell did I say that? I really messed it up this time…_

Jealousy overtakes N as he finds himself reaching for White, pulling her away from Steven so that her back rests up against his chest. He protectively wraps his arms around her from behind, causing her to squeak quietly at the sudden enveloping sensation. "I don't think so, Steven."

White finds herself in a daze at all that was happening. Mostly she was surprised at what Steven had said, but now being enveloped in N's embrace was making her even more overwhelmed.

Steven chuckles awkwardly, his cheeks still flushed. He scratches the back of his head as he tries to play off his intimate words. "Uh, I didn't mean it like that, forget what I said… Uh… Anyways, I'll see you guys at the ball..."

He takes off down the long corridors of the cruise ship, his tail between his legs. He winds the corner, putting him out of sight from N and White.

Although Steven had long since gone away, N founds himself not wanting to let her go quite yet. She was so warm and small, and she felt perfect in his embrace. Because of their significant height difference, he was able to rest his chin upon the top of her head from behind. He hugs her tighter, his fingers briefly grazing across her hips as she squeaks a little at the tickling feeling.

Although she was enjoying the embrace as well, she felt quite embarrassed by the whole ordeal, and she knew they had to get going to get ready for the ball. "Um… N… We have to go."

N sighs, reluctantly freeing her from his tight embrace. "I suppose you're right. Let's go get ready."

_Later…_

White had a hard time choosing a dress from the expansive collection of ball gowns that the cruise line had. All the dresses seemed to regal, so out of this world. Each dress seemed perfect, and she found herself running out of time as she had to pick one.

She finally picks the dress she liked the best, excited to try it on.

The dress was a long turquoise colored gown which reached slightly below her knees. It fit tightly from her chest and waist, but flared out at the bottom. The bottom of the dress had designs of black flower petals scattered across the turquoise background, and the black contrasted beautifully with the turquoise. The neckline of the gown was surprisingly low cut, which made White feel a bit nervous. The back of the dress was also very open, and the cut of the back went down nearly the curve of the top of her bottom, but not quite yet. However, White decided to go with this dress, despite how revealing it was, because it was her favorite color.

However, she was horror struck to find that the only shoes they had for her to choose from were all high heels. She and high heels had a bad history. The few times she had worn them, she had fallen over quite a few times and had gotten annoying blisters.

She decided to go with a classic pair of black heels with sparkles upon the toe line. She choose the pair since it matched the black flowers on the bottom of the turquoise dress, and because the heels were the shortest she could find. Even though they were the shortest, the heels were still a whopping 4 inches. That was a lot for White. The most she had ever walked in was around 3.

After getting some basic makeup done by the assistants, she was finally ready for the formal ball. Her excitement grew as she found herself imagining N is a nice looking suit…

Her face heats up in the thrill and heat of the moment as she rushes from the dressing room towards the ballroom. In her excitement, she nearly trips from her black heels.

The loud sounds of a big crowd and classical regal music reaches her ears, and she knows she must be nearing the ballroom on the cruise. A large set of ornate wooden doors stand before her at the end of the corridor. She swings them open, the ballroom becoming revealed to her in all its glory. She gasps at the sight. The ballroom was huge, and it seemed like the size of a few football fields put together. People of all ages were all dressed in formal attire, and the mass of fancy suits and gowns fill her vision. She notices a few long white tables at the corner of the room, which were stacked full of top tier cuisine foods and pastries. Her mouth waters at the sight. The cruise line had even hired a classic band to play for the ball, and they were all seated up upon a small stage in the other corner of the ballroom.

"Wow." White says to herself in awe.

"It's truly amazing, isn't it?" A sudden pair of arms wrap around her from behind, brushing briefly against her exposed skin on her back. White giggles, as she knows instantly who was embracing her. She turns around, meeting the blue gaze of N. He was dressed in a nice looking dark gray suit and navy tie, which brought out the bright colors of his hair. He looked so different from his usual appearance that White found herself staring at him with her mouth open.

N blushes as he realizes White is staring at him so intently. "Do… Do I look weird or something?"

White shakes her head rapidly. "No, you look great, N! You look so amazing! Wow!" She blubbers out, thinking of only how great he looked in his new suit. She realized she must have taken it a bit too far as his blush deepens. "T-Thank you, White."

N runs his hands along hers as he takes in her dress. He looks her up and down slowly, causing White to feel awkward and nervous as he does so. She hoped to herself that he would like how she looked... A bright smile grows upon his face a few moments later. "White, you look so beautiful tonight!" He gets down on one knee suddenly, causing her to look down in confusion. He gently takes her hand, planting a soft kiss upon it. "May… May I have this dance?"

Her own blush deepens as she quickly accepts his offer. "Yes, of course!"

N gets up from his knees, his smile seeming to light up the entire room as he takes her hand and gently leads her to the center of the ballroom. People had already started to dance, and they quickly join the crowd.

The song currently playing was relatively slow paced, and N and White take the standard slow dancing position. He encircles her arms around her waist tightly as she wraps her arms around his neck, staring up at him. Even with her heels on, N still towered over her. The two begin to sway and move to the song, enjoying the feeling of being close to one another.

She continues to look up at him, and their eyes meet. He smiles brightly down at her, his cloudy blue eyes swirling with such affection that it made her blush. She finds herself smiling back too, and she giggles as the happiness of the whole situation overwhelms her.

Suddenly, White stumbles a bit, her high heel catching on the ground as she begins to fall backward. N quickly steadies her, a concerned look upon his face. "White, are you okay?"

She chuckles, trying to brush it off. "Yes… Sorry… I'm an awful dancer, and I'm not good with heels, either..."

"Be careful please… I don't want you to get hurt." N holds her a little tighter, his warm breath traveling past her ear.

The song slowly transitions from a slow paced classical one to a more upbeat modern one. White knew this would probably require faster dancing with more foot movements. N stares down at her expectantly, as if asking for her permission if they could dance to this new song. White quickly shakes her head violently back and forth. "Heck no! I can barely dance to a super slow song… How can I do this one? I will definitely trip..." She grinds her teeth in frustration at her inability.

N tilts her chin up with his hand, causing her to look up at him. "It's okay, I'll lead and help you out. I used to take dance lessons at the castle, I'm a pro." He chuckles as he sees the apprehension in White's eyes, and he surprises her by grabbing her arms and leading her back into the dance. The dance was much more upbeat and difficult, but N proved true to his word and lead the dance like a pro, although White did step on his toes a little a few times.

Eventually, White found herself getting into the dance as well. They began to sway back and forth, and N twirls her around away from him before pulling her back again. Their moves grew more intricate and difficult as the song continues. White couldn't believe how much fun she was having, despite always being a bit afraid to dance to difficult songs. Deep down, she knew it was only because N was there with her that she was having such a great time.

As the fast and upbeat song draws to its conclusion, the pair were exhausted and a bit sweaty. The ballroom had grown quite warm, and they were both overheated from the difficult dance. It also definitely didn't help that they were both out of breath.

"We… We should..." White barely manages to speak her words clearly due to being so out of breath from the dance. "We should go take a break… Sound good?"

N nods cheerfully as they stroll away from the dance floor. They end up going towards one of the other exits from the ballroom that lead to the balcony. The cold winds from the open door attracted them both to enter the balcony. The balcony was completely empty of people, lucky for them. Everyone else was still dancing in the ballroom. As the ship continued to sail, the cold winds brush against both of them. White walks towards the edge of the balcony, peering over the edge at the waters below. "This is so fun!" She gushes out, still thrilled from the whole experience. N nervously takes her hand and squeezes it in agreement. As she stares out towards the setting sun, N finds himself staring at her instead.

 _She's… She's so beautiful. I love her so much._ N squeezes her hand again, trying to silently convey how much he loved her.

N stands at her side, wrapping his arm around her waist. His next question startles them both.

"White, can I kiss you?"

White intakes a sharp breath of air in shock. Her heart beats furiously as the blood rushes to her cheeks. She couldn't believe N had just asked her that… But she also couldn't believe how much she really wanted him to. Even though they had never cemented their feelings for one another in words yet, she knew what she wanted right now. It didn't take her long to respond.

"K- Kiss me, N." Her voice trembles in nerves.

N had never thought he'd hear these words from her lips. His heart beats even faster as his vision grows a bit fuzzy from the extent of his excitement and nervousness. His hands shake as White turns towards him. Even in the dim light, he could see how much she was blushing. She slowly closes her eyes, waiting. From her trembling pink lips, he knew she was just nervous as he was. He leans downward, bringing his lips to hers.

Once their lips meet, he marvels at how soft they felt beneath his own. Their lips move gently against one another in a hesitant and anxious kiss. His body grows warmer as he pushes himself against her, pulling her against him as well so that their bodies melt together. Her breasts press against his chest, and he loses himself a little in arousal. His tongue delves into her mouth, exploring the soft warm cavern as she moans quietly into it. Her tongue hesitantly meets his own as they brush up against each other in a soft dance that left both of them wanting more.

Eventually, they slowly break apart to breathe again, and they both blush again as a small saliva trail is left between them. They both look down nervously, their bodies in overdrive from the stimulating kiss.

After a few moments, N eventually finds himself again.

_What have I done? I didn't want to kiss her until I told her how I felt about her… But it felt so nice… I didn't want to tell her until after this whole Steven ordeal was over with. What will she do now? Will she assume my feelings for her even I don't say them yet? Will she be mad? What will she do? What do I do?_

As N finds himself in a personal dilemma, the pair were unaware that Steven stone had been watching the entire time. He had approached them from behind to ask if they would join him in a group dance, but he found himself unable to say anything as they seemed like they were in their own little world.

After Steven had watched for a few moments and their kiss ensued, he had felt his heart break into two. He found himself thinking of how perfect N and White seemed together, and how he himself would never be the one for White. It was all clear now. In fact, it was all clear from the start. N and White had a special bond that no one else could break.

_I really don't have a chance, do I?_

* * *

  _ **I really hope you guys enjoyed this one! I tried really hard to make it the best I could. Sorry for any typos though, I'm quite tired and it's late. Anyways, feedback is greatly appreciated, and please stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 of Awakened Emotions!

_**Just so you guys know, there will be some mature and explicit stuff in this chapter, so you've been warned…** _

_**Anyways, sorry for the long wait for this update, school work has been piling up and I have been too tired the last week to update. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this one!** _

* * *

N finds himself in a personal dilemma after kissing White on the balcony of the cruise ship. Currently, they were both nervously staring off into the sunset, avoiding the gaze of the opposing person in nervousness. Both were blushing, and both hadn't said a word since their kiss.

His mind begins to run in circles, still dazed and distracted from their heated kiss.  _I wanted to tell White my feelings before I kissed her… I had wanted to set up a nice date with just us and make it a truly exceptional and special occasion… But we've already kissed! What do I do now? Should I tell her my feelings? I really just want to kiss her again, though… It felt so good…_  He finds his mind dozing off again as his eyes instinctively travel towards her. He completely loses his train of thought as he is again entranced by the appearance of her soft, pink, and supple lips.

White feels his gaze upon her, and she shyly looks over, a deep blush still grazing her cheeks. She hesitantly looks up towards him, seemingly nervous still.

_I really messed up… I had started planning on how I wanted to confess to White already. I had hoped that after we parted with Steven and left Snowpoint city, that hopefully we might be able to head to an amusement park. I've heard they're common in this region, and I knew from Unova that White loves amusement rides. I wanted to have a good time with her all day and show her how much she means to me with a special date. If all had gone to plan, I wanted to confess my feelings to her on the Ferris wheel. If I confess now, would I seem like a jerk since I didn't do anything special for her at all? It would probably be better to tell her when we are alone and doing something fun together, but maybe I should tell her now? Wouldn't it be strange to kiss her but not tell her my feelings? Or maybe it wouldn't be strange! Agh, this is so confusing!_

White notices N's clashing emotions upon his face, and she finds herself becoming a bit sad. She wondered if perhaps her kiss wasn't satisfying enough. Little did she know, the man across from her was instead contemplating how he should best confess his love to her. N eventually looks up, meeting White's gaze. He blushes as well, and she finds the awkward air settling again. She decides to try and keep it as casual as possible, hoping to calm her nerves. "Ah, it's getting late! I should probably get back to my cabin soon… But gosh, these shoes just hurt my feet so much!" She finds herself rambling on, her voice trembling under the nervousness.

N finally calms himself, deciding that the current moment would not be best to confess. After all, White was tired, the party was ending, and people were also starting to crowd onto the balcony. He quickly decides his plan of action, and swiftly scoops a protesting White into his arms bridal style with ease.

"What are you doing?" She squeaks, thrashing about in his arms. He grins back at her. "You said your feet hurt… I'll escort you to your cabin."

Her blush deepens as she crosses her arms. "My feet hurt, but I can walk! Put me down, gosh!" The crowd around them was staring at the pair in wonder, and White was feeling more awkward. N takes in White's aggressive response, and hesitantly but gently lets her down from his arms. He had really enjoyed carrying White…

As soon as White is put back on her feet, she mewls quietly in pain as the heel rubs against her blistering ankle from the fancy ball shoes. N notices the small little noise, his lips curling up in a smile as he thinks of how cute it was. However, after a moment, he notices the blister upon her ankle. It didn't take him long to realize the previous noise was from White pain, not surprise.

White looks away, trying to act as if she hadn't made that noise. However, she knew that it had been pretty loud, and she was a bit mortified. She didn't want to be a burden on N and have him carry her all the way back. She didn't want to seem like a baby about it, and she also felt awkward being carried with so many people around.

N reaches his hand out, surprising her when he gently strokes her cheek. "White… Please… Please let me carry you back to your room. I don't want your foot to become more injured…" He looks down at her with shining puppy dog eyes, his lip jutted out in a little pout. White melts at the sight, thinking of how he sort of looked like the pokemon Lillipup with that expression. She huffs, crossing her arms, pretending like she was still being stubborn about it. However, she had already given in on the inside. "Okay, you can carry me back..."

Not even a second later, N is scooping her into his arms again bridal style. She can't help the little gasp of air that escapes her body as she is lifted into his strong arms. He holds her in that pose for a moment, giving her a tender and heartwarming smile as he leans down a little to lovingly nuzzle her head with his own. Butterflies fly in her stomach just as N pulls away. He takes off towards the exit of the grand ballroom, with White in tow. People didn't even bother to look at them questioningly anymore. Everyone just assumed they were touchy lovers who were eager to get in the bed together.

It was silent and devoid of people in the hallways of the cruise line, and both White and N find themselves thinking of the kiss they had shared earlier. After a little time, they eventually reach White's cabin. N gently lets her down from his arms. They were now both standing next to White's cabin door, staring at each other with tension in the air.

N really didn't want White to leave. Although he was still quite embarrassed and overwhelmed from their kiss previously, he couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to feel more of her, do more intimate things with her…

He also hated the idea of sleeping without her in his own cabin. In the last few weeks since they started traveling together, White had slept next to him nearly every night. Although he hadn't slept with anyone before until this trip, he found that White's presence comforted him when trying to sleep. He also loved waking up next to her, and getting to listen to her cute little sleeping noises before she would rouse from her slumber.

_Would it be selfish of me to request to sleep with her? Then again, why should I deserve to in the first place?_

Meanwhile, White was feeling the same way N was. She loved spending time with him, and she didn't want their night together to end just yet. She also hated sleeping without him, and she found she had taken his warmth next to her at night for granted the past few weeks. She was also still visualizing their kiss in her head, and she definitely wanted more. Although, in the back of her mind, she found herself questioning why he had wanted to initiate the kiss, and quickly pondered if perhaps he might have romantic feelings for her. She decides to focus on the present instead, hoping that N would explain his motivations for his actions soon.

However, many moments of silence pass between the two, since both were too nervous to make the first move and ask if they could spend the night together. Finally, White gives up. She didn't think she could take any more embarrassment that night, so she decided that if N wanted to stay, he would ask. If he didn't ask, then that was okay too. Although she wanted him to ask to stay very much…

"Um..." White shuffles her aching feet, not sure exactly how she would end things between them in that specific moment. "Good night, N."

She turns around, reaching for her doorknob, feelings of disappointment overtaking her. She had really hoped N would ask to stay, and she finds her mind taking a bit of a depressing turn.

_Maybe that kiss didn't mean as much to him as it meant to me? Perhaps he was just experimenting on me, seeing what it was like to kiss someone? I know he is very inexperienced… Is that all it was to him? But then again, why does it matter to me if his kiss means something to him or not? It shouldn't bother me…_

As White's hand reaches the doorknob to her cabin, an abrupt revelation hits her like a train.

_I love him, damn it._

The signs had been so obvious, and yet she had still been blatantly denying her own feelings within her own mind for a while now. He always made her heart race. She found him undeniably attractive and adorable, and she wanted to kiss him again and again. She wanted to make him happy, and she loved the sweet and innocent smile he always gave her. It always broke her heart when N would doubt himself and place all the blame upon his own shoulders, and she wanted nothing more than for him to be freed from his guilt from his past mistakes.

N was a wonderful man in her eyes. He had an undeniable love for pokemon, just like her. Although he didn't share her passion for battling, he was always thinking of how to make pokemon happy. He was also always thinking of how to make her happy. During the past few weeks, she had loved being showered by his sweet affections and kind actions. She had never met someone who made her feel this way before… And it scared her a bit. Before she had even realized it, she had already fallen waist deep into the quicksand known as love. He had already stolen her heart, and it was impossible to get it back now.

N reaches his hand out, not wanting her to leave. He decides that possibly spending the night with White would be worth so much more than having to overcome his embarrassment of asking her permission to do so. His hand reaches her shoulder, and she jolts up, shocked by his sudden grasp. She turns around to look at him, her cheeks incredibly flushed, and her body trembling adorably.

He finds himself wondering what she was thinking of, and he thought she was quite beautiful with her cheeks flushed and her eyes wide with some sort of intense emotion that he couldn't fathom. The way she was looking at him now only made him want to stay with her for the night even more. He musters up all his courage and asks. "White… Can I stay the night with you? I don't know if I'll be able to sleep alone now, since you have been with me for the past few weeks..." He trails off in his sentence, his cheeks flushing again. He desperately hopes she will allow him to stay, and an invisible weight is lifted from his shoulders as she smiles back approvingly to him. "Yes, of course."

A large smile makes its way to N's face, and the relief at her acceptance is evident in his expression. White turns the knob of the wooden cabin door, opening it to reveal her small room. It was rather lavishly decorated, though, with a red velvet rug and a matching couch. The bed was rather large, but it also blended in with the red velvet theme of the room.

"Well… You can get dressed first in the bathroom, I'll get changed after you're done. After that, I'd like to sleep for the night… Is that all right with you?"

N nods at her statement, heading towards the bathroom to get unchanged from his fancy suit and tie. After closing the bathroom door behind him, he remembers that he hadn't even grabbed a change of clothes. Luckily, after searching through the vast amount of large cabinets in the bathroom, there happened to be a fresh pair of clothing he could wear that he assumed came along with the hotel room. He dresses into the new clothing the hotel provided, which was a long sleeved black button up top and gray sweatpants. The attire was surprisingly comfortable, and he leaves the bathroom with a peaceful expression. He was quite exhausted from all the dancing, and he couldn't wait to sleep next to White. He loved how her warmth always enveloped him every time they slept next to each other.

As he exits, he enters back into White's cabin to see that she is sitting nervously upon the velvet couch. She had some clothing in her hands, and she steps up as she sees him exit, heading towards the bathroom to change out of her gown. Unfortunately, the only clean clothing she had left to sleep in was her old pajamas from two years back. Although they were still comfy, she had definitely outgrown them and the outfit now revealed much more skin then she wanted. However, she hadn't worried about it till now because she didn't ever expect to be sleeping with someone…

White considered dressing in the spare change of new clothes the hotel had so generously offered, but decided she would be more comfortable in her familiar pajamas. After all, it wasn't too revealing… Well, maybe it was.

It was a light blue tank top with cloud designs on it and a pair of matching cotton shorts. However, after growing out of them, the tank top had started to hug her figure and curves, and the shorts became much too short for her, nearly revealing the lines of her butt. However, she decided she was much too tired to care at the moment and exits the bathroom.

Outside the bathroom, N was waiting for White to finish dressing while laying in the comfy hotel bed. As she makes her grand entrance, he finds his jaw dropping at her apparel. His eyes immediately are drawn to the way the tight blue top hugged her waist line and accentuated the shape of her breasts, and his eyes travel down slowly across the long plains of her exposed thighs. White notices his slack jawed stare, and she blushes furiously. "Sorry, I didn't have anything else to wear..." Feeling embarrassed and wanting to hide herself from N's intense stare, she dives under the covers of the bed and lays next to him. She pulls the covers over her chest, willing herself to calm down mentally as her heart beats fast in nervousness.

The two both lay under the covers, both physically exhausted yet also physically excited about each other. It was quite a clashing mix, but they are both content to rest for a few moments.

Eventually, as a little while passes of silence between the two, her heart eventually calms a little and she finds herself able to launch into thought again. She finds herself wondering again why exactly N had initiated their kiss. Although she didn't want to admit it, she knew what she wanted his answer to be. She wanted to be special to him, and she hoped he considered their kiss as special as she did. She decides to muster up the courage and ask him about it straight up, since it seemed like he wasn't going to be coming clean about it any time soon.

"N, why did you want to kiss me today?"

N gasps, his heart pumping again in nervousness. The dreaded question had finally arrived. He turns over on his side to look at White as he contemplates his answer, but he is surprised to see the expression about her face. Her previous tone of voice had been casual, and it seemed to N like she didn't care much about their kiss. However, after turning over and seeing her face, he thought differently. She was looking at him with hope and insecurity, her wide blue eyes pleading. It was if she wanted him to tell his true motivations. It was like she wanted their kiss to mean something to him. N had originally thought putting off his love confession till a better setting would have been more beneficial, but with White's expression, he knew that might not be a great option. Could he really lie to her about his feelings now, just to confess later at a better setting? Would he disappoint her like that?

No, he couldn't. With her heated gaze, N knew instantly that their kiss had meant something important for her as well.

"I- I'm in love with you, White." Despite being embarrassed, N had still stared into her eyes with a heated gaze throughout his confession.

White's jaw drops as a blush as red as a tomato takes over her entire face. She couldn't believe her ears. Pure joy floods through her senses as she finds herself leaning over upon N, smothering him with a crushing yet emotional hug. "I love you too, N!" N laughs in joy as she crushes him in the hug, and he returns the loving embrace with the biggest smile he ever had. Neither of them could completely believe that this was truly happening. That they both felt the same. They both wanted to be together.

White had always seemed so far away to N, and he couldn't believe that she returned his affections. He leans back from their embrace to kiss her cheek lovingly. "I love you."

After exchanging a few more words of love and affections, the exhausted pair fall asleep while holding each other lovingly in the bed.

_Later…_

_White mewls softly as N's hands slowly travel up her black tee, stopping just below her bra to feel the soft skin there. She moans even louder as he slowly snakes his hands under the under wire of her blue colored bra, and he eagerly seeks out her breasts. He cups his hands around the soft mounds, kneading them and playing with the nipple as White continues to cry out from his advances. Her back arches in pleasure as she instinctively presses her breasts towards him more, in hope that he might make her feel even better._

N awakes from his erotic dream with a gasp, and the first thing he feels is the stiff hardness between his legs that was extremely hard to ignore.

He looks over to see White's sleeping form a few inches away from him, and he decides to quietly head to the bathroom without disturbing her to try to take care of his problem. He hopes relieving himself would fix the problem.

However, as he enters the bathroom and closes the door quietly behind him, he finds himself thinking of the erotic dream more and more. White's moans from his dream seemed all too real, and he begins to imagine how her exposed breasts would feel beneath his hands.

His half erect member begins to throb in arousal, begging for relief. He slowly drops his pants, instinctively touching his length in an attempt to soothe the throbbing. However, as he runs his fingers across himself, he gasps at the sensitive sensation. He wraps his entire hand around his length, reveling in the intense feeling it gave him. His thoughts turn to his erotic dream of White as he begins to pump his hand up and down his member, gasping at the intense new feelings.

He imagines the feel of White's breasts again as he continues to massage himself, and soon he finds himself gasping out as he continues his self exploration.

_Meanwhile…_

A strange sound rouses White from her slumber, and she blinks repeatedly in an attempt to focus her vision. She listens closely, and the noise sounded a lot like gasps and moans. It sounded as if the noises were coming from the bathroom, and she slowly rises from the bed to investigate the noise. As she steps next to the bathroom, the sounds were unmistakable. Someone was gasping and moaning lewdly in the bathroom, and it sounded a lot like N. His missing form from the bed confirmed this.

She wonders exactly what he was doing in there, but she finds it hard to thing at the constant stream of N's sexual noises. A heat pools in her belly, as her entire being warms up from the inside out. The noises were definitely turning her on, and White found herself imagining what exactly N could be doing to himself to be making such noises.

"W-White, please..." N murmurs from the other side of the door, and that was White's undoing.

Although she didn't want to admit it to herself, she was enjoying his sexual sounds, and it was reflective in the throbbing in her pelvis region and the slight wetness on the underside of her short shorts. Without much thinking at all, she opens the door to the bathroom, and is greeted with quite the sight.

N was sitting upon the edge of the bathtub, his legs spread as he massaged his erect length. His face was flushed and his eyes seemed in a daze. At White's sudden entrance, his eyes widen, and he gasps as he instinctively tries to cover his exposed lower half.

White found this reaction incredibly cute for some reason, and she found herself wanting to get more reactions from him. She begins to think of how she could make him feel as she grows closer to N. His eyes widen even further at her quick approach, and he blushes even more at the current situation. However, White was quite unfazed. She was currently under the shroud of arousal and was thinking only of how she wanted to make N feel good.

She kneels down next to N, and slowly spreads his knees apart with her hands. He gasps at the sudden contact, and begins to speak. "White, what are y-" His sentence breaks off as White takes his member in her hand. Although White had never done anything of this sort before, she had a basic idea of how it was supposed to work. She slowly slides her hand upon and down the length of his member while using the other hand to hold the base it keep it steady. He moans into her touch and dips his head back in ecstasy as she continues her sexual activities.

White begins to pump her hand up and down his length faster, and N gasps at the intense sensations. It felt so much better to N when White touched him there versus when he had touched himself, and he found himself soon lost in the pleasure as his pre cum coats the top of the head of his member. White stops at nothing, enjoying his incredibly responsive replies to her touch and was growing more wet in her shorts as she continues on.

N was completely lost in the sensations, and he desperately thrusts his length harder against her hand in an attempt to gain more friction. His moans grow more frequent as he nears his climax, and he was unable to think of anything else other than those warm little hands that were moving so fast up and down his member. White increases her pace, pumping harder in an attempt to coax him over the edge to climax. She could tell he was close, since his reactions seemed to become more sensitive and his cries of pleasure more frequent.

White decides to try something else to make him climax. She leans forward, noticing how N's eyes were glazed over with lust, his chest quickly heaving up and down in arousal. "More..." He whispers brokenly.

White learns downwards towards his member, taking the length in her mouth. He moans at the sudden sensation of the warm wetness enveloping him. He nearly came right then and there. White begins to bob her head up and down as she licks his length up and down, nearly taking it all in her mouth each time. N moans in absolute euphoria as he bucks his hips She feels N's hips tense beneath her hands as his ejaculate squirts out, filling her mouth up with the salty sensation. She hesitantly swallows it, finding it didn't taste like anything more than diluted salt water.

N leans back, his eyes closed in the aftermath of his intense orgasm. After a few moments, his eyes open again, and they meet hers. His expression was hazed and distant.

For the first time in a while, White comes out of her trance of lust.

_What the hell did I just do?_

* * *

_**Um… Yeah… The first lemon, kind of. I hope you guys enjoyed, and I hope no one thinks it's too sudden or early to happen between them. Anyways, please stay tuned for the next chapter!** _


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 of Awakened Emotions!

_**Hey, guys, I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I've been too tired or busy to update lately. I hope people haven't abandoned the story yet, I'm trying hard to make it good. I hope the lemon scene didn't feel too out of place either…** _

* * *

N stares blankly up at White, still feeling dizzy from the aftereffects of his climax. White stares down at him in mortification, waiting for real life to set in. After fading from her state of arousal, she had finally realized what she had done. The same day that N had confessed his love for her, she had taken their relationship from one step to an entire mile.

He was also so innocent and untainted, White felt like she had ruined him in a way. She was waiting for N to become angry or weirded out by the intimate acts she had suddenly performed upon him. However, she got no such thing. After N had also gotten out of his trance of the aftereffect of his climax, he turns his head away from White with a deep blush. He was still shaking lightly, both from his first climax as well as from the intense intimate assault from White. However, he was not disgusted or upset by her actions as she expected him to be. Instead, he found his body burning for the first time, in a good way. All the places she had touched felt different now.

However, White still felt embarrassed about what she had done, and she found herself craving to be buried beneath the bedsheets to hide away her mistakes. "N… I'm sorry! I'm… Uh… Going to go back to sleep." White flees with her tail between her legs, scurrying across the bathroom tile and back into the bedroom. She quickly dives under the covers, covering her face with the red sheets.

N didn't understand why White was upset. He definitely didn't understand why she said sorry. To him, she had done something amazing and mind blowing. N still was feeling the aftereffects of the intimate experience, and he found his mind repeating the events over and over. He didn't see why such a wondrous experience could upset her.

_Perhaps… Perhaps I tasted bad? But why did White say she is sorry?_

He was at a loss as to how she was feeling at the moment, and he didn't like when she was upset. Although he wasn't able to decipher her mood, he knew he wanted to make it better in any way that he could. He swiftly fixes his clothing before bounding out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. It was the middle of the night, and N could hardly see anything in the room. However, he was able to make out the faint silhouette of White's form buried under the sheets. He climbs into the bed, rolling over to her and pressing their bodies as close as possible before wrapping his arms around her from behind. White's body tenses from his sudden embrace, and it causes N's heart to clench in pain. Only hours ago they had confessed their love, and N felt as if he was already losing her.

"White..." He murmurs, nuzzling his face into her neck. "What is wrong?"

"Aren't… Aren't you mad at me?" White hesitantly asks.

N finds himself even more confused. He found their recent interactions amazing, and he had no idea why White thought he could be upset with her. "No, why would I be angry?"

An invisible weight feels like it had been lifted from White's shoulders. "You're really not angry? Even after I did that to you in the bathroom?"

"No, White. It did not make me angry, I've never felt so good before…" N sheepishly closes his eyes, his face warming up. "I wish I could have more." He murmurs.

"It… It just seems too soon, to be doing such a thing. We are a new couple, after all. Usually couples wait a while before becoming intimate." White speaks into the pillow that she held close to her chest, the fabric muffling her words.

N smiles brightly, hugging her tighter. "It doesn't matter to me what others usually do, since being intimate with you felt right to me. I never felt better. I hope you feel the same."

White nods, thinking of how something about the whole intimate situation had felt.. Right. She felt closer to N than before, and she found that she didn't object to it at all. "You're right, N. It doesn't matter what others do, it only matters if it feels right for us."

N changes the course of the conversation with a playful grin. "But White, you said we are a couple. Are we a couple?" He remembers the plans he had made in order to ask her out originally, and finds himself becoming disappointed that he hadn't been able to give her more. " I never officially asked you, though… But you told me that usually you should ask someone something like that in a nice place on a date. I'm sorry I wasn't able to do anything for you, White. I just couldn't hold in my feelings any longer..."

She reaches back, giving his tea green hair an affectionate ruffle. "It doesn't matter to me how fancy the setting of your confession was, N. All that matters is that I love you, and you love me… Although a date would be nice. After this cruise, we should go to lots of fun places together! I would really like to go to an amusement park..." White finds her mind trailing off to thoughts of fun dates they could go on together.

He hugs her tighter again, his mind also becoming excited at the thought of all the new dates they could experience together. "We will definitely have to go."

As they lay in silence for a little longer while embracing, N suddenly brings up the question. "White… I know this is a bit late… But… Will you be my girlfriend?"

White giggles, turning around in their embrace to face him. "Yes.. that was a bit late… But yes! I will be your girlfriend. I love you, N."

N is about to repeat the statement of love back to her, but she has already crushed his lips into another loving kiss. Their mouths eagerly move against one another, creating a wet heat. They break away from the kiss after a few moments for air, and N is finally able to say the words.

"I love you, White,"

After excitedly talking to each other for a while longer, the pair of lovers slipped off into a sleep while still embracing in the sheets.

_The next day…_

White roams the decks of the cruise ship, thinking of what she was going to do next. The cruise line offered various attractions, and she had no idea where she wanted to start. N had disappeared not too long ago to go eat breakfast, and she wasn't hungry, so she had decided to part ways with him for a little while in order to explore the cruise ship a little more. As she crossed the wooden deck, a sudden loud announcement from a speaker built into the walls surprises her.

"Good afternoon passengers! We would like to happily inform you that we have arrived at the island resort! If you would like, you can exit the ship to do some exploring. However, please be back at the ship by 8pm, since we will be leaving the island tonight."

White's mind dives into the thoughts and explorations of what the island resort could hold, but she is interrupted when someone suddenly speaks. "White, would you be up for something interesting this morning?" White turns around to face the person, recognizing the voice to be Steven. He was looking rather tired, with red rimmed eyes and dark circles. It looked as if he had been crying. White felt concerned and a bit bad for him, but she decided not to press him on that matter.

"What did you have in mind, Steven?"

He directs a playful grin at her, his silvery hair blowing in the ocean breeze. "Well, since the ship is going to be stopped here for the rest of the day, I thought we could do something special. Tell me, White… Have you ever ridden in a helicopter before?"

Her eyes widen. "A helicopter? No way! You want to do that? You have a helicopter?" She couldn't believe it, but then again, Steven was filthy rich. He seemed to have everything, and White wasn't sure why she was even surprised anymore.

Steven nods at her question. "Yup, I have a private helicopter. I even went to flight school for a few months just to learn how to fly it. I hardly ever get to use it, I want to put my skills to a test. Would you give me the honor of riding with me as I pilot? We can see some great views while flying around the islands. The helicopter is stationed on the landing pad on the other end of the ship, if you're up for it. I'll make sure we're back here before the ship sets sail again."

White's eyes light up in excitement. She had never ridden in a helicopter before, let alone around beautiful tropical scenery. "I'd love to go! When do we start?"

Steven chuckles at her enthusiasm. "Well, we can go fly it now, actually. I just want to tell my Dad first."

"Can I go find N so he can come along too?"

Steven was able to mask his strong desire for N not to accompany them, and instead plasters a fake smile upon his face. "Sure, N can come along..."

_A bit later…_

White and N climb into the magnificent and luxurious black helicopter, both of their hearts beating fast in anticipation. Although N had been less than enthusiastic about Steven flying the plane, he couldn't deny that a little tropical sightseeing on a cool helicopter seemed awesome. With White begging him to go along, he found himself unable to decline the offer, much to Steven's dismay.

They settle in back seat of the helicopter as Steven climbs into the pilot seat, putting on a headset with a microphone as he fastens his seat belt and begins to flick various switches on the complicated dashboard of the helicopter.

"I'll be communicating with some people back from the ship in order to make sure the skies are clear during our flight. Are you guys ready?" Steven couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice as he continues to fiddle with the various controls of the helicopter. N and White both nervously nod, and suddenly, the helicopter rises into the air.

White's stomach jumps as the altitude changes, and the breeze whips through her hair as the helicopter climbs higher altitude. She hesitantly looks out the side window, her belly doing a somersault as she sees how far below them the landing pad on the cruise ship was. They were already at least 100 feet in the air. She could see the various waves from the ocean lapping in the breeze, and she could see the resort island everyone was heading to. It was quite amazing.

"We're going to be exploring a bit." Steven says as he begins to steer away from the direction of the cruise ship, heading towards the open ocean. Within a minute of soaring over the blue waters, the cruise ship had already disappeared from their sight. Below them was the endless amount of beautiful blue water, and White found herself transfixed at the sight below them.

"It's so beautiful." White murmurs in awe as she takes N's hand, squeezing it tightly as they both peer out at the beautiful sights below them.

"Yea, it really is." N squeezes her hand back, not wanting this moment to end.

Steven continues to pilot the helicopter, but he too was enjoying the view. The trio found themselves quite relaxed as they soared through the skies.

Suddenly, the helicopter trembles, causing all 3 of them to yelp in surprise.

White's heart races as she worriedly looks over to the pilot seat where Steven was. "What was-"

Another tremor shakes throughout the helicopter, causing her sentence to break off as she screams in horror. "Steven!"

N gasps as the floor beneath his feet shakes repeatedly, and he squeezes onto White's hand harder with fear.

"I don't know what's going on!" Steven shouts in fear, quickly adjusting the mic on his headset. "Hello, can anyone hear me? The helicopter has a problem! Help!"

White leans out slightly from the helicopter, peering around to the back in an attempt to discover what could possibly be wrong with it. The reason was immediate. From behind, she could see that the engine was on fire!

"Steven, do you have life vests anywhere? Anything we could use to float?" White's voice was trembling terribly, and it was hardly understandable. She was terrified.

Steven crushes his face in his hands in frustration. "No, we have nothing."

An agonized sob escapes her as the reality of the situation dawns upon her. The helicopter was going down, and it was taking them all with it. It was only a matter of less than a minute before the helicopter would crash into the middle of the ocean.

White desperately embraces N in an attempt to somehow soothe the situation, and N holds her as a tear escapes his eye. All seemed hopeless. They could all jump, but they were hundreds of feet in the air. They would surely meet their demise if they jumped at that height straight into the ocean. Even if they waited until the last moment to jump, there was a very high chance that the helicopter was going to explode from the engine. Even if they survived the fall from the water, and the helicopter didn't explode, they were still in the middle of the ocean without any flotation devices.

As White desperately looks out the window for a way to salvage the quickly declining situation, as she sees land. It was a small island, and the helicopter was heading straight towards it. A plan quickly forms in her mind as the helicopter continues its quick descent.

"Guys, at the last moment before the helicopter hits the water, jump into the water, and swim towards the island. That's our only chance."

N and Steven look at her hopefully, knowing it was their only way of possibly surviving.

If they were lucky, the helicopter wouldn't explode, and they would all be able to time their jumps correctly into the ocean at the perfect altitude so that their bodies wouldn't suffer damage from the fall.

If they were lucky.

* * *

_**Ooooh, a cliffhanger! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave a review or comment, it means a lot!** _


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22 of Awakened Emotions!

_**Hey guys, I'm back! The updates have been slowing down recently, and I'm sorry about that. School has been taking up a lot of my time and I haven't had enough energy to update lately. Anyways, thanks for the reviews so far! I don't know if I would have the motivation to write much without them.** _

* * *

"At the last moment, jump into the water and then swim towards the island. That's our only chance." White explains, her voice trembling in fear. The helicopter was descending fast, they probably only had 15 seconds before it would make contact with the water. They should theoretically be able to survive, as long as they timed their jump so that the impact from the water wasn't too much. But what wasn't including any possibly casualties that could happen, like the very good possibility that the failing engine that was on the fire would cause the helicopter to explode.

"Get ready to jump!" White shouts, getting on all fours in preparation to leap into the water at the last possible moment. The whole experience was incredibly terrifying, and she was beginning to feel the burning heat of the spreading fire on the helicopter. The fire was quickly advancing towards them, and it was only a few feet away.

The water grows closer as the last few seconds approach, and White screams for Steven and N to jump as she leaps out of the side of the helicopter, soaring down towards the water. It seemed to be around a 75 feet drop into the water, but she wasn't sure. She might have waited longer so that the drop wouldn't have been so high, but she didn't want to risk the helicopter exploding with them all inside it. The air whips harshly against her face as she swiftly descends through the air, plummeting towards the ocean.

As she was about to hit the water, she hears an incredibly loud explosion. It was most likely the helicopter that blown up, and she was thankful they had all jumped when they did, or they would all be dead. She closes her eyes as she is about to hit the ocean, bracing herself for the impact.

Her body plunges into the ocean, and she screams at the impact. Jumping from that height into water was definitely horrible, since the velocity generated from the fall made it feel like the water was crushing her bones. Although she hurt terribly, she was still alive, and she knew N and Steven would be too. Although the strong waves of the ocean was pulling her around, she knew what direction the island was in. As she paddles through the water, she hears various things falling into the water nearby. She wasn't quite sure what they were, since the big ocean waves kept rising up and blocking her vision. There were too many impacts on the water for it to be Steven and N. They should have landed in the water the same time she did.

Her mind finally realized it. Broken pieces of the helicopter were raining from the sky from the explosion. That was definitely bad news for her. If a heavy enough piece of the metal on the helicopter hit her, she would be out of luck.

She hopes to herself that none of them would be hit from the falling pieces of the helicopter and continues onwards towards the island. Although the island hadn't seemed far while they were in the helicopter, it felt like forever now that she was trying to reach it while fighting the strong ocean currents.

Suddenly, White hears something whiz past her ears, and strong pointy metal abruptly slices against her arm. The pain pulses hot and strong throughout her arm like nothing she'd felt before as she shrieks in agony, blood quickly rushing out of the wound and into the ocean water, turning the area around her red. The piece of the broken helicopter had fallen directly onto her arm with lots of momentum, and it had cut incredibly deep. Within moments, the blood loss and pain makes her incredibly dizzy, and she finds the ocean waves harder to fight by the moment. Tears quickly rush down her face from the extent of the stabbing pain from her wounded arm. Her muscles begin to grow weak, and her fading mind begins to give up a little as her conscious begins to slip away from her.

Meanwhile, Steven and N had just reached the shores of the island. Both men thought White had followed them, but they were horror struck to find that White had gotten separated from them in the water.

"Where is she? Do you see White? Where is she!" N desperately scans the ocean, his voice shaking in anguish. He couldn't see White anywhere along the horizon. He had just heard her scream, and he didn't know where it came from. His mind was turning to the horrible possibilities that could have caused such a shriek from her, and his heart beat rapidly in fear for her.

"Steven, help me look!" N cries out, swiftly diving back into the ocean. Steven dives in the water as well as N desperately swims around, keeping his eyes peeled for White. Her earlier scream had seemed to come from the eastern side of the ocean, so he quickly heads in the eastern direction. The salty waves lap around N's face and splash into his eyes as he paddles through the water. He was dizzy from all the swimming, but he wouldn't stop until he found White.

"White!" N calls, his voice becoming hoarse from all the salt water that had gotten into his throat. He continues to swim around desperately in the water, his eyes peeled for her familiar form. However, he had a hard time seeing anything over the large ocean waves. "White!" His voice cracks at the end, and he begins to cough violently as more salt water rushes into his throat.

It was then that he saw her. A large ocean wave had just passed, and White was behind it. She was weakly struggling in the water, and it looked like she wasn't going to be able to fight the current much longer. He became increasingly alarmed as he saw the growing redness around her in the water.

N makes his way towards her, fighting off the strong ocean current that threatened to drag him away from her. "White! I'm here!" He swims closer, reaching her and grabbing her arm in an attempt to get hold of her before another ocean current would separate them. As his hand clamps onto her arm, she screams violently in agony, instantly pulling her hand away.

He was confused at her reaction, but gasps when he sees that his hand that had touched her now was covered in her blood.

His mind whirls in a million directions, wondering what had happened, whether or not White was okay, and what he should do next. However, the first step was getting out of the ocean and back onto the island.

Grabbing her other uninjured arm gently, he pulls her into his arms and begins to awkwardly paddle back to shore. White attempted to help out as well, but she was so dazed from the blood loss that she could hardly move her feet.

White begins to whimper in pain as the salt water continues to lap against her wound, and the painful throbbing seemed like it would never end.

N's heart twists in pain as he hears her pitiful cries, and he does his best to comfort her while trying to get them back to land. It was quite a difficult task, since White was unable to help much with the swimming, and the ocean currents kept tousling them around like rag dolls. However, he did the best he could. "White… Sh… It'll be okay…" A sudden cough escapes from his throat, and he painfully hacks out a large amount of salt water before attempting to continue his words. He was exhausted now, but they had nearly reached the shore. "Almost… There." He murmurs weakly.

Meanwhile, Steven had seen their approach and had hurried back to shore to help them out. As N reaches the break in the water, he gently lifts White into his arms bridal style as he walks ashore. Steven runs over to them, gasping as he sees White's injured and bleeding arm.

N walks forward away from the shoreline, gently setting her down in the sand. He turns over to Steven, his blue eyes wide and frantic looking. "Steven, I'll stop the blood. Go try and find some fresh water, she will definitely need some."

Steven nods, but his feet were frozen in terror at the whole situation. White looked so frail and broken upon the ground, with her skin a sickly color from the cold water and her incredibly cut up arm. He tears his gaze away from her, knowing he would have to find them a fresh source of water if they were going to make it at all on the island. He takes off into the nearby tropical forest in search of a river or stream.

Meanwhile, N is quickly peeling off his black sweater, wanting to use it as a temporary bandage to stop White's bleeding. She watches his undress with lidded and dazed eyes, and it seemed she had grown too weak to do much of anything at that moment.

The tropical breeze brushes over N's exposed torso as he wraps the black sweater around White's injured and bleeding arm. The injury was quite severe, it went from her elbow to her wrist in a long jagged slice. It was an incredibly deep cut, and N was grateful that it hadn't hit any sort of artery, or else she would have bled out long ago. However, she seemed on the verge of passing out that instant.

Although she needed her rest, N was scared to let her sleep. Seeing her in such an injured state worried him beyond all means, and he found his mind making things irrational. Although he knew her injury wouldn't lead to her death as long as the bleeding was stopped, he felt like if she were to close her eyes, she might never open them again. But, he knew deep down that the sleep would help her feel better. N didn't like seeing her in pain, it broke his heart.

N presses the sweater a bit tighter onto her injury after noticing that some blood was seeping past the clothing and down her arm again. The pressure causes her to whimper in pain, and N gently brings his hands to her cheek and strokes it affectionately. "It's okay, I'm here." At the feeling of his touch, she opens her blue eyes slightly again to peer out at him. Her tired eyes begin to droop only a few moments after having them open. "It's okay, White. You can sleep. I'll take care of you." N's kind and soothing voice lulls her into sleep, and she closes her eyes once more before slipping into slumber.

"I love you." N murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. White's peaceful breaths signaled she had fallen asleep. Hoping not to wake her, N softly ties the sweater around her injury so that it would stay secured. Now, he only had to wait for Steven. Although N knew they needed supplies to survive until someone could rescue them, he didn't want to leave White's side, especially while she was sleeping. For now, Steven was going to have to do all the gathering.

As N lays beside the sleeping White while waiting for Steven's return, he begins to formulate plans in his head for ways that they could escape the island. Sadly, they had all left their Pokeballs on the ship, so a water or flying Pokemon was out of the question. However, there were probably wild Pokemon on the island or in the ocean that they could get help from in order to get back to the cruise. The cruise would most likely send out search parties once they discovered them missing. Unfortunately, though, they had flown rather far from the cruise ship, and N hadn't seen a single wild Pokemon in the surrounding area yet.

While N was worrying about how he could get them all of the island, the first issue they needed to address was supplies. Food and water. It was essential for their survival, and they needed the supplies quick.

Little did they know, the island was pretty much devoid of supplies.

* * *

_**Yay, another chapter done! It's a bit short, so my apologies. I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll try to update soon, but no promises, since life is life and you never know what is gonna come up. Anyways, please review or comment! It means a lot to me.** _


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23 of Awakened Emotions!

_**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying so far, so without further ado… The new chapter!** _

* * *

 After White had drifted off into sleep, N didn't know what to do. He had to stay with her, especially while she was asleep, since she could be attacked by an animal or some sorts on the tropical island. He was also afraid of leaving her because of her wound. For now, his sweater he had given to her was sopping up most of the blood from her injured arm, but he feared it might become infected and she would break out into a bad fever.

However, N knew that they also needed supplies. It had already been a while since they had eaten, and N was feeling terribly thirsty in the tropical heat. He knew White was probably feeling the same too. However, he didn't want to leave her alone. And so they were left there in the blazing sun, laying along the sands of the beach, waiting for Steven to hopefully return with supplies.

N lay there with White for a long time, keeping close monitor over her situation. However, he began to lose track of time as the sweltering heat began to make him dizzy and sick to his stomach. He found himself staring desperately into the jungle, hoping Steven would soon emerge with water and perhaps some yummy tropical fruits. He felt as if he was going to pass out any minute, and he knew that he and White wouldn't last too long in the horrible tropical heat. Although N could probably pick up White and take them to the shade in the jungle, he was afraid of going in the jungle in case of a wild animal attack, especially with an unconscious White. He hardly felt safe on the shoreline, even when the jungle was so far away. N hopes to himself that Steven was alright and was going to return with some much needed supplies.

His throat burned with thirst, and he didn't know how much longer he could stand the conditions. White didn't seem much better. Even in her sleep, her face was scrunched up in pain from her injury, and she seemed to be becoming sunburned already. Her cheeks were overly flushed and sweat was dripping down her forehead. In an attempt to soothe her conditions, N gently leans over her in hopes that his shadow might offer her some freedom from the sun's rays. He stays like that for a while, laying his head upon her chest. It was unbelievably comfortable to him, and a small grin works its way upon his face despite the horrible conditions he was in. Her chest was just like a soft pillow, and he found it hard to stay awake any longer. His dehydration was blurring his vision, and he could hardly even think straight anymore. Eventually, with the heat continuing to boil down upon him, he finds his conscious slipping away from him as he falls into a deep and fitful slumber, still clutching onto White's chest in an attempt for a little comfort in the awful heat.

_Later…_

N awakes with a horrible parched feeling throughout his entire body. His body felt sore and overheated, and his throat felt scratchy and painful. He slowly sits up with a groan, not knowing where he was. His vision was cloudy, and it took him a few moments for him to remember where he was. It appeared to be very early morning, with the sun just starting to rise. It also appeared that he was still in the middle of the sand between the jungle and shoreline. As his mind snaps awake fully, he quickly looks around for White. He is relieved to see that she was sleeping soundly only a few inches away from him, curled up in a ball in the sand. He worriedly leans over her sleeping form and presses a hand to her forehead, making sure she hadn't broke out in a fever from her possibly infected wound. A smile grows upon his face as her head feels a bit warm, but not unnaturally so. It would be very bad if her wound got infected, since they had no medical supplies, but luckily, that was not the case. Even so, he still felt horrible that she had to be put in such a situation.

He looks around himself further, noticing a very beat up looking Steven sleeping a few feet away from them. He looked awful. His silver hair was tangled and dirty, and he had various gashes that appeared to be from branches across his body. N looks around Steven, hoping to see that he had found supplies for them, but was incredibly crestfallen to see that it appeared Steven didn't bring anything back. He lets out a frustrated growl under his breath as he realizes that they probably wouldn't be finding anything edible any time soon. He wanted food and water. He needed it. And not to mention, White needed it even more.

From N's distressed noise, Steven stirs in his slumber, murmuring something unintelligible and falling silent for a few moments before his eyes open. His silver eyes seem bloodshot and stressed. Their gazes meet for a few moments, and Steven slowly rises to his feet with an exhausted sigh, dusting the sand off his tattered suit. "I'm sorry… I wasn't able to find anything. When I came back here, you two were sleeping. I was very exhausted, and I ended up passing out not too long after I found you guys again." Steven looks down at his sandy shoes, ashamed that he was unable to find anything for their group, but also terrified at their lack of supplies.

Although N was frustrated in general, he knew it wasn't Steven's fault that the island didn't have much to offer. "It's okay… We can look later on as soon as White wakes up. If we both went out looking for food, we would have a better chance of surviving… But I don't want to leave White here alone… I don't think she will be able to go out in the jungle with her arm injury. Yesterday she could hardly even move because of the blood loss. I doubt she will even be able to move much once she wakes up. We need to find her water first. I'm so worried about her..." N looks over to White, a concerned frown upon his face. As she slept, her face seemed to be in pain, with her features scrunched up. Her injured arm was wrapped up in his black sweater, and the large amount of dried blood was visible even on the dark color.

"I'm worried too..." Steven murmurs. "But I really need help searching for supplies. If we don't find some soon, we are all screwed. I spent all yesterday looking, but I couldn't find anything. We might be able to save ourselves for now if we both look, but I also don't want to leave White here..." He strokes his chin in thought and then lets out a big displeased sigh. "I really don't want to do this, but if we all want to survive, we are going to have to leave White here to look for food and water. If we don't find anything soon, we'll probably die of dehydration first. I'm already feeling terrible in this weather..."

N nods in response, though not liking the situation one bit. It was a hard decision for him. He knew White wasn't in any condition to be moving around, and he didn't want to leave White behind, since there was a possibility that some sort of wild animal would attack her. But he also knew that if they didn't find supplies, they would definitely all perish. Steven needed all the help looking that he could get.

"Alright…. I'll look with you." N says, an upset look upon his face. The whole situation was just plain awful, and all he really felt like was curling up and crying next to White, but he knew they needed food and water.

So the pair waited patiently for White to awaken. They didn't want to wake her, since she needed her sleep. They also did want to leave without telling her first. It was completely silent around them other than the gentle swishing of the ocean waves upon the sandy shore. The sun had finally finished rising, and the tropical birds begin to chirp in unison.

As if on cue, White awakes from her painful slumber. Her body twitches in discomfort, the pain of her arm already returning. She groans as she slowly sits up, her sore body protesting every movement. As she moves her arms a bit in an attempt to stretch her arms and yawn, she feels a horrible stabbing pain from her injured arm. She whimpers in pain, cradling the injured limb with an upset look as she remembers the crappy situation they were in. Her blue eyes open, and she meets Steven and N's gazes. It was a bit startling to awake to two people staring to intently at you, and she felt awkward.

"Um… Good morning… Did you guys find any supplies?" She hesitantly asks, as her stomach grumbles in response. Her throat felt horrible and scratchy, and her vision was blotchy and blurry. She was desperately praying to herself that they had found water at least, but after surveying the area around them, it didn't seem to be the case.

Steven hangs his head in shame, disappointed in himself. "I'm sorry White…I didn't find anything yesterday. We all really need supplies, so I thought N should join me today so that we can find some. I know you're not in any condition to move around, so will you be okay staying here while we look around in the jungle?"

White lowers her gaze to the ground, not liking the idea of being left alone, especially when she could hardly move. N notices her look of fear, and he quickly chimes in. "But I can stay behind with you if you want!"

Steven elbows N in the arm. "N, we went over this already. It's a life or death situation. I need your help to find supplies. I don't want to leave White here either, but it's the best option to make sure that we all survive this."

White plasters on a fake smile, trying to reassure the men that she would be fine alone while they were gone, even though she was terrified on the inside. "Yea… You guys need to look. Don't worry about me, I'll just stay here."

Her words seemed to have fooled Steven, but not N. N reaches over to her, gently caressing her hand in a comforting way. He knew she didn't want to be alone, but he also knew she wouldn't last long without supplies. Doing this to her, leaving her all alone, it was tearing him apart on the inside. But, it was necessary for her survival, as well as his own. "I'm sorry." N murmurs, squeezing her palm in an attempt to soothe her. Steven watches the intimate exchange with an uncomfortable expression, but he doesn't say anything.

Not only was White scared to be left behind, but she also felt guilty. She would be stuck sitting around while Steven and N were doing hard work searching around in the incredibly hot jungle. She wanted to help too, but she didn't know how. "Guys… Is there anything I can do here to help us out?" She hesitantly asks, shuffling her hand around in the sand as she waits for a response.

An idea comes to N. "If the ship isn't gonna find us anytime soon, we need another way to get back to it. Maybe you should try to befriend some nearby Pokemon? They might be able to help us swim back. Or perhaps a flying Pokemon. However, I haven't seen any so far..." N is again reminded of how easily their situation could have been turned around if they had only brought their Pokemon. They had left their Pokeballs on the ship.

"Okay… Thank you." White murmurs. "Don't worry about me guys, go searching now. We need the supplies as soon as we can."

Steven nods, turning and heading towards the jungle. N follows behind, but stops briefly to look back at White. She looked so lonely, sitting there alone along the shorelines. She looks over to him, and their gazes meet.

"Please be careful." N calls to her. He hated to leave her, but it was necessary for their survival.

White simply nods, giving him a half hearted smile. Her arms were shaking, and she felt a bit sick.

The men head off into the unknown, and White stays behind, alone and injured, not knowing what was going to happen next.

* * *

  _ **Cliffhanger… Hehe. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Please leave a comment or review, it means a lot!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24 of Awakened Emotions!

_**Yay, I'm back! Let the dramafest commence. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.** _

* * *

Steven and N reluctantly leave the injured White behind, heading off into the jungle to hopefully find food and water. She is left upon the sandy beach, sitting on her knees and not sure what to do with herself. N had suggested she try to find a water Pokemon or flying Pokemon that could help them get off the island, but the island was strangely desolate of any living creatures. Even after spending hours there, she hadn't seen a single creature. The island was a bit creepy in that aspect. A normal island would be teeming with wildlife, and she should probably be able to hear tropical birds squawking away since she was so near the jungle, but no. It was completely silent around her other than the gentle sound of the ocean waves lapping against the shore.

White kept her eyes peeled for any sort of wildlife, but after spending a few hours sitting around doing nothing, she felt like she was going to go crazy. There hadn't been a single sign of any Pokemon nearby, and the midday sun was just starting to beat down on her. The morning sun hadn't been too bad, but the afternoon sun was brutal. With her lack of water for the last day in the terrible climate, she felt like she was going to pass out. She no longer focused her sights on trying to look out for Pokemon, but instead was trying to focus on not passing out. If she passed out, with no one around, she might be viable to any sort of jungle predator that might suddenly appear. Although it was unlikely, with the jungle seeming to lack any sort of life, it didn't necessarily mean that there wasn't any wildlife. They might just be really good at hiding.

Eventually, every minute of trying to force her eyelids open felt like an hour. Her eyelids were fluttering open and closed at her desperate attempt to stay awake, After a while more of struggling to stay conscious, she had slipped into a deep fitful slumber without even realizing it.

_Later_

White is awakened by the quiet sounds of N and Steven's desperate voices. They sounded exhausted and worn out.

"I don't think we should wake her up, Steven…" She hears N say, and then hears the sound of him plopping onto the sand with a thud. "I think she needs her rest…"

She hears an exhausted sigh from what she presumes to be Steven. "Think about it, N. She should be awake in case any sort of threat is around. I agree that she needs the sleep,, but will probably be able to stay safe and escape if some sort of threat appears while she's awake."

"I suppose you're right. I want her to stay safe…" N murmurs.

White was pretending to be asleep still, and her heart warms at their concern. She slowly opens her eyes, surprised to see that many hours had passed since she had fallen asleep, since the sun appeared to be starting to set. She gasps in horror as she takes in the sight of the thoroughly beaten up N and Steven. They both had various gashes across their bodies, and their clothing had lots of little tears across them. They were covered in dirt and their hands looked especially scraped up. They both looked like they were going to pass out any moment, and basically looked like they had gone through hell out there in the jungle.

 _ **I wish I could have helped them…**_ White thinks with feelings of guilt consuming her.  _ **I know I can't help that I'm injured, but I feel like a burden…**_

N notices White's now opened blue eyes. "White! You're awake. I'm sorry, but we weren't able to find anything… But we want to go out looking one more time before it gets too dark out. We're gonna go in a different direction this time, and hopefully we'll find something. We just thought we'd come back here and tell you that we're okay, since it's been so long. Are you doing okay, White?" He reaches his hand out gently, giving her hair a little ruffle.

"Yes… I'm fine." White murmurs. Even though she felt like crap, and she knew N did too, it wasn't completely unbearable.

"I'm sorry White, but we want time to go looking for supplies again before it gets completely dark out. Are you ready, N?" Steven asks.

She notices that the relationship between Steven and N seemed to have improved. She wonders if they bonded while looking for supplies, and she smiles a bit at this thought. They were always bickering, she thought it was about time that they started to get along.

N and Steven wave at her as they then trudged tiredly through the sand, looking like they were going to fall over at any moment.

Tears prick the corners of her eyes as she watches the pair of men pathetically limp away with injuries littering their body and their eyes glazed over. She wanted to help so badly in any way that she could, but it hurt so terribly to move at all. As the pair disappear into the jungle, she attempts to stand for the first time in over a day. Her entire body protests, and her vision becomes incredibly shaky and blurry. Her arm pulses in agony as she gets her first knee up. Then, suddenly, her vision blurs completely out and she finds herself collapsing upon the sand.

Luckily. She landed on her uninjured arm. Despite things hurting even more now after her little fall, she felt more determined than ever.

_**I can do this. I can do this.** _

White puts her first knee out again, managing to put all the weight on that. With much struggle, she is finally able to stand up. With a groan, she staggers towards the jungle, her fists clenched in determination.

_**Steven and N went towards the east originally to search… Then they were unable to find anything, so they left to search the north part. Maybe I should try the far west area? They haven't explored it yet, I might find something…** _

After a few painful minutes of limping, she manages to make it to the edge of the sandy beach and at the start of the scary looking jungle. The jungle was so dense that you could hardly see far into it, only a few feet in. There were so many leaves and canopies that it would probably be easy to get lost.

She hesitantly takes the first step into the jungle, terrified of what would await her in the unknown area. Although the jungle was eerily quiet, you never knew what could be hidden in the dense forest.

White begins to travel through the jungle slowly at first, the pain in her arm slowing her down quite a bit. However, she found herself beginning to think of their inevitable fate if they couldn't find any food or water, and she was able to motivate herself to keep going, despite the horrible pain her body was in.

She felt like she had been struggling through the forest for days, even though it had probably been only twenty minutes. Every few moments, she would have to move a hanging branch or vine out of her way with her uninjured arm, but she still missed a few. She ended up getting quite a few scratches across her body, but she kept going.

Not to mention, there were also lots of bugs. White definitely wasn't a fan of them, and what she really wanted was to run back to her safe haven. However, she knew this needed to be done. For all of their survival. Eventually, every step felt like another mile to her. She didn't know how she kept going in her condition, but she did.

Suddenly, she heard a sound. It sounded like angels wings from above. Well, not really. It sounded like running water. It definitely wasn't ocean water, and she could hear the water rolling across what seemed like rocks. She runs towards the sound, hoping that it wasn't in her imagination. And then, she found it. The oasis in the middle of the desert. The one place they'd all been searching for.

It was a tiny clearing in the middle of the jungle. There was a small pond that opened up to a few tinier puddles below it, and there was also a banana tree next to the pond. White found herself drooling. She hadn't had any fresh water or food in such a long time, and it looked so delectable at the moment. She rushes towards the heaven on Earth, and gasps in surprise as her foot gets caught on a rock, causing her to spiral towards the ground. She screams in pain as she lands directly with all her weight upon her already injured arm, and her forehead smashes into the ground as well, causing her to go out cold.

_**Meanwhile…** _

"Steven! She's not here!" N screams in horror as he desperately searches along the sandy shores for White.

Steven comes running up behind N, clearly concerned as well. N had rushed quite ahead of Steven in order to get back to White faster, despite being dehydrated, exhausted, and quite scratched up. Steven is horrified to learn of her sudden disappearance. He looks around the beach as well, seeing no trace of the small brunette.

N begins to panic, holding his head in his hands as he collapses to his knees. "Where is she? Did she get attacked by some sort of animal? Is she okay? What are we going to do? Where is she?" His sentences become more muddled together as he starts to breathe heavily in stress.

Steven looks around, trying to think about things logically. "No… If there was an attack, there would be blood. I don't see any blood around here… Oh! We need to look for footprints in the sand, N."

N quickly complies, wanting to do any method needed in order to find White. Steven notices small footprints along the sand, which were leading towards the jungle. "There are footprints here! They're leading towards the jungle… Do you think she left of her own will?"

N chuckles brokenly, his voice sounding like he was barely keeping his own sanity. "It seems like something she would do… She was always so adventurous and energetic... I shouldn't have left her here alone… She probably felt so lonely and scared. I should have known something like this could happen… What if something happens to her? What do we do!"

Steven places a hand upon N's shoulder, attempting to steady him. "N, calm down. She probably just wanted to help us look for supplies. She couldn't have gotten too far with her injuries yet. We just saw her an hour ago before we left again."

He nods, attempting to calm himself as well. "You're right, she can't be too far… Let's go find her!"

* * *

_**I'm going to end this chapter here because it feels right, even though it's a bit short. Hopefully the next chapter will come out fast. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave me some feedback, I love it.** _


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25!

"You're right, she can't be too far… Let's go find her!" N attempts to calm himself, his voice cracking at the end with his perpetual sanity. He definitely couldn't stay calm in this situation. He wanted to tell himself that she was probably nearby, and that she wouldn't have been able to get very far with her injuries. But, he didn't know. The only thing he had to go on was her little footprints in the sand that led into the unknown and eerie looking jungle.

Pulling himself together mentally, N dashes abruptly into the jungle, the branches slicing at his face and appendages. Steven calls his name, but N is already taking off. He keeps his eyes peeled desperately for a sign of her fluffy brown hair.

"WHITE!" He screeches, his anguished cry ringing throughout the jungle. He stands still for a moment, listening for any sort of response. The only thing he hears is the soft waves of the distant ocean, and the bugs chirping in the night. Tears of frustration and despair prick at the corners of his eyes and flow quickly down his cheeks like little rivers.

Suddenly, he hears footsteps. His entire body clenches in relief, and he hopes it is White who had heard his call. He turns around, knowing that was where he had heart the soft steps. He is greeted with the sight of a rather bedraggled looking Steven. His entire body sags with disappointment, and he takes off in the opposite direction without another glance at the other man.

N continues to dash throughout the jungle aimlessly, searching for any sort of disarray that could hint at her presence, or at least prior presence. He wanted anything. A hint, a trail, a torn piece of clothing, it didn't matter. He needed something to find her.

After a much longer time of searching, he feels something wet upon his face. He looks down quickly, seeing that his feet were covered in blood. He realizes in slight surprise that he must have lost his shoes at some point along the search and was too distracted and determined to notice. The blood seeps from the various large gashes on his heel, painting the grass on the ground a vivid red. He dully notes that it hurts, but decides that the wound will not hinder his search. He continues onwards on his fruitless search, desperately whipping his head around for any sort of clue. His entire body felt like it was on fire from all the scratches he retained from running so fast in the branches, but he also felt numb at the same time. It was a strange sensation.

Suddenly, a sight for sore eyes. But not a particularly good sight. Upon a low hanging leaf of a tree, N had noticed a large glob of blood upon it. It looked to be relatively new, and in the process of drying.

N hopes that the blood was not White's, or that even if it was, that she could at least be not too seriously injured. The blood smear seemed to draw towards the north of the jungle, the path of the smear growing lighter towards that direction, indicating the person or animal had continued onwards from that point. N continues down the path, keeping his eyes peeled. His heart beats at what feels like a million miles a minute. He was scared, skittish, and absolutely strained. His mind was already painting the worst images of what could have happened to White now that he found this blood trail. His mind formed images of her broken body laying lifeless on the jungle floor, and tears continue to slip down his eyes as he trudges forward through the bushes.

As he continued north, he found more blood. There was a bit more this time, but not an abnormal amount. It was on the ground smeared on a large fallen stick. He knew he was getting closer to something, he just didn't know what. It could be a ravenous wild animal, or it could be an injured White. He increases his already exhausted pace, diving past the vivid green leaves and trying to avoid the branches to go faster. It wasn't the fear of a possible ravenous animal awaiting that scared him, it was the thought of White's crumpled body upon the dirt, lifeless and cold. He couldn't let that happen.

And then, he finally found the source of blood. Lying only a few feet away from a small and quiet pond, White was laying face down with her head upon a rock, blood smeared all over it. She seemed to be unconscious. N runs to her, dropping to his knees and lifting her up and away from the rock, cradling her in his arms. He prays to himself in hopes that she had just suffered a little bump and hadn't injured herself beyond repair. She didn't stir as he lifted her up, which concerned him even more. He pressed his ear to her chest, desperately making sure she is still breathing.

In that moment while he waited for her to breathe, it felt like the most intense thing he had ever experienced in his life. That moment that decided whether she had fallen to the other side or was holding on to life, it was the most worried and upset he'd ever been. By now, he could hardly see anything because of the tears blurring his vision. Finally, he was granted salvation. Her chest slowly rises as she takes in a shallow breath, and then exhales after a few moments. She was breathing rather slowly, even for being unconscious, but she was alive. N holds in her arms softly, his tears dripping onto her clothing rather messily. He was so relieved that she was alive, and he felt so grateful that things hadn't ended up worse.

"N! You found her!" Steven appears from the thick bushes of the jungle, running over to them, stopping a few inches a way to lean over and catch his breath. He appeared to have run extremely fast, and seemed like he was going to pass out at any moment. He collapses onto his knees after a moment, looking to White in concern. "She doesn't look too good..." He whispers, noticing all the blood and dirt on her head, as well as her unhealthily looking white complexion and shallow breaths.

N looks down at White, his mood quickly taking a downturn as he gets over the euphoria of finding her, and is now thinking about the condition she is in. "It will be hard to get her back to our camp on the beach while she's sleeping… We should stay here for the night so she can rest, and we can also drink and eat here. I'll try to clean her up a bit..."

"It sounds good, but what if people come to find us and they can't because we aren't on the beach?" Steven argues, making a valid point.

N shakes his head. "We aren't that far, and we'll make sure to leave early in the morning. We all need some food and water, and White needs rest. I'm worried that she might be in a sort of coma since she hit her head. I hope she wakes up… She also needs water…" N continues to worry about her, gently pushing her hair off her forehead, revealing all the blood and dirt. He makes his way to the pond, and begins to unbutton his white shirt.

Steven raises an eyebrow, weirded out and confused. "N… Why are you taking your shirt off?"

N was seemingly unfazed by the question, and continues about his task of undoing the buttons, and then slips out of the thin garment. He kneels down, tearing off a part of the sleeve, and then wads both of the fabrics into the water. He promptly sits back up, heading towards White. Steven watches in confusion, wondering why he was stripping and messing with his shirt.

N kneels next to White. He takes the wet piece of white shirt sleeve that he had torn off and begins to gently clean the blood and dirt from her forehead. He was upset to see that after he had cleaned away the blood and dirt, that her large cut across her forehead had started to bleed profusely again. He had expected as much, which is why he had taken off his shirt. He gently lifts her into his lap, and ties the white button up around her head as a bandage. It seemed to look like a strange bandana after he was done. But only a few moments later, her blood was already soaking through the thin material, staining the shirt a deep red.

N was worried that the shirt wouldn't be enough to absorb all the blood, but luckily, a few moments later, the red gradually stopped spreading from the garment, indicating that the wound had started to close up. N breathes a sigh of relief. Despite being extremely thirsty and hungry, he didn't head to the pond for bananas or water. He knew it would be more comfortable for White if he let her sleep on his lap rather than the dirty and uncomfortable jungle floor.

He could see the difference in her when he laid her on his lap anyways. Her breathing seemed to even out a bit more, and her expression seemed less in pain. As White slept, N stares down at her with a little grin. He was so happy that her wounds weren't as bad as they first seemed, and things seemed to be looking up a little for them. At least they had a small water source for now as well as food, so they could survive a few more days till they could get off the island.

After a few moments of silence, Steven gets off his knees, heading towards the pond. He leans over the water, dunking his face in desperately and taking a bunch of big gulps of water. He felt like he'd never drank before, and he spent around an entire minute just lapping up the water sort of like a dog would. After he finishes, he promptly heads towards the little banana trees. Luckily, the banana trees were rather short, so he was able to reach them just barely by jumping. But sadly, the bananas weren't completely ripe and were more green than yellow, but Steven definitely didn't care. He was starving. He was sad to find that upon closer inspection, there weren't as many bananas as he thought there were. There were only 7 on that tree, and he didn't see any others nearby. Being that they were all hungry and hadn't eaten anything in over a day, 2 bananas each wasn't enough, but it was better than nothing and would hold them over for a while longer. He picks off all the bananas, and backs to N.

He hands over White's share of bananas to N as well as N's own share. N's eyes light up at the sight of food, and he eagerly rips into the banana with his teeth, opening it up and wolfing it down like he'd never eaten before. N hadn't noticed just how hungry he was until he had sat down for a while and started to relax. He quickly finishes his 2 bananas, and leave White 3 for when she wakes up, thinking she would need the larger portion since she was recovering.

Steven finishes his bananas as well, and he looks over to N in confusion. "Aren't you gonna drink some water? It's really good, actually. I expected it to be dirty and weird, but it's not."

N shakes his head. "I don't want White to be uncomfortable. I'll get some water once she wakes up." He looks down at her,his mouth forming into a little smile as he slowly pets her head lightly in her sleep with tender care.

Steven watches the exchange unfold with curious eyes. He knew he and White definitely didn't have a chance, especially considering how close she was with N. He was surprised by the selflessness of their relationship and how much they were willing to do for each other. He hadn't seen anything like it before. He knew N was willing to do this much for White. He knew he would sacrifice his comfort, his thirst, his hunger, and his time just to make sure that she could sleep more comfortably. He knew he would do more for her if he could. Not only that, Steven also knew that White would do the same for N if their situation was reversed. Despite Steven being infatuated with White, a small smile grows up his lips. He was a bit envious of them, but also happy that they had such a bond.

"You really do care for her, don't you?" Steven whispers, nearly inaudible.

N looks at Steven as if he had asked a silly and pointless question. "I love her…" N continues to look down lovingly at White in his arms as she slept.

"You're a lucky man, you know."

"I know I don't deserve her, but if she wants me to be her side, then I'll be more than happy to do so. I don't want to see her sad…"

Steven nods, understanding the feeling. But he couldn't help that he wished White would want him by her side instead of N, even though he knew it would never happen.

It had been nighttime for a while now, and the pair were entirely exhausted and deadbeat from the day. They had spent the entire day running around the jungle, only to come back to their camp for a break and have to run around some more to find White. It only took a few minutes before they had both dozed off. Steven slept while leaning against a jungle tree, his arms crossed over his chest. N did the same upon another tree, but kept White in his arms, and she slept while leaning upon his chest like it was a pillow.

Later…

The extremely loud sound of air whirring and blowing awoke N from his uncomfortable slumber. He quickly opens his eyes, confused at the foreign sound. His half awake mind registered it as a threat as first, nd his heart starts to beat faster in fear. As he continues to listen, he realizes that it sounds less like a dangerous sound and more like the sounds of an aircraft, probably a helicopter.

"Steven!" N hisses out, awaking the other man with his urgent tone. "Do you hear that? I think someone's coming to help!"

Steven wakes up out of sleepy trance quickly, abruptly standing up and peering into the sky towards the ocean. Sure enough, a small dot was approaching them along the horizon, growing larger every second. It was definitely a helicopter.

"We have to get their attention or they might miss us!" Steven yells, quickly running towards the shore.

However, the helicopter looked more like it was going west of them rather than straight at them. The pair could only hope that it would see them in time.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 26 of Awakened Emotions!

"Steven! Go get their attention! I'll stay and protect White." N orders hastily, but Steven was already running off towards the shore and the sounds of the helicopter before he had even finished his sentence.

As Steven dashes through the tropical trees, N worriedly looks down at White to see if she was showing any signs of consciousness. To his dismay, she seemed to be no more awake then she was the previous night, and she still didn't look healthy at all. He had greatly hoped that she had merely passed out and not slipped into a coma, but it seemed more and more like she was in a coma as time went on. He holds her hand and squeezes them softly as he prays to himself that Steven would be able to catch the attention of the helicopter. White needed medical attention as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, Steven reaches the shoreline and begins to desperately screech in hopes that the helicopter pilot would be able to hear them. The aircraft was veering in the opposite direction of their island and towards another one, but luckily, it was going rather slow, and Steven was able to catch up with it after a while of sprinting with everything he had.

Steven screams and screams as loud as he could, continuing to chase the helicopter. His throat burned and he could feel his voice leaving him, but he couldn't give up just yet. The helicopter picked up in speed, and Steven could barely keep up. He nearly tripped a few times, but continued to scream for help. His efforts seemed fruitless for the longest time, but finally, his attempts were realized. The helicopter abruptly stops midair, and begins a quick descent towards the sand below. Steven hastily backs away to avoid being crushed, and a victorious but exhausted smile makes its way upon his face as he falls to his knees in an attempt to catch his breath.

The helicopter gently plops and lands on the sand, the metal rotor creaking and halting to a stop. A young and dark skinned man promptly leaps from the vehicle, quickly approaching Steven. "Mr. Stone! We have been looking everywhere for you! Are you alright?"

Steven was sure he didn't look alright, since he had various gashes from the branches of the forest and his clothes were completely torn up. He also felt like complete crap, but it didn't matter to him at the moment. "I'm fine. I was with two other friends who are nearby in the forest. We are all hungry and thirsty, but one of my friends had a head injury and still hasn't woken up. She needs help right away!" He explains quickly, his words nearly jumbled together. The younger man nods in agreement, and Steven leads him into the forest where he had left N and White behind.

The pair find N and White, whom were still cuddled together under a tropical tree. It seemed White still hadn't roused from her slumber, even with the loud noises from the earlier helicopter. His eyes narrow in concern and he approaches them. N notices that help seemed to have found them, and his eyes light up as he realizes that they would be saved.

_Later…_

_Where… Am I?_

White feels like her entire body was under the weight of a huge slab of concrete, and she could hardly breathe. Her eyes felt like they each had a thousand pounds on top of them preventing them from opening. She felt like she was swimming in and out of consciousness, like she was going back and forth between underwater and the air. All of her senses were dulled, but she could feel a throbbing pain on her forehead as well as burning in her throat. Finally, she hears a familiar voice in the endless darkness that she was casted in. Since she was unable to see anything or move a single muscle, the voice reverberated throughout her. It was N's voice, and he sounded very upset and traumatized.

"I should have found her sooner… I shouldn't have left her alone no matter the circumstances…" N was sobbing deliriously, his voice cracking at the end. White's heart broke at the sound of his pain, and she wanted to pull him into her arms and tell him everything was fine, but she was unable to move a single muscle no matter how hard she tried.

"If I had just been a bit faster, I might have been able to save her… What if she never wakes up?"

It hurt White to know that he was blaming himself for her own mistake, and tears of frustration and sadness prick the corners of her eyes, and she was a bit relieved that she was finally able to control one part of her body. She hoped N would notice her small response so that he would know that she was there with him mentally, even if she wasn't physically.

White hears N gasp quietly, and she hopes he has realized her tears. A strong and warm hang envelopes her own, and she manages to twitch her lips the slightest bit in happiness.

"White… You can hear me, can't you? I hope you can. I love you… Please get better, or I don't know what I'll do…" He squeezes her hand softly. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help…"

She wanted to tell him to stop being an idiot and blaming himself for everything, and she wanted to hug him and tell him everything was fine, but she found her consciousness and awareness slipping away from her as she enters the comatose state again.

N had stayed by White's side at the hospital for the entire week she had been in her coma. After being rescued by the helicopter, White was immediately rushed to a hospital because of malnutrition and what appeared to be a coma from her injury, and was hooked up to an IV and various machines. It had broken N's heart to see her in such a state, and Steven was upset as well. Steven had stayed the first day in the hospital with N and White, but had to leave that night to return to his father to help with a company meeting. Around that time, N had been upset the entire day, sobbing over her condition. He had merely thought she had a minor head injury and had passed out, and he expected her to wake up after a day and to be just fine. Although there was nothing he could have done, he felt terrible and had begun to blame himself for the circumstance. Around that time, it was as if White had known he was blaming himself and grieving, as she started to cry despite still appearing to be in a coma, and she even managed a little smile.

However, after that, N had talked to her the entire day in hopes to give her company and hoped it would help spur her from her coma, since it appeared that at that point, she had been self aware. However, he was no longer able to get any sort of reaction from her at all, and he was growing more and more depressed, feeling like a zombie himself. The hospital staff brought him meals since he refused to leave White's side. They tried to kick him out at night, but he refused. The staff pitied him, and decided he wouldn't do harm to stay overnight. For the week she had been in the coma, he had slept rather uncomfortably with his head propped on the bed and his body seated in a chair that he had pulled up next to the hospital bed.

The prognosis was rather unpredictable for White. The hospital staff was surprised that she had even entered a coma in the first place, since the head injury wasn't exactly life threatening, although it was still serious nonetheless. It was believed to be the combined issues of malnutrition, stress, exhaustion, and her injury which caused her body to go into shock and then a coma. N frequently inquired from the doctors, hoping to learn all he could. They told him that if she didn't wake up past the first week, it was unlikely that she ever would. N had needlessly begged them of anything that could be done for White, but the doctors said there wasn't much. The only thing they recommended that he could do was to continue to visit her and talk to her, since familiar things might cause her awaken.

N continued to to just that, visiting every single day and talking to her about various things, telling her various amusing stories that he had heard from different Pokemon he had met. After she continued to lay unresponsive, N decided he would try something else. During the beginning of their vacation on the cruise, White had complained of not being able to bring out her Pokemon and spend time with them, since the cruise ship prevented any Pokemon aboard due to safety precautions, and they were all to be left in their Pokeballs in their rooms. N bitterly began to think of just how much could have been avoided if he had simply brought along his Pokeballs when they went on the helicopter. They would have been completely fine, but most importantly, White would be fine. It frustrated N beyond means at how easily everything could have been fine, if only he had made a single different decision.

After pulling himself out of his mental despair, he determinedly decides that White needed him right now, and that thinking of what could have been different would only waste time. Although the hospital probably wouldn't like N bringing out his Pokemon in the hospital room, nothing mattered more to him now than helping White out of her coma, and to hell with the rules. He'd On a side note, N also had missed his Pokemon in the last few days. Usually, if he was very busy, he would let them out of their Pokeballs at least a few times a day to spend time with him. He hated leaving them in their Pokeballs, but his Pokemon always reassured him that they were fine with it. Steven had returned N's and White's Pokeballs from the cruise ship, and N currently had them all in his possession.

Lucky for N, the day was drawing to a close, and most hospital workers were leaving. This would make it easier for him to get away with bringing out the Pokemon with no one noticing, as long as they kept the noise down.

N calls out almost all the Pokemon, with the exception of the dragons, since they were too big. He decided he would spend time with the legendary dragons later, since it was impossible now. With 10 Pokemon in the room, it was incredibly crowded, despite the room being very spacious in the beginning.

All of White's Pokemon had been in an immediate panic upon seeing their master's condition, but N quickly explained the situation and how they needed to remain quiet or would be caught. N's own Pokemon had practically trampled on him from missing him so badly, and he couldn't help but let out a few laughs as his Archeops pulled him into an awkward feathery hug.

After N had quickly explained White's predicament to all of the Pokemon, they all surround her bed, looking worried and distressed.

White's Serperior had slithered over to her bedside and layed its head upon her tummy, letting out a small upset whine. Her Cinccino had crawled onto her bedside and was currently laying on top of her legs, making quiet unhappy noises as well. The rest of White's Pokemon huddled close, all equally concerned for her. N had claimed her other side, holding her right hand and leaning over her in his chair in hopes that she would have some sort of reaction to having all of her Pokemon friends beside her.

N leans down further, gently pressing his lips to her small and petite hand. "Please, White. Please wake up. We all need you. I need you…"

A pair of deep cerulean blue eyes flutter open.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 27 of Awakened Emotions!

_**Thanks for all the recent feedback! It means a lot and keeps me motivated.** _

_**Also, a warning, mature content ahead!** _

* * *

A pair of deep cerulean blue eyes open.

N was still leaning over White, so he didn't see her eyes open right away. However, what alerted him was her sudden intake of breath as she awakened. He hears the sudden change from her breathing, and his entire being fills with hope. He quickly leans back, looking for a change in her expression. When he leans back, his light blue eyes meet her dark blue ones, and they both smile at each other at exactly the same time.

"White!" N yelps out, his entire body involuntarily and quickly leaning towards her. He draws her in for an awkward hug, since she wasn't able to move much. He makes sure to embrace her softly to not hurt her anywhere. White chuckles and wraps her arms around him as well, patting him on the back to help comfort him. He finds tears of happiness slipping out of his eyes at the thought that his love had finally awakened. White's Pokemon and N's Pokemon gather closer to her as well, some of them crying out in a welcome back.

White feels the wetness from N's tears against her, and she gently pulls back to see if he was really crying. N looks back at her, his cloudy blue eyes filled with tears that continued to roll down his cheeks. Her heart tightens at the sight of N's tears rolling uncontrollably down his face, and she leans forward and kisses them away gently. "What's wrong?" White whispers.

"I'm not sad..." N murmurs while sniffling, his cheeks stained red at the embarrassment of his emotions running wild like this and causing him to cry. "I'm… I'm just so happy. I thought you were never going to wake up… I love you."

"I love you too, N."

The two lean forward in synch with each other, their lips pressing together in a chaste and love filled kiss.

_Later…_

It had been a few days after White had been discharged from the hospital. After awaking from her coma, she only stayed there for another few days to help her body recoup before she was allowed to leave. Once she got discharged, White was eager to continue their travels, despite N's hesitance and worry for her condition.

"N, I'm fine, really. All my wounds are healed up, and I gained back all the weight I lost from being stuck on the island. I wanna get back to traveling with you… Please?" White looks up at N pleadingly, her eyes sparkling, giving the image of a begging Lillipup. N's heart melts at the sight, and he couldn't resist her adorableness. If she felt okay, N decided he should trust her judgment. Plus, he wanted to continue traveling as well.

"Okay, fine..." N gives in, his lips curling up into a little grin. "We'll head to Snowpoint City like we originally planned, before Steven came and messed us all up."

White giggles at that, remembering her friend. After White had awakened from her coma, N had messaged Steven in order to tell him that she was alright. Steven was overjoyed and relived, and quickly messaged back that they would have to all get back together sometime.

And so White and N continue on their travels, heading north towards Snowpoint City. It was a big contrast in weather for them, since they were previously in stifling hot weather while they were stuck on the island. They decided to ride Reshiram and Zekrom towards the city, since both dragons had been couped up in their Pokeballs for a while due to their enormous size. The dragons were more than happy to stretch their wings in the crisp and cold air. However, the pair underestimated just how far away the city actually was.

They had been flying for a while, and the city was still nowhere to be seen. The pair grew troubled as they began to notice a very bad blizzard brewing not too far ahead. Off in the distance, you could hardly see anything due to how dense the snow was in the air. The cold winter was chilling White right down to her core, even though she was bundled in countless layers.

The dragons would have a hard time flying in that sort of weather, and it would also make them suffer from the freezing cold. In addition, if they continued on, White and N would probably end up with frostbite or possibly get lost due to how hard it was to see in the blizzard. So, White calls out to N from atop Zekrom's back. "N! We should stop at a hotel for the night. There was one we passed not very far back..."

N nods, fully agreeing with her statement. He too was growing way too cold for comfort, and he knew it was only a matter of time before the dragons would become fatigued and frozen as well. So the pair backtrack a little, going back towards a little motel that they had passed not too long ago. They slowly descend from atop the dragons, landing upon the fluffy snow that was literally piled up a foot into the air.

The dragons were more than happy to return to their warm Pokeballs after dealing with the frozen weather the last hour. N and White awkwardly trudge through the thick white snow, slowly making their way towards the hotel while holding hands. N nearly tripped a few times since he wasn't used to walking in the deep snow, and White had a good laugh while he finally did tumble over into the cold fluffy snow. She had helped him out, and they quickly approached the motel once they reached the plowed pathway where the snow was mostly gone.

The pair enter the small and humble wooden motel, both sighing in relief at the warm cozy feeling of the heater the hotel had. It had seemed they were the only guests, since no one else was crazy enough to go out in such a blizzard. The pay for their room, and head up to the top floor on the other side of the building.

They enter their hotel room together, taking in the sights. It was a small but cozy room, with wooden walls and floors. The bed was a wooden queen size bed with red satin comforters to go along with it. They promptly peel off their winter gear. White then collapses onto the bed, quickly diving under the covers to get warm. N chuckles at her always cute habit of burrowing under things. The setting reminded him of when they had previously stayed at the hotel in Jubilife city not too long after they had originally reunited.

N had never expected their relationship to take a romantic turn, and he was so glad it did. Back then, he hardly even understood romance at all, and he always felt empty and alone in the world. Ghetsis, His only family, had cast him away like a piece of trash, and he felt like he didn't even have a reason to exist, and that all his time he spent on trying to free Pokemon had been wasted. His dreams had all been crumbled, and he had realized he was selfishly trying to take Pokemon away from their trainers. It was a hard time for him, but White had pulled him out of his depression. She was the first to try and understand him and his love for Pokemon. She shared that love as well, and she didn't hate him for what he had tried to do. She was the first who enjoyed being with him. Now, N felt whole and complete. It was an amazing feeling.

N's heart warms from the inside out, his entire being filled with sudden overflowing love for White. He walks over to the bed, crawling under the covers next to White. He embraces her lovingly from behind, nuzzling his lips against her neck and wrapping his long and lithe form around her petite one. White giggles at the warm sensation.

"I love you, White. Thank you for understanding me when no one else did. Thank you for giving me a chance… Thank you for loving me." His voice cracks with emotion at the end of his sentence, and it touches White's heart. She turns around in the embrace so that they face one another on the bed. She wraps her arms around him as well, inching towards N. "I love you too, N." She kisses him softly, their lips gently moving against one another. N felt like their feelings were coming together with the intimate display, and he couldn't be happier.

Soon, their kiss grows more passionate. White hesitantly opens her mouth, and N takes this chance to slip his tongue inside her mouth, surprising White. She hadn't expected him to do such a thing, and she moans into the kiss as their tongues slides against one another in fervor.

Let's just say, N had been studying a bit. While on the cruise ship, N had spent some time reading an erotic novel online after that first experience with White in the bathroom. He had felt very in the dark with everything sexual, and he wanted to be the one to please White next time since she had made him feel so good, if she allowed him to. He hadn't learned much, but he read a bit about kissing as well as ways to please the female body… N remembered his face being on fire that time as he had read up about all the possible things he could do.

Their bodies begin to heat up in lust, and as they continue their wet and passionate kiss, N finds his hands seeking her breasts. He firmly grasps the mounds beneath his hands, causing White to mewl into the kiss. Motivated by her positive reaction, N then slips his large hands beneath her thin cotton shirt, seeking out her breasts to touch skin to skin this time. He slides his hand under her bra, grasping her breasts fully and reveling in the fullness and softness of the skin. He begins to run his hands over her hardening nipples, causing her to involuntarily moan and shift towards him in an attempt for him to touch her more. Her pelvis grinds against his hardening member through their clothing, and N groans loudly at the intimate feeling.

N pulls her shirt all the way up and off, and White aids him by unclasping her bra by wrapping her arms behind herself to free herself. After clothing had been completely removed from her upper half, N finds himself staring at her breasts in the pale illumination of the moonlight coming from the nearby window. White blushes, shyly looking away from his lusty gaze. He surprises her by leaning forward and taking the left breast into his mouth. She whimpers in pleasure as he swirls his tongue around her nipple, another trick he had learned from his internet search. While he gives attention to her left breast, he teases her right one with his fingers.

Somewhere in the back of her lust filled mind, White wondered where he had learned these sexual moves, given he was very inexperienced and in the dark about most intimate things. However, she found herself not caring the least and giving into the pleasurable feelings he was giving her.

After a little while of giving attention to her chest, N decides he wanted to try another technique upon her that he had learned, although he was hesitantnt to since he didn't know if she was okay with it. "White..." N murmurs softly. "Can… Can I touch you anywhere?"

White nods right away, in a trance like state of lust. She wasn't quite sure what he was getting at until he reaches forward for the button on her jeans.

Her face heats up once more as she begins to realize what he wanted, and she was completely okay with it. She deftly unbuttons her own jeans, quickly slipping them off and tossing them aside onto the floor below them. After she removed them, she looks up to see N's reaction. His expression embarrassed her beyond means, but also turned her on at the same time. His eyes were clouded with desire, his mouth slightly open as he continued to pant softly in sexual need. His face was flushed and his pants were straining from his noticeable hardened member. White instinctively looks to the side, avoiding his embarrassingly lewd gaze as she lays down flat upon the covers.

N climbs over her. Pinning her wrists down with his hands and forcing her to look up at him. "White… You don't need to hide… You're so… Beautiful." Her face heats up again as he leans down upon her, bringing her into an another passioned kiss.

After a few moments, N leans back, breaking the kiss, leaving a saliva trail between them. "White… Can I touch you?" His voice was unsteady, filled with nervousness and unmasked desire for her.

White nods hesitantly, her legs shaking in anticipation at what he was going to do. She wasn't completely sure, although she had an idea…

N suddenly grasps at her lacy black panties, slowly pulling them down her legs and throwing them off to the side. He stares down at her completely bared form in awe of her, completely seduced and willing to do anything in the world for her.

"White… You're so beautiful..." N leans down, pressing his lips to her lower inner thigh, causing her hips to buck at the sudden sensation. She moans as he continues to give her kisses along her inner thighs, slowly working upwards towards her most private area, causing a fire to light up inside her.

He gently spreads her legs apart, and White looks up at him in wonder and anticipation of what he was going to do.

"If you don't like it, just tell me to stop." N whispers, and White quickly nods. She was panting in need, aching for his touch.

N reaches between her legs, slowly slipping his index finger inside of her. She gasps at the sudden intrusion, her eyes instinctively squinting in pain. He gently works his finger back and forth inside her, opening her up. After a few moments, it stopped hurting, and pleasure began to consume her. N notices the change in her reactions, knowing the hardest part was over. He adds another finger inside her, able to go deeper within her now that he had stretched her out.

He revels in the wetness the warm cavern provided as he slipped his fingers in and out, watching her reactions the entire time. She continues to moan in desire as he increases his pace, pumping his fingers harder in and out of her.

When he thrusts in another time, her mouth pops open in a very loud moan. It had suddenly started to feel even better to her, and she found herself unable to stop the vocalizations. "Mm… N… Please..." She moans out, her hips instinctively working against his hand, thrusting back against him to gain more friction.

N himself was hard beyond means, incredibly aroused at the sight of the wet and panting White beneath him. He continues his hand pumping, his fingers sliding in and out of her entrance with ease, making lewd sloppy noises from the extend of her wetness. She continues to moan, her eyes rolling back, unable to comprehend the pleasure N was giving her. She suddenly moans loudly, reaching her climax, and a tiny amount of clear liquid spills from her entrance onto N's hand. Her head lolls to the side in exhaustion as she revels in the aftereffects of her orgasm.

N curiously looks at the substance on his hand, proof of White's arousal. Curiously, he brings the hand up to his mouth, licking it hesitantly. He was surprised at the flavor explosion within his mouth. It was weird, but not bad.

White gasps in embarrassment. "N!"

"Yummy..." N whispers in wonder.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 28 of Awakened Emotions!

_Graphic content warning for this chapter too. I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter, lol. Yay for lemons? Thanks for all the feedback as well. Sorry for the super late update._

* * *

 

 

"Yummy…." N whispers in wonder as he revels in the taste of her release. White's eyes widen in embarrassment.

Quite honestly, White was abashed by the entire situation. Even though it felt really good, after N had suddenly done all those lewd things to her, she felt like she couldn't even look him in the eye anymore. He had seen her everything, and she felt so shy about it, even though he had told her she was beautiful. He was normally so innocent and submissive, she hadn't expected him to take the initiative.

_Where did his innocence go? Hmmm… I know what I'll do. He teased me, so I'll tease him… Hehe._

White creeps forward, heading towards N with a heated gaze upon her face as she plans out a scenario in her head.

N notices her approach, and his cheeks heat up again as he once again sees her nude state. White abruptly pushes him over on the bed, pinning his arms to his sides with her hands. He gazes up at her with wide eyes shrouded in arousal. She quickly begins to undo his jeans, causing a gasp to escape him. She deftly unbuttons them, slipping the fabric down to his lower thighs, not bothering to take the garment fully off. A smirk makes its way upon her face as she sees from the bulge of his navy boxers, the fact that he was clearly still aroused from earlier.

White leans down towards his lower half, running her tongue across the waistband of N's boxers and slipping her tongue underneath the fabric slightly, causing his back to arch as he lets out a deep moan. Encouraged by his sensual response, White abruptly pulls down the elastic waistband of the boxers, freeing his erection. He doesn't even have time to think before White leans down, taking his entire length in her mouth, sliding downwards until her skin met his hips. His entire body convulses as she does so, and his eyes roll back slightly at the intense and passionate feeling she has bestowed upon him.

White begins to bob her head up and down, licking his length as she did so, running her tongue around it. Each time she ran her tongue to the top, she would run the warm wetness around his tip, suckling the head and causing him to mewl in pleasure. N feels like his entire lower half was on fire, and he couldn't help but squirm beneath her intimate actions. He still wasn't used to this sort of intimate thing, and he felt like his entire being was being engulfed in the pure feeling of the carnal actions.

Her warm saliva trails down his length as she runs her soft tongue up and down the skin, tantalizingly teasing him. Each time she runs her tongue towards the top, his hips roll upwards involuntarily because of the intense feelings she was giving him.

"Mmn..." He moans under his breath, his eyes rolling back slightly in the wake of pleasure. "Please, White..." He whispers between heaving sensual pants. "More..."

More than happy to oblige his requests, she increases her pace, sliding her tongue across his length with greater haste, hoping to tip him over the edge and make him lose control. She engulfs all the skin within her warm mouth, sliding downwards to take the entire length over and over. The repeated actions by her mouth make lewd wet noises, which only furthers the mood between the two.

N could feel his release coming, a slow and yet intense building. When it finally hits him, he moans loudly, his hips convulsing as his warm and wet release flows outward, painting across White's entire face. White hadn't expected such a sudden expulsion, and her face was in shock. N lay upon the bed, continuing to pant with his eyes closed. He felt utterly spent and exhausted, hardly even able to open his eyes. But when he did, he was astonished to see White's entire face covered with his release.

"White…. I'm…. Sorry..." N murmurs, barely even able to whisper those words before he promptly passes out, completely and utterly exhausted.

She looks down at his tired looking but handsome sleeping face, his green hair splayed all around him messily. His pants were still off, and with a little giggle, she throws the covers over him so he wasn't just laying there naked. She was aghast that he could fall asleep in such a situation, although it seemed he hadn't really wanted to in the first place, simply that he was too tired to stay awake any longer. Rolling her eyes with a blush, she quickly leaps off the bed and heads to the bathroom to wash up.

_The next day…_

After having left the motel the previous day, N and White continued north towards Snowpoint City, the weather of the previous day not nearly being as big of a problem as it was previously. They spent the morning peacefully flying through the skies on their dragons, enjoying the quiet company of one another and the brisk winds upon their faces. However, upon landing, they were in for a big surprise when the entire city was shut down completely.

N and White approach the city entrance, surprised to see that the normally unmonitored gate had a flurry of soldiers stationed at it. They both assume there was some sort of security measure added in order to enter the city, so the pair thought nothing of it. However, it seemed suspicious when the guards started to whisper to each other, pointing at N and White.

"Hello, do you need something from us?" White asks, trying to sound friendly, although she was a bit nervous. She couldn't help but wonder if something bad had happened in the city, which could explain all the extra guards. But she still wasn't sure why they seemed so suspicious of her and N. It was rude to point like that, and N was feeling disturbed by the whole situation too.

"Good afternoon. We'll need to see your trainer cards before you can enter." A female guard says sternly, not offering up any alternatives. White hesitantly digs through her bag, handing over her card, just hoping the whole situation would be done with as soon as possible. N does the same, showing his card to the security woman.

The woman takes both of their cards, inspecting them sternly. White feels nervous as she sees a creepy looking smile grow upon the security woman's face. "It's them alright. Put the plan into action!" The woman yells, and within moments, White feels many pairs of strong arms grab her from all sides all of a sudden, and she hardly even has time to react.

She screams, and the same happens to N. They are both quickly handcuffed. They both struggle against their restraints, but to no avail. The dozen of guards had already arrested them. White continues to scream and flail about, but is silence when an annoyed looking guard kicks her promptly in the ribs. She whimpers quietly from the impact, and N roars angrily in defiance.

"White! Don't you touch her! I'll-" His sentence is cut off as he also receives a kick, but this one was harsher, and he feels his rib crack. Pain spreads quickly through his body, and he falls over in agony.

White whimpers more as she sees N injured, and another guard groans in annoyance under his breath. "Let's just duck tape these brats so they shut the hell up. Don't injure them too much or he'll be pissed. For now, just use some of that stuff to knock them out so we can transport easily."

They were quickly gagged and blindfolded, and White had no idea what was going on. Suddenly, a rag was put over her nose, the rough fabric sliding against her skin. She tried to struggle away from it, but someone was holding it against her nostrils. She hated the strong burning smell that permeated from the rag, it burned her nostrils and made her want to vomit. She continues to violently struggle until she could quickly feel her waking self fading away.

The only thing White could hear as she awakened was the loud roaring of tires scraping along the ground, sounding as if they were having trouble navigating the terrain below. The hum of an old engine of a large sounding car was also audible, and she instinctively sits up, wanting to know what was going on. She assumes she was in the back of a truck, based on the feelings of the metal beneath her hands. Confusion sets in as she realizes she was blindfolded and handcuffed, but still able to move slightly. She could also feel that her mouth had something foreign within it, and she realizes she was gagged. Terror sets in as her groggy mind as she attempts to fathom the situation, and her thoughts quickly turn to N and his whereabouts. She desperately and blindly gropes around, hoping to find anything that could help her escape.

White's hand meets something unexpected. She feels soft silky yet disorderly hair, and it feels incredibly familiar. It only took a split second for her to realize that the hair belonged to N, even though she couldn't see him. She desperately inches towards the hair, hoping to find him. She clumsily trips in the darkness and collapses on him, earning a muffled groan through N's presumed gag. She feels him rustle beneath her, and assumes that he is getting up.

Moments later, she feels a figure brush up against her, and hair tickles her nose. It was an attempt at an embrace, but it was difficult, given the blindfold and handcuff situation.

N leans on her, getting as close as he could, whimpering through his gag. They huddle close, not knowing where they were being taken, or why. But, they could at least take comfort in the situation, as they had each other.


End file.
